Genus
by Escriba
Summary: Los hijos de la Patrulla X han heredado grandes poderes, grandes sueños y la mítica mala suerte de sus progenitores. ¿Podran sobrevivir a una suspicaz Jean Grey Summers mientras tratan de salvar el mundo? COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Los X-Men son propiedad de Marvel (por si no lo sabíais) y yo los uso en esta humilde historia mía sin ánimo de lucro (lo cual, espero, temple al Juez). Los hijos de la Patrulla-X y Timmy Edwards, por otra parte, son míos (dicho con voz de Gollum).

Por cierto, las loas, alabanzas, sacrificios de niños en mi honor y críticas (constructivas) son bien recibidas.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El Internado Charles Xavier (el original y auténtico, no una de las cientos de sucursales repartidas por el mundo) seguía un estricto régimen de horarios y su toque de queda, impuesto a partir de las 10:00 p.m., se cumplía a rajatabla.

Bueno... En realidad, eso era antes.

Desde hacía un tiempo, cada día, a la madrugada, Jean Grey-Summers se despertaba al escuchar el piano con sus oídos y un característico caos de pensamientos con su mente.

Podía dejar u ordenar a cualquiera que hiciera acostarse al insomne, pero se tomaba este caso de forma personal, así que cogía su bata y bajaba hacia el salón, murmurando algo sobre cadenas y el supuesto oficio de la madre de Chopin.

Por entonces era otoño, lo que en el Estado de Nueva York equivale a un clima más bien "fresco", y como a Jean siempre se le olvidaba ponerse las zapatillas y las mansiones neoclásicas están específicamente construidas para que sean incapaces de guardar ni un ápice de calor, avanzaba dando saltitos en una vaga imitación de danza india que Dani Moonstar hubiera calificado como "peculiar". Pero su imagen personal no corría peligro, porque los pasillos de la Mansión solían estar desiertos. La semana que pasó Timmy Edwards limpiando los platos (sospechosamente tras haber salido de su cuarto y ver a Jean en todo su esplendor de bata rosa llena de bolitas y pelos dispuestos en todas direcciones) convenció a los alumnos de que la Directora Grey-Summers debía ser evitada como Medusa a partir de la hora de dormir.

Cuando llegaba al salón, casi siempre se golpeaba la espinilla con algún objeto colocado de forma homicida y necesitaba varios minutos para que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad.

"El pequeño bastardo" (no, no era Napoleón) podía tocar el piano en plena oscuridad; poseía un don extraordinario.

Aquel día, en cambio, Jean estaba de suerte: alguien, probablemente Hank, había estado leyendo a la luz de la chimenea y había sufrido el santo despiste de no apagarla. De modo que un suave resplandor ígneo bosquejaba las formas del salón de lectura y punteaba como una pequeña constelación la espigada figura del pianista en pleno recital.

Jean se apoyó en el respaldo de la butaca, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó, con esa paciencia somnolienta que las mujeres aprenden cuando se convierten en madres. Y por mucho que la sorprendiera a veces, lo era. No sólo de sus hijos, sino de todos los chicos de la Escuela y, en general, de todos los mutantes. Si se lo hubieran dicho cuando tenía quince años... De hecho, ya le pateó las pelotas a Bobby por comentarlo al comenzar a salir con Scott.

Jean hizo una pausa mental. Un momento por los caídos. Un momento por todos los que amábamos y ya no están aquí.

Sigilosos como Logan, los recuerdos la llenaron. Es curioso cómo la más nimia de las sensaciones puede evocarte un pasaje de tu vida. El leve crujir de los maderos en el fuego o el suave tacto del cuero viejo; suavidad sólo interrumpida por una marca de mordisco en un lado del respaldo. Pequeñas cosas que hablaban de veladas charlando sobre banalidades, de fiestas de fin de curso, de reprimendas del Profesor Xavier, de palabras de amor furtivas... de toda una vida impresa en aquellas paredes. Toda una vida entrando por la puerta entornada de los sentidos.

Cada uno tiene su propia magdalena, algo que desata un torrente de memorias y cada uno tiene su manera de hacerles frente.

No sabía si tocar el piano era una forma de combatirlos o si, por el contrario, su intención era resucitarlos. Tal vez fueran ambas, una especie de retroalimentación. Intentar aclarar las cosas a través de la convulsión mental del chico frente a ella no ayudaría nada. Parecía imposible que con tal caos pudiera tocar una pieza lenta, como quien poda bonsáis. Había, sin embargo, algo mecánico en su ejecución. Marfil sobre marfil, una máquina bien engrasada. Sus largos dedos recorrían seguros las teclas, siguiendo un camino impuesto por años de ensayos, mientras pensamientos de absenta le hacían inclinarse hacia delante, en una vaga imitación de una figura doliente.

Siempre había habido algo de mártir en él, una especie de determinación al sufrimiento que susurraba a través de cada una de sus delicadas facciones. No, delicadas no, frágiles. Aquel rostro alargado parecía de porcelana, capaz de romperse si esbozaba una sonrisa excesivamente abierta o cualquiera de sus cejas tomaba un arco más pronunciado del habitual. Demasiado guapo para ser un chico, demasiado guapo para ser humano. Más bien era un elfo, bello y artístico, poco terrenal. Nada podía tocarle y, sin embargo, había sido herido infinitas veces.

Jean suspiró y se despegó del sofá impulsándose con los riñones. La centésima de segundo que duro la ardiente punzada de dolor que le atravesó la espalda le recordó que ya no tenía edad para estupideces. También recordó que era de madrugada y que debía dar clase aquella misma mañana.

Puso una mano en el hombro del chico. Al momento sintió el calor humano envolver su piel, las fibras del trapecio haciendo todo tipo de extensiones y distensiones y tuvo que elevar un muro telepático para evitar ser engullida por el maremagno de pensamientos que saltaron hacia ella.

El adolescente dejó de tocar, de repente, produciendo una desagradable nota disonante. Se quedó encorvado un rato, como si la cabeza le pesara demasiado, pero luego se irguió. Con la celeridad de la sobriedad.

Jean sintió una centella de suspicacia, pero fue inmediatamente borrada por una boscosa mirada. Poseía esa clase de ojos que uno no puede dejar de mirar, la clase de ojos que por su tamaño y color sólo pueden quedarle bien a cierto tipo de facciones. Como todo en él, su mirada sombreada por largas pestañas podría calificarse como "delicada". Podría, y sería falso. Había un punto de hosquedad en ella, el brillo irregular de un prisma fracturado. Así debía de mirar Luzbel.

_'Mira cuántas veces me han golpeado, Jean, y cuántos de esos golpes han sido culpa tuya.'_

Ella le envió el equivalente telepático de una colleja.

El muchacho tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza, aunque sólo simulara avergonzarse.

- Jamie -le llamó, encontrando al fin su voz en el fondo de aquellas ciénagas.

James Thierry LeBeau asintió, en silencio, porque hay cosas que no necesitan decirse. Extendió el brazo y braceó. Jean le ofreció el hombro y reprimió un juramento en arameo cuando el chico apoyó todo su peso en él. A pesar de su esbeltez, medía 1'82 metros, con lo que los huesos ya pesaban lo suficiente. Jean siempre había sido bajita comparada con la pléyade de "gigantas" que servían en los X-Men y ahora, a ello se le sumaba un par de añitos (sólo "un par"). Jamie se derrumbó sobre ella cuando sus rodillas se medio doblaron al cuarto paso.

Sintió la boca de él a la altura del cuello. Le llegó un hedor mezcla de escoceses muertos y piratas desaseados. Pero los labios parecían terciopelo.

- Jamie, quítate de encima -rogó, con la urgencia provocada por un pecado inminente.

Él se atrevió a rozar su cuerpo con el de ella, muy suave, pero de forma lo suficientemente sugerente como para evocar a Edipo.

Jean sufrió una reacción hormonal inconsciente e incluso giró la cabeza para que su nariz hiciera amistad con la mejilla de Jamie. Admiró la suave curva de aquella mandíbula de cristal, heredada de su madre, como la mayoría de sus rasgos. Y entonces volvió a sus cabales, porque imaginó a la madre del chico, delante suyo, espetándole con la mirada si eso lo consideraba "cuidar de él", cariño.

- Quítate de encima, hueles a rayos.

Él obedeció, estirándose hacia el otro lado hasta que estuvo a punto de darse contra el marco de la puerta. Ella le cogió de la cintura y fue guiándolo hacia las escaleras. Hubiera sido más fácil llevarle al ascensor, pero estaba tan cabreada que decidió hacerle subir peldaño a peldaño hasta el piso de arriba, aunque tuvieran que estar toda la noche.

En total, sólo tardaron un cuarto de hora, muy poco tiempo si consideramos que la técnica consistía en dejar que el chico se apoyara como pudiera en el pasamanos mientras ella le movía telekinéticamente cada pie.

Cuando llegaron al ala este, las habitaciones de los chicos, Jean empujó a Jamie hasta que se sostuvo de pie con la espalda contra la pared; estilo "post-it".

- Supongo que ya puedes ir solito.

Él meneó la cabeza, en un vago gesto que tanto podía decir "sí", como "no", como "tengo tortícolis, dame un masaje".

- Qué voy a hacer contigo -suspiró Jean, colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Jamie hizo mohines. Ella sonrió, a su pesar.

- No puedes seguir así, Jamie. Sabes que no es bueno para ti. Y tampoco da buena imagen. Recuerda que estamos en una escuela.

Él pareció encogerse de hombros. Ella volvió a suspirar, consciente de que tenerle algo bebido, pero ileso, en casa era la mejor de las situaciones posibles, tomando en consideración que lo había sacado de un sanatorio mental. No podía esperar convertir a un Lobezno en un Scott en tan poco tiempo.

- Más vale que te vayas a dormir. Tienes clase y hoy ya he llegado al límite de mi paciencia.

Jamie miró hacia el final del pasillo, lo que Jean tomó como "ahora mismo voy a catre, no te preocupes".

- Buenas noches, zascandil. - Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, dudó un momento, y luego le dio un casto beso.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar la curva para dirigirse a su habitación, escucho un quedo sonido.

Se dio la vuelta. El muchacho seguía apoyado en la pared, con una pierna adelantada haciendo de soporte. Lo curioso era que por su posición y su estado de embriaguez aparente, tendría que haberse caído. Jean, sin embargo, esperó a que hablara sin soltar prenda.

- Gracias -susurró Jamie, un punto de ternura en sus ojos vidriosos.

Por un momento el lado pelirrojo de la Directora Grey-Summers estuvo a punto de tomar el control y retorcerle una oreja, porque el muchacho _seguía_ manteniendo el equilibrio la mar de bien. Pero decidió ser paciente y zanjar la situación con un amable:

- Para eso estamos.

Una vez se hubo marchado, Jamie esperó un tiempo prudencial y suspiró. Muy sutilmente despejó su mente y ordenó el caos que poblaba su cabeza. Poco a poco, no fuera que alertara a tía Jean. Se alejó de la pared, espió ambos lados del pasillo y, cuando se aseguró de que no había moros en la costa, anduvo hacia su cuarto con el paso firme y la postura erguida de un hombre más sereno que Gandhi.

Antes de llegar a la habitación, la puerta se abrió y una enérgica cabeza de ébano se asomó desde el marco.

- ¿Se ha ido?

- Sí, ya se ha largado a dormir.

La cabeza arqueó una ceja y salió al pasillo, dejando ver el escultural cuerpo de mujer que llevaba unido.

- ¿Sospecha algo?

Jamie suspiró agotado: la suspicacia endémica de su prima siempre le producía ese efecto.

- Lo dudo, Aisha. Está demasiado ocupada conmigo. Ni se imagina que vosotros estáis metidos en el ajo. Además, si sospechara algo ya me habría capado.

Aisha Munroe se encogió de hombros y decidió guardarse su opinión. No valía la pena mostrarse preocupada ante un Jamie "post sesioncita con Jean".

- A no ser que te siga el juego para pillarnos a todos -tartamudeó otra voz desde el interior de la habitación.

Jamie miró a Daniel Philip Summers-Grey como miraría un Alto Elfo a un enano tullido y tuerto.

- Teniendo en cuenta los escrúpulos de tu madre, si creyera que hay gato encerrado ya me habría sorbido los pensamientos, hecho una lobotomía y encargado hacer un bolso con mi piel.

Danny apretó las mandíbulas, pero no dijo nada: era mejor aguantar un insulto que estar castigado un mes por rebatirlo a base de puñetazos. Además, Jamie era más alto que él.

- Nuestra madre no sospecha nada, Danny -intercedió Sarah Summers-Grey, saliendo del cuarto de esa forma tímida que demostraba su poca compenetración con el largo cuerpo que le había tocado (y se desarrollaba viento en popa a toda vela en esos instantes de su adolescencia)-. Sus pautas mentales son normales. Cuando la escaneé ayer no percibí rutas de pensamiento encaminadas hacia nosotros. Sólo se preocupa por Jamie. Y tampoco sabe lo que está haciendo en realidad. -Mientras hablaba, era obvio que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar a Jamie (quien sí le clavaba unos ojos felinos).

Aisha esbozó una medio sonrisa, más comprensiva que otra cosa. Sabios espíritus le susurraban que habría sufrimiento si seguían aquel sendero.

- No creo que discutir esto ahora sea conveniente. Ya hablaremos mañana, a la hora que acordamos -dijo, sabedora de que aunque Jamie lideraba el grupo de forma más o menos oficial, era ella quien tomaba las decisiones importantes-. Si no tenéis inconveniente, me voy a la cama.

Los demás asintieron en silencio. Ni siquiera Jamie discutió. Antes de entrar en su propia habitación dejó paso para que otras dos chicas salieran de él.

- Si queréis podéis quedaros.

Una de ellas, la rubia, tuvo la fuerza de ánimo para girar la cabeza y dirigirle una cuca sonrisa. En sus ojos se leía un brillante "no cambiarás". Pero, para su desgracia, no frenó el paso. Jamie, decepcionado, miró al chico alto como Torre de Babel que compartía su cuarto. Éste esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. Jamie casi podía escuchar el retintín en su respiración. También podía oír la suave risa de Aisha o el malhumorado mascullar de Daniel. Jamie poseía un portentoso oído.

Desgraciadamente, lo que no pudo percibir fue el sonido de las partículas de un campo de fuerza telekinético que sostenía a Jean en el aire, a unos metros de allí.

Jamie era demasiado orgulloso para sospechar que esta vez su actuación no había sido bastante para convencerla o para creer que Jean tendría la suficiente paciencia como para esperar a tener más información en vez de tirarse directamente a su yugular. Esa arrogancia le había sido útil durante tiempo, incluso le había permitido hacer heroicidades.

Sin embargo, existe una finísima línea entre la heroicidad y la imprudencia. De hecho, muchos pensadores creen que no existe tal línea en realidad. Es decir: heroicidad igual a imprudencia. Y ser imprudente siempre resulta muy peligroso, sobre todo si vives bajo el mismo techo que Jean Grey-Summers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Los X-Men son de Marvel, blá, blá, blá. Si sabéis quién es Félix Rodriguez de la Fuente leed el el extracto de fauna exótica con su entonación, está redactado para eso. He puesto un homenaje a "Los Cazafantasmas" (a ver quién lo pilla) y unos de los chistes, si no me equivoco, lo cogí de "La Víbora Negra".

Po cierto, las opiniones del "joven uniformado" no son las mías. Vivimos en un mundo tan políticamente correcto que se deben decir cosas obvias como que el escritor no tiene por qué compartir la ideología de sus personajes. En fin.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Antes de que el Internado Charles Xavier rebasara los cien alumnos (y se llamaba Escuela Charles Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos), cuando el fundador aún vivía, no existía megafonía, ni servicio-despertador, ni timbres, ni nada de eso.

El propio Profesor X se encargaba de despertar a sus pupilos con un ligero toque telepático.

Jean, más práctica (y prudente a la hora de entrar en mentes ajenas), decidió que lo mejor para levantar a la gente era el "Himno de la Alegría" a 300 decibelios.

Los científicos dirán que eso es imposible (porque un sonido a ese volumen destrozaría tímpanos y ventanas), pero también dicen cosas como "todo lo que sube baja", "nadie puede vivir dentro de un capullo en la Bahía de Jamaica", "los viajes por el tiempo son imposibles" o "nada puede viajar a la velocidad de la luz"; y mira.

Si no había ningún susto como que un telepático se despertara de repente en mitad de un sueño y le borrara la mente a su compañero de habitación o que un energético sufriera un accidente y volara su propia cama o que uno de los mutantes físicos terminara por golpear a su compañero con un brazo que se alargaba de repente o unos pinchos que le brotaban de la espalda (había gente que prefería dormir sola y si no que se lo preguntaran a Timmy Edwards); si no había ningún susto así, se servía el desayuno en el gran comedor 15 minutos más tarde.

Había buffet libre (si querías te comías lo que preparaban y si no, no). Los alumnos se sentaban en las largas mesas rectangulares e intentaban mantener una conversación por encima del escándalo armado por ellos mismos; los psíquicos tenían una ventaja a este respecto.

Jean, siguiendo alguna rocambolesca teoría psiquiátrica, había decidido instaurar un "sistema de comunicación aleatoria" por el cual se prohibía a los chicos sentarse únicamente con sus amiguitos, creando así los acostumbrados grupos cerrados típicos del Instituto. Aún cuando la idea tenía obvios fallos, no acarreaba excesivos problemas (aunque tampoco grandes avances). Servía, sin duda, para integrar a los hijos de los X-Men con el resto de chicos.

Desde la tarima, donde se ubicaba la mesa de los profesores, Jean rumiaba que lo que en realidad necesitaban esos chicos era _des_-integrarse.

Cría cuervos...

Aún _no_ sabía en qué estaban metidos sus niños, pero lo averiguaría. Y cuando lo hiciese, Jamie lo pagaría con creces. LeBeau tenía que ser. Sabía que tanto tiempo con su padre acabaría por corromperlo. Luego meditó esas palabras y se retractó. Remy no tenía la culpa, Jamie ya era de por sí un chico bastante imposible. Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, habría podido cambiar; pero nunca tuvo esa opción.

Bebió un trago de café para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

Mientras, Jamie notaba la escrutadora mirada de Jean sobre su cogote, pero siguió charlando como si no pasase nada. Era muy extravertido, tanto por naturaleza como por necesidad. Hasta hacía poco había vivido en una tierra extraña, alejada de la mano de Dios y llena de gente rarísima que algunos se empeñaban en llamar Francia. Conversar con perfectos desconocidos al tiempo que una mutante Alfa le espiaba no era nada para él.

Sarah, en cambio, se mostraba inquieta. Intentaba hacerle algún gesto a Jamie, pero éste ni la miraba. Qué majo… Menos mal que nada iba a cambiar aunque tuviera novio. Le hubiera dado la risa histérica si no fuera porque su madre había adquirido esa pose de ave de presa a punto de caer en picado sobre su víctima. Cogió el móvil y decidió escribirle un mensaje a su querido Niklaus. Cualquier cosa menos ver lo que se avecinaba.

— ¿Soy yo o Fénix está mirando a alguien?

Jamie giró la cabeza para atender a Garazi (la muchacha rubia que la noche pasada le rechazara). A pesar de la prohibición, Jean había decidido hacer una excepción y permitir que Garazi, a quien Jamie conocía desde hacía años, comiera junto a él, por considerar que se ayudarían mutuamente a integrarse.

- Me tiene vigilado – respondió Jamie, un poco presuntuoso.

- No, no es a ti – contradijo la Torre de Babel humana que era Luc.

Luc y garazi habían sido sus mejores amigos y compañeros en Francia. Cuando Jean le conminó a volver al "hogar dulce hogar", decidió traérselos consigo, no sólo porque serían un apoyo importante para sus planes, sino porque acudir al Internado Charles Xavier original era un honor disfrutado por muy pocos.

¡¿Cómo que no es _a mí_?!

Luc tuvo que encorvarse para no sobresalir (cosa harto improbable) y así poder señalarle un rincón de la sala.

— ¿Por qué mira a su hijo? – preguntó Garazi, apoyándose en el hombro de Jamie.

— El eslabón más débil – susurró él.

La única _no_ preocupada era Aisha. Mojaba tranquilamente una magdalena en el café, disfrutando del respetuoso vacío que le hacían sus compañeros, gracias a esa aura de intangibilidad heredada de su madre. Mientras Sarah aporreaba los botones de su móvil, Luc se encogía aún más, Garazi apretaba la clavícula de Jamie y éste meditaba sobre la conveniencia de huir; Aisha se reclinó en su asiento, reprimiendo un bostezo.

Aquello le parecía tan aburrido y tedioso como uno de esos documentales sobre fauna exótica que reponían una y otra vez en la televisión.

_En las extensas e inhóspitas llanuras del comedor de la Mansión-X habita una cantidad innumerable de criaturas; pero entre ellas, destaca la increíble y poderosa ave Fénix. Esta rapaz se aposenta en las más altas cumbres de la mesa para profesores, desde donde otea con su afilada vista, en busca de su presa._

_A varios metros de ella, el indefenso Danielus Summeriticus-Greyus, o ratoncito de los pasillos, mordisquea su bacon, desconocedor del peligro que se cierne sobre él._

_El Fénix abandona su atalaya y se dirige a grandes zancadas hacia la cría._

— Se lo va a comer – murmuró Jamie.

— ¡Venga ya! – exclamó Garazi, incrédula -. Es su madre, no puede hacer eso. No lo hará¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que sí.

— Zorra.

— No, Fénix.

_El astuto ave se aproxima por detrás, haciendo señales a los seres a su alrededor, los vulgata studiantis, para que no alerten a la presa. Mientras tanto, el Danielus, ignorante del cercano cazador, intenta meter una tostada de 15X10 en una taza de apenas 8 cm. de diámetro. Sus hábitos nocturnos le pasan factura._

_Cuando abre los ojos y se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, el Fénix posa una de sus garras en su hombro._

— Daniel¿puedo hablar contigo?

_El ratoncito tensa sus músculos, preparándose para el inminente ataque._

— ¿Sí, Directora Grey-Summers?

— Aún no estamos en horario lectivo, Danny, llámame mamá.

_Ante la brutal embestida, lo único que puede hacer el Danielus es bajar la cabeza._

— Claro… _mamá_. ¿Qué pasa?

— Pareces cansado, cariño¿has dormido bien?

_El ratoncito se encuentra acorralado…_

— La verdad, no.

— ¿Y eso?

— El gato de Jamie se puso malo y tuvimos que cuidarlo.

_El Fénix abre y cierra el pico, sin saber qué hacer tras el sorprendente contraataque. Pero muy pronto se sobrepone y utiliza la táctica "¿me estás tomando el pelo o qué?"_

— El gato.

— Mmm-hmmm… No sé qué tiene, pero no dejaba de maullar, el pobre. Si quieres puedes echarle un vistazo luego, a ver si tú averiguas lo que le pasa.

_Las armas de que dispone el Danielus son limitadas, pero muy efectivas._

— Ya. Y hoy habéis quedado para cuidarlo de nuevo.

— No. Hoy vamos a salir todos a _Harry's_.

— ¿A _Harry's_?

— Sí. ¿Por qué¿No podemos?

_El Danielus utiliza sus ojitos lastimeros para confundir aún más al Fénix._

— Claro que podéis, cariño. ¿Por qué no ibais a poder?

Justo en ese momento llegó Aurora McCoy, a la carrera, para acabar resollando frente al dúo materno-filial.

— Lo siento mucho, tía Jean. Sé… que me he… retrasado de forma… forma… forma intolerable… _buf_… pero… me he… arf… me he dormido.

— Qué¿tú también te acostaste tarde?

— Pues sí. Cuando examiné mi colección de hongos, esporas y mohos varios, observé que el _Geotrichum_ había desaparecido, al parecer porque algún desalmado había tirado el CD donde se incubaba a la basura. –Y al decir esto atravesó con la mirada a Daniel-. Afortunadamente encontré otros interesantes especimenes en el criadero natural.

Jean elevó las cejas y estiró el cuello hacia la chica, expectante.

— El congelador estropeado del sótano – explicó Aurora.

— Oh, por favor. –La mujer hizo un gesto de repugnancia-. Recuérdame que tire ese cacharro.

— Oh, no, no, no, no, no. No hagas eso. "Ese cacharro", como tú lo llamas, es una perfecta bio-estructura micológica. Creo que si permitimos su expansión y añado una sección de crecimiento controlado donde combinar varias muestras, lograré—

— Muy bien, Dawn, me parece perfecto. Así que has estado toda la noche recogiendo hongos¿verdad? – Jean sonrió astuta.

— En realidad, acabé interesándome más por las curiosas especies de moho; pero sí, vulgarmente podríamos decir que me dediqué a ello. La verdad, lo prefería a cuidar el gato de Jamie.

— ¿El gato de Jamie?

— Sí, está malito. Yo creo, en realidad, que no está enfermo, sino que se trata de una maniobra para recibir mimos. Leí algo sobre eso en el _Science_—

— Ya, ya, sí, muy interesante. –Jean paseó su mirada de Aurora a Daniel y de este a ella-. O sea, que cuidando al gato…

_Las fuerzas combinadas del Danielus y la Auroras, o ratón de biblioteca, vencen al Fénix, que pliega las alas en señal de derrota._

Jean iba a formular una última pregunta desesperada, pero sonó el timbre y decidió dejarlo.

— Muy bien niños, a clase.

Daniel se levantó de un salto y besó a su madre en la mejilla.

— Que tengas un buen día, mami.

— No se estrese, Directora – añadió Aurora.

— ¿Qué, nos vamos? –preguntó Jamie acercándose a ellos, con Garazi pegada a su hombro como si hubiera usado "super-glue".

— ¿Qué tenéis ahora? – quiso saber Danny, intentando parecer compuesto, pese a que su voz aguda lo delataba.

Jamie señaló a Jean.

— Historia.

— Es el eufemismo que utilizamos –dijo Aisha, ya a su lado. Como de costumbre, nadie entendió el chiste-. Y a vosotros os toca…

— Biología – contestaron al unísono Daniel y Aurora.

— Dawn, querida, si sonríes más se te va a romper la mandíbula – bromeó Jamie.

— ¿No me puede gustar la Biología?

— Por poder… - murmuró Danny.

— Oye, yo no digo nada porque te guste el béisbol.

— Lo acabas de hacer – dijo Aisha, casi sonriendo.

— El béisbol no tiene nada de malo –entró en la conversación Sarah, con la cara pegada al móvil-. La obsesión de mi hermano por obvios símbolos sexuales _sí_ que es preocupante.

Daniel le pegó en el brazo.

— Sarah, cariño, si sigues así vas a tener que conectarte al teléfono por vía intravenosa.

La chica no abandonó su tarea.

— Estoy escribiendo a Niklaus.

— _Norm_ – masculló Jamie, lo suficientemente alto como para que Jean lo oyera.

Quien, por cierto, lo hizo y le mandó la patentada mirada "no quiero volver a escuchar comentarios como ese en mi casa". Una de las más estrictas reglas del internado era la prohibición absoluta de despreciar a los demás por su aspecto o poderes (o, en aquel lugar, por _la falta_ de los mismos), pero Jamie se pasaba por el arco del triunfo dicha norma. Él había visto y sufrido lo suficiente de los _homo sapiens inferiores_, de los _norms_, como para despreciarlos durante diez vidas más. Niklaus no era diferente de los demás _norms_, fuera quien fuese su padre; o su madre.

Jean suspiró, intentado controlar sus deseos de ir y partirle la cara. En vez de eso, decidió poner punto y final a la reunión improvisada:

— A clase niños, que os toca.

El grupito soltó un gruñido a coro, desvirtuando el animoso tono de Jean.

— ¡Directora Grey-Summers, Directora Grey-Summers! – llamó uno de los alumnos, corriendo hacia ella y arrastrándola del brazo para comentarle algo, al parecer, muy urgente relacionado con petardos, un bote de ketchup y unos calzoncillos.

Jamie y compañía decidieron que era momento oportuno para hacer mutis por el foro. Pero antes de que salieran, Jean consiguió acallar lo suficiente al angustiado alumno para agregar en voz alta:

— No me he creído _nada_ de lo que me habéis contado. Desde ahora, os estaré vigilando.

* * *

— Es decir, que sospecha algo.

— No, Luc, lo dijo sólo para probar la acústica del comedor. ¿Tú que crees? – espetó Jamie.

_Harry's_ siempre había sido el local de la Patrulla-X. Cuando conseguían un momento de descanso, se reunían allí para tomar una copa o simplemente para visitar a Harry, ese extraño espécimen que parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo.

Algunas costumbres se heredan. Y algunos trabajos también. El estimado Harry ya no estaba detrás de la barra con una simpática sonrisa en el rostro y una oportuna cerveza en la mano. En su defecto se encontraba Joshua, sobrino de aquel.

Alguien (Jamie) lo definió como "una mezcla entre Timmy Edwards y Poncio Pilatos". Alguien cuyo mayor deseo era alejarse de los problemas, pero con tan mala suerte que siempre acababa en medio de alguno.

No se sabe muy bien por qué Joshua seguía regentando el local. Tal vez se lo había prometido a su tío; o, más probablemente, Lobezno le metió tal miedo en el cuerpo cuando se vieron por primera vez que se juró a sí mismo no marcharse jamás. Al fin y al cabo, no era tan mal trabajo: pasar las inspecciones esporádicas por sorpresa de la Policía Anti-Mutante, aguantar las borracheras de los jóvenes de _Protección Cívica_, soportar las canciones subidas de tono de los miembros de _Pureza_, ser servicial con el profesorado del Internado y, sobre todo, atender solícitamente a los adolescentes "raros" provenientes de ese mismo lugar.

Cuando Jamie volvió de Francia, decidió por impulso (como hacía siempre) que aquel se convertiría en su taberna favorita. Siendo menor como era, no podía beber alcohol (y Joshua no estaba dispuesto a proporcionárselo; el muchacho le producía resquemor, pero le tenía verdadero pánico a Logan y no pensaba hacer nada que pudiera cabrearlo). De todas formas, _Harry's_ era bastante ecléctico: tanto te podías pedir una birra, como comerte un helado o trincarte un sándwich.

Así pues, los siete adolescentes "extraños" pedían dos coca-colas, una coca-cola light, un zumo de pomelo, una limonada, una pepsi, un té frío y un bol gigante de helado de chocolate con siete cucharillas de plástico y se sentaban en la mesa del fondo, al lado de la cristalera, para tener buena panorámica, pero lo suficientemente escudados para que sólo fuera visible la mitad del grupo.

— Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo –dijo Danny, perforando el helado con su cuchara-. Mamá sospecha y no parará hasta pillarnos.

— Mira lo que me importa.

— ¿A ti te da todo igual, verdad? Claaaro, como el niño ha estado en Francia montando todo el follón que—

— ¡Daniel! – le acalló Sarah, echándole una mirada de estupefacción.

Danny siguió horadando, huraño, sin abrir la boca. Jamie lo miraba intrigado.

— Como iba diciendo antes de que Danny Boy me interrumpiera, no importa que sospeche, no tiene pruebas y ni se imagina que seamos capaces de hacer lo que hacemos. Además, el argumento del gato la ha dejado chafada. ¿Cómo os habéis coordinado?

Aurora dejó de inspeccionar la curiosa abrasión anaranjada cubriendo su esquina de la mesa.

— Fue idea de Aisha. Ayer por la noche nos dijo a Danny y a mí que si Jean nos preguntaba sobre lo que hacíamos por las noches le contestáramos esa milonga del gato. –Sonrió, casi orgullosa-. Lo del _Geotrichum_ se me ocurrió a mí, para pillarla por sorpresa. Aunque es cierto que ha _desaparecido_. – Y al decir esto echó una subrepticia ojeada a Daniel.

Jamie miró a Aisha en silencio.

— Sentí su presencia cercana – respondió sucintamente, sin levantar la vista del viejo libro que sostenía entre las manos. Parecía tener la mandíbula más tensa de lo habitual, pero ése era el único signo de emoción discernible en sus serias facciones.

— Podrías haberlo mencionado, _chére_.

Esta vez sí apartó los ojos de la lectura, clavándolos en los de su primo. Asemejaban dos trozos de cielo invernal.

— No me pareció oportuno.

Volvió al libro. Jamie no supo qué hacer durante un par de segundos. Luego soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Y se queda tan pichi, la tía!

— Mamá no se lo ha tragado – masculló Daniel, a lo suyo.

— Mamá, en realidad, no sabe lo que pasa. Si lo supiera, _yo_ sería la primera en darme cuenta. –Sarah se señaló la sien-. Puede que sospeche, pero tardará tiempo sólo en _esbozar_ nuestras actividades.

— Pero… ¿y cuándo lo descubra? – se alzó la tímida voz de Luc.

Daniel y Jamie tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Oh, por favor, no seáis cuentistas! – exclamó Sarah.

— Jean no es un ogro –añadió Aisha tras el libro-. Tiene fama de serlo, pero la verdad es que es bastante blanda. Sólo nos castigará…

— Para el resto de nuestra vida – puntualizó Jamie.

—…a no salir o a quedarnos sin postre o algo así.

Luc asintió, respetuoso. Agachó la cabeza y encorvó los hombros, como si estuviese ante el Muro de las Lamentaciones o ante el propio Jehová.

— Y deja de hacer eso – advirtió Aisha.

— ¿El qué?

— Tratarnos como irascibles dioses.

— Vuestros padres—

— Nuestros padres son nuestros padres. Nosotros somos nosotros. –Levantó la vista una centésima de segundo-. No me gusta que me traten como a una deidad. No le gusta a mi madre y a mí aún menos.

— Tranquila, prima, Luc es así. Tardó más de un año en hablarme de tú y no de usted¡y teníamos siete años!

— Lo que yo no entiendo –saltó de pronto Garazi, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces, removiendo el contenido de su lata-, es por qué, si Jean Grey-Summers no nos va a comer crudos, no le explicamos lo que hacemos.

Se hizo un consciente silencio.

— Mamá jamás nos permitiría salir de misión – respondió Sarah, sintiéndose como la portavoz de la familia.

— Piensa que no estamos preparados – dijo Jamie.

— Y que aún somos demasiado jóvenes – agregó Daniel.

— Intenta protegernos, supongo – murmuró Aurora.

— Ya, a ver si lo entiendo. Salimos todas las noches sin permiso de Jean y cagados de miedo de que nos castigue, porque si le pidiéramos que nos dejara jugar a los X-Men adultos no nos dejaría porque cree que somos muy niños y lo único que desea es protegernos. ¿Lo he pillado bien?

Se hizo un avergonzado silencio.

— Demasiadas oraciones subordinadas, pero la idea es correcta – dijo Aisha y pareció sonreír.

— Ah, bueno, haberlo dicho antes. Estaba un poco harta de darle leña a los antimutantes y no saber por qué nos escondíamos. Resulta que los niños tienen aires de grandeza, pero aún están sobreprotegidos. Me alegra saber cuál es la situación. Ya sabéis, nosotros, los mutantes normales sin grandes apellidos, preferimos saber por qué hacemos las cosas.

Luc miraba a Garazi espantado, como si acabara de gritar el innombrable nombre judío de Dios delante de Él.

— No te lo dije porque en realidad no le dí importancia – se excusó Jamie encogiéndose de hombros.

— Si fueras tan empático como guapo, serías mucho mejor persona.

— De hecho, sería una _persona_.

Ambos sonrieron, pero se notaba una tensión reprimida en las comisuras de sus labios. Parecía una mueca usual. Sarah, superando la acostumbrada punzada de celos, se preguntó qué habría pasado para que, a veces, se mirasen como si tuvieran asuntos pendientes.

— Ahora que lo sabes –intercedió- ¿lo vas a dejar?

Garazi le echó un larga mirada y Sarah, aún sin poderes, notó trabajar las ruedecitas de su cabeza rubia. Al final, relajó las facciones y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

— Claro que no. Sólo me quejaba porque Jai _nunca_ me cuenta nada.

De nuevo la misma tirantez, pero esta vez más matizada.

— No me lo puedo creer¿con todo lo que habla? – ironizó Daniel.

Sarah puso una mano en su brazo de forma automática y llevó la otra al hombro de Jamie. Descendía de una larga tradición de mujeres diplomáticas, pacifistas, compasivas y, en general, buenas; odiaba las peleas entre conocidos como los latverianos a Reed Richards.

Advirtió que la melena de Jamie le rozaba los dedos. Poseía esa clase de cabellos que mantiene su brillo incluso en invierno y pueden provocar la envidia de cualquier mujer. Era castaño-rojizo, suave y liso y olía a primavera. De hecho, si acercaba un poco más la nariz…

— ¿Has hablado con Niklaus? – cortó Aisha.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya sabes, Niklaus, mi hermano, tu _novio_. Metro noventa, rubio, ojos—

— Me ha mandado un video-mensaje.

— Ah, mira qué bien, que majo, qué… _empático_.

Jamie se atragantó con su coca-cola y comenzó a toser. Aurora pensó que era por el comentario de Aisha, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Estiró el cuello hacia un lado y miró a través de la cristalera.

Y de repente hizo una perfecta imitación de una mulata Jamie Lee Curtis en Halloween. Bueno, de hecho, se puso tan pálida que parecía albina.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Daniel, a quien Aisha obstaculizaba la vista.

— Cazadores.

Hay palabras que caen como una bomba. Ésta fue como 20 nucleares.

Jmaie hizo ademán de marcharse, pero ya era tarde: la puerta se abrió con un chirrido metálico.

Ciertas teorías dicen que las botas militares tienen un sonido característico y fácilmente identificable cualquiera que sea la superficie sobre la que paseen. Esto suele conjugarse con las doctrinas "Frodo en el camino", que aseguran que un hombre armado con, al menos, una pistola y un cuchillo pueden percibirse a 100 metros de distancia. Todo ello unido al efecto "no se escuchan ni las moscas cuando los problemas acechan" hizo que los siete adolescentes se deslizaran hacia abajo en sus asientos (desgraciadamente para él, Luc sobresalía más de dos cabezas).

— Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Desea algo? – saludó Joshua, solícito.

El joven uniformado (quien ostentaba orgulloso las siglas de _Pureza_) no respondió, limitándose a asentir de forma ausente, acostumbrado a que le lamieran el culo. Se quitó los guantes de cuero muy lentamente (tan despacio que un ent podría haber terminado una frase en su idioma) y miró la mesa del fondo, la única ocupada, donde se aposentaba un grupito de jovenzuelos.

Jamie llevó la mano a su reloj mientras _Frére Jacques_ sonaba en su cabeza (como siempre lo hacía cuando la Muerte le sobrevolaba). Sarah lo observaba inquieta. Aisha echó un vistazo a sus espaldas, volvió a girarse y negó con la cabeza.

Había diez hombres afuera, tres de ellos armados con ametralladoras, custodiando un camión blindado de ventanucos enrejados.

Jamie apretó la correa de su reloj. Una luz roja brillaba sobre la pantalla digital. Eran las 16:16 p.m., una hora muy interesante para morir.

El joven uniformado avanzó hacia la mesa. Joshua decidió que los vasos necesitaban una buena limpieza, así que sacó un trapo y se dispuso a frotar hasta todo acabar. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar: era tan difícil quitar la sangre de la madera. Pero claro, a quién le importa la higiene cuando ves ante ti las puertas de un "campo de reclusión". Pues a Joshua, aunque parezca mentira.

— Buenas tardes – habló el joven uniformado.

Los chicos consiguieron articular una respuesta cordial, incluso alegre.

— ¿Ocurre algo, agente? – preguntó Sarah, con su patentada sonrisa de chica norteamericana modelo.

— Teniente.

— Oh, disculpe, qué despiste el mío. Debí suponer que tenía un rango mayor.

El joven uniformado no vio a Jamie taparse el rostro con una mano. En vez de eso, sacó un curioso artilugio electrónico de la parte trasera de su cinturón, al lado de un collar de Genosha.

— Este es un procedimiento rutinario de detección de mutantes no registrados – informó en voz monocorde.

— ¿Mutantes? – fue lo único que le salió a Sarah.

Jamie se dio la vuelta hacia el teniente. Había adquirido la expresión "María Antonieta cuando le dijeron que para detenerla miembros de la plebe iban a tocarla".

— ¡Mutantes! ¿Está insinuando que podríamos ser uno de esos sucios mutis?

El joven uniformado encendió el aparato y pulsó varios botones para configurarlo. Le salía muy bien eso de hacer oídos sordos. Un corto pitido le avisó de que ya estaba listo. Lo levantó por en cima de su cabeza e hizo un pase general.

Nada.

— Me parece insultante. Si fuéramos mutis no podríamos entrar en este establecimiento. – Jamie señaló el arco metálico pegado a la puerta.

El joven uniformado se encogió de hombros. Sarah lo estaba mirando con una expresión que esperara que él encontrara alentadora y el teniente creyó oportuno suavizar su comportamiento para agradar a esa chica tan encantadora.

— Esos monstruos usan triquiñuelas – explicó, sólo para ella.

— ¿Triquiñuelas? ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Sarah como si e verdad fuera ignorante.

— Usan cacharros que disimulan sus especiales ondas electromagnéticas, como relojes de pulsera y cosas así. –Hubo un ocultamiento general de artilugios móviles de medición de tiempo-. También ocultan rasgos físicos que pudieran identificarles, poniéndose lentillas o tiñéndose el pelo. –No vio cómo Aisha se llevaba una mano a su lustroso cabello azabache, estaba muy ocupado dándole a los botones-. Sus nombres, por favor.

— Sarah Summers-Grey.

El teniente respondió a la sonrisa de Sarah con otra, incapaz de resistirse.

— Aisha Munroe.

El joven uniformado parpadeo, extrañado, al estudiar los datos en la pantalla. A Aisha siempre le ocurría lo mismo.

— No consta el nombre de su padre – dijo el teniente, como si no pudiera creerlo.

— Lo sé.

— Sólo aparece información de su familia materna.

— Sí, ¿intenta decirme algo, teniente?

Lo que el joven en realidad quería decir era: "Donde debería consignarse el nombre de tu padre aparece el rótulo _información altamente confidencial_. ¿Quién es él, el puto Presidente?". Pero no abrió la boca, porque mira que si fuera el Presidente de verdad (o alguien más poderoso aún), su carrera tendría menos futuro que Lincoln cuando dijo "me aburro en el despacho oval¿Por qué no vamos al teatro?".

Aisha respiró tranquila (aunque su rostro, como siempre, no demostró emoción alguna). Podía odiar a su padre, pero la influencia que éste ejerció sobre ciertos sectores le salvaba la vida a ella y a su madre. Lo de Niklaus era una situación muy diferente.

El joven uniformado carraspeó, cambiando de víctima.

— Aurora McCoy.

Mientras tanto, el teniente vio cómo la pijita rubia metía la mano en su bolso e inmediatamente llevó la suya a su pistola.

— Deténgase.

— Tranquilo, ¿quiere? Tengo que sacar un documento.

Él la miró desconfiado, apretando la culata.

— No soy de aquí –explicó ella, muy despacio, mientras con el mayor de los cuidados sacaba un objeto blanco y rectangular-. Esto es una certificación administrativa. –Puso la hoja encima de la mesa, junto al pasaporte-. Aún no estoy inscrita en el Registro norteamericano. El papel es una prueba de que no estoy en la lista de mutantes franceses. Soy humana.

Si hubiera sido Pinocho, le hubiese crecido la nariz 20 metros. Claro que en ese mundo, Pinocho hubiera sido calificado de mutante y no estaría vivo.

El joven uniformado escrutó tanto el documento como el pasaporte. Aquella mierda estaba en francés, pero hizo como si lo entendiera.

— Yo también soy de allí – dijo Luc, enseñando los correspondientes papeles.

— ¿Ambos sois franceses?

Los dos chicos asintieron. A decir verdad, fue Garazi quien asintió. Luc estaba demasiado absorto observando cómo el teniente estudiaba su documentación mientras no cejaba en acariciar su pistola de forma pelín masturbatoria.

Algo no iba bien del todo, parecía como si el joven uniformado intentara recordar algo, sin lograrlo. Al final desistió, dejó los papeles sobre la mesa e hizo un gesto a Danny.

— Daniel Summers-Grey.

El aparato produjo un pitido atroz.

— ¡Quiero decir Daniel Philip! Es Daniel Philip Summers-Grey.

— ¿En qué quedamos, Daniel o Daniel Philip?

— Daniel Philip – respondió el adolescente, cuya voz oscilaba entre el contralto "niño cantor de Viena" y el barítono.

Esta vez la máquina sí aceptó los datos, pero el teniente no tanto.

— Es mi hermano – dijo Sarah sonriendo, como disculpándose por la existencia del pobre chaval.

Había algo en la sonrisa de las Grey que lograba que incluso las piedras se derritiesen.

— Es un crío, no sabe lo que dice.

Y había algo en el sentido de la oportunidad de los LeBeau que hubiera podido sacar de sus casillas a Job.

El joven uniformado miró a Jamie como aquel que mira un escupitajo e el suelo.

— Nombre.

— No puedo creer que sospeche de nosotros.

— _Nombre_.

— James-Thierry-LeBeau.

El rostro del teniente se iluminó con un brillo feroz.

— LeBeau. – Había conseguido encajar las piezas perdidas.

_Uh-oh_ pensó Jamie. Era uno de los inteligentes. Uno de los que podían pensar y masticar chicle a la vez, o andar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

— Levántese.

Jamie se irguió con la fluidez de una obra de Paganini tocada en un Stradivarius. Observó la marca del artilugio: "Riedle Enterprises". Casi sonrió al ver el nombre de uno de sus más enconados enemigos.

El joven uniformado pasó su detector cerca del cuerpo de Jamie, desde la cabeza hasta la parte alta de los muslos. No se agachó, porque eso le hubiese dejado en una postura indefensa.

— ¿Lo ve? Humano.

Sarah especuló irónica si Jamie sufría alguna enfermedad que le impedía estarse callado o si lo de ser un bocas era una simple opción personal.

El joven uniformado apretó las mandíbulas. LeBeau, era un LeBeau y sus jefes le habían ordenado que se mantuviera alerta por si se encontraba con un LeBeau acompañado de un chico y una chica franceses. No le concretaron más, sólo que mantuviese los ojos abiertos. Pero luego se enteró de que las instrucciones llegaban de las altísimas instancias: los hermanos Riedle. Era algo importante si los jefazos se interesaban por él. Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, el tal LeBeau era un tirillas con cara de nena. Era un capuyo y probablemente maricón, pero nada más.

Entonces advirtió que llevaba un reloj.

— Quítese el reloj.

— ¿Perdone?

— Quítese el reloj – repitió el teniente, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal.

El tiempo se había detenido. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido de fricción producido por Joshua al limpiar los vasos.

— He dicho que te quites el reloj.

Jamie se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "si quieres llegar a esto…" y comenzó a soltar la correa.

Daniel cerró los ojos e intentó elegir entre todas las oraciones conocidas.

Jamie terminó la tarea, cogió el reloj de un extremo y, tras balancearlo unos segundos frente al rostro del teniente, lo dejó encima de la mesa.

El joven uniformado apretó aún más los dientes. Estaba a punto de detenerlo, fuese muti o no. Pero era alumno de ese apestoso Internado Xavier y si resultaba que no era mutante (y eso parecía, pues su detector no pitaba), los de allí moverían varios hilos y se encargarían de trasladarlo a dirigir el tráfico.

Abatido, pasó el aparato arriba y abajo una vez más.

Un silencio taoísta, de esos que no te los crees cuando te los cuentan.

El teniente guardó su detector y se alejó sin despedirse siquiera. Sarah le dio un pisotón a Jamie antes de que éste soltase alguna burrada.

Antes de salir, el teniente inspeccionó el arco metálico detector de mutantes (utilizando la sofisticada técnica de pegarle pataditas). Descubrir que funcionaba (gracias a la infalible prueba proporcionada por una pantalla encendida con letras brillantes y los botones parpadeando) no ayudó a levantar su moral.

Se acercó a la barra. Joshua seguía frotando los vasos como un poseso.

— Llamaré a los de Sanidad para que realicen una inspección.

Joshua palideció tanto como si le hubieran dicho "oye¿eso que sobresale por tu espalda es una cola prensil?". Hecha la mala acción del día, el joven uniformado se marchó definitivamente.

— Por poco – comentó Daniel.

— ¿Cómo-has-conseguido-hacer-eso? – preguntó Sarah, al tiempo que recogía el reloj de encima de la mesa.

— ¿El qué? – Jamie estaba demasiado ocupado observando el grupo armado y su teniente.

— Conseguir que los detectores no se pusieran en alerta cuando te quitaste el reloj inhibidor. –Hizo una pausa, asombrada-. ¿Eres humano y no nos lo has dicho?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, no sea ridícula! – Sin apartar los ojos de la cristalera, elevó su pierna y señaló el tobillo.

Fuera, uno de los soldados señaló con la cabeza hacia _Harry's_, pero su superior hizo un gesto negativo.

Sarah se agachó hacia el pie de Jamie. Al principio no vio nada raro, luego le bajó el calcetín. Una banda metálica le rodeaba el tobillo.

— Tienes un segundo inhibidor.

— Una muy buena idea – dijo Aisha, quien había vuelto a su libro.

— En Francia las cacerías son mucho más comunes –explicó Jamie-. Quien no tiene un segundo inhibidor, muere.

— No conocía este modelo – susurró Sarah, acariciando el liso metal con un dedo.

— Se inventó en unos laboratorios secretos de la República Checa. Me traje varios, os los prestaré. Me parece que, a partir de ahora, las cacerías van a aumentar por aquí también.

Los chicos miraron a los cazadores. Uno de ellos abrió la furgona escoltado por otro de sus compañeros. Utilizó un dedo para contar algo del interior y luego pareció decirle alguna cosa a su teniente. Éste volvió a disentir. Cerraron las puertas y el joven uniformado se metió en uno de los coches escolta.

Antes de partir, una mano se aferró a los barrotes de la ventana trasera de la furgona. Era verde hoja y una capa de sangre endurecida cubría sus uñas.

Los cazadores habían cogido sus presas y ahora se disponían a llevarlas al matadero.

— Esta noche, a la misma hora – dijo Jamie.

Ni siquiera Danny objetó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Tal vez debería haber dicho desde un principio que esta historia es totalmente AU, pero como Jean aparece a las primeras de cambio y sabemos que en el universo Marvel oficial la nena está más muerta que el prota del "6º Sentido", no me pareció necesario. En otro orden de cosas... Pensé en hacer que Aurora, ya que su madre es puertorriqueña, usara varias expresiones de allí, pero luego lo descarté por no parecerme conveniente. ¿Por qué iba ella a utilizar un vocabulario distinto si esta historia está escrita en castellano (muy español, pero castellano al fin y al cabo)?

Ahhh... _Star Wars_... Me encanta sisar diálogos de esa película.

* * *

­­­­

**CAPÍTULO 3**

— Muy bien, ¿se ha entendido el plan?

— No sé por qué me tengo que quedar – gruñó Aurora.

Jamie le pasó un brazo por los hombros, en actitud paternalista.

— Es necesario. Si Jean sospecha, puede que se levante, la muy z— _astuta_, e intente descubrir si estamos en nuestras habitaciones. Tú te encargarás de impedirlo.

— ¿Cómo? No es como convencer a tío Kurt para que te perdone, ¿sabes?

— Sé. Pero tú eres una chica muy lista, Dawn. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás el modo.

— Sin tener que matarla, claro – añadió Luc automáticamente.

Jamie se giró hacia él para echarle una mirada vitriólica.

— Gracias, Luc, muy amable por la aclaración.

— Sólo intentaba ayudar.

— Pues no lo hagas.

— No seas borde – le conminó Aisha.

— En fin, como iba diciendo… Tú, Aurora, con tu despierta imaginación serás capaz de hacer frente a cualquier contingencia que suponga Jean. Lo harás, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí? ¿A que lo vas a hacer?

El muchacho esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas. Jamie había heredado ese encanto ruin de su padre, aquel que no se podía vencer, aunque supieras que sería tu perdición. Aurora, por supuesto, no pudo resistirse y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron.

— Está bien, lo haré. Pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo.

— Ésta es mi chica.

Jamie le frotó el brazo con energía y la besó en la coronilla. Danny se mosqueó: ¿acaso el calavera no tenía suficiente con tirarle los tejos a su hermana? Por no mencionar la complicidad sexual que mantenía con Garazi o el tonteo crónico que se llevaba con su madre.

— ¿Cómo sabré cuándo habéis vuelto? – preguntó Aurora, intentando parecer indiferente ante el contacto de Jamie.

— Escucharás el _Claro de luna_ de Beethoven – respondió él.

— ¿Vas a volver a realizar el numerito del piano? –preguntó Sarah-. ¿No es peligroso? Al final mi madre te va a castigar.

— Ya es suficiente castigo estar aquí y acudir todos los días a clase. –Miró a su prima, resentido-. ¿Por qué no puedo tener tus privilegios e ir a clase cuando me da la gana?

— Porque no tienes un cociente intelectual que es la envidia de la Inteligencia Suprema – respondió Aisha y le sacó la lengua.

— Yo poseo mi propia y alucinante inteligencia que nada tiene que envidiar a la tuya. ¿Cómo, si no, habría podido engañar a Jean estas últimas semanas?

— Por cierto, hablando de eso –saltó Sarah-, ¿de dónde sacas el alcohol para disimular tu aliento? Porque no nos paramos por el camino cuando volvemos a casa de una misión y no veo que lleves ninguna botella de vodka encima.

Jamie metió dos dedos en el bolsillo frontal del chaleco antibalas remendado y sacó dos botellitas de cristal, de esas que suelen estar en los minibares de los hoteles.

— ¿De dónde las has sacado?

— Oh, no me creerás, pero de un armario en la habitación de tu madre.

— ¿El pequeño que se encuentra junto al tocador? – A Sarah se le ocurrió esta pregunta antes de la lógica, que le vino dos segundos después y sería: "¿Qué hacías tú en la habitación de mi madre?"

— Sí, había un montón de ellas. –Vio que los hermanos Summers-Grey palidecían y se llevaban las manos a la cabeza-. ¿Pasa algo?

— Jamie, mi madre las colecciona.

— ¿Colecciona botellitas de minibares? ¿Qué clase de colgada hace una cosa así?

— Nuestra madre – replicaron Sarah y Danny al unísono.

— Y luego me llaman pirado a mí.

Garazi iba a decir algo, pero decidió dejarlo. ¿Para qué, verdad?

Aisha, mientras tanto, espiaba por la ventana. Los dos hombres apostados bajo ella frotaban sus manos y les echaban su aliento para intentar calentarlas. Cada dos segundos, más o menos, miraban hacia su izquierda, con cara de pocos amigos. Uno de ellos, el de complexión más fuerte, hizo acopio de fuerzas y subió su manga para echarle un vistazo al reloj. Luego volvió a bajarse la manga de un tirón. Dijo algo. Por su expresión, un juramento. Dejaron pasar casi un minuto hasta que el fuerte hizo un gesto con su cabeza, señalando hacia un lado. Su compañero asintió y ambos abandonaron el lugar antes de que les relevaran. Como siempre, la segunda guardia llegaba tarde y, como siempre también, sus predecesores se habían cansado de esperar.

– Vamos, ya es la hora – avisó Aisha.

Sin prisa, pero sin pausa, con todo el cuidado que su apremio les permitía, cada uno de los adolescentes fue saliendo por la ventana. El último, Jamie, se paró un momento en el alfeizar para mirar hacia atrás.

— Contamos contigo, Dawn, no _nos_ falles.

* * *

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, meter cinco elefantes en un mini es más fácil a que quepan seis personas con trajes de asalto en un BMW 750. Diga lo que diga BMW.

La lycra o el material de moléculas inestables ocupan menos. Pero claro, los trajes de moléculas inestables se estaban demostrando inútiles contra las nuevas armas y los hechos de lycra tendían al daltonismo cromático. Además, ambos carecían de lugar para muchos bolsillos donde guardar cosas útiles como GPS (o habanos, al estilo Lobezno. Claro que Logan era uno de esos hombres que podían ir por ahí con un traje de lycra de colores chillones sin problemas).

Conducir con botas militares, coderas y guantes ignífugos también tiene su aquel. Y si no, que se lo preguntasen a Aisha. No era la mayor del grupo (Niklaus, el universitario sempiternamente ausente lo era, y tras él, Jamie); tampoco tenía carné; pero sí que era su coche. O bueno, uno de los de su difunto padre. Pero era casi decir lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, entraba dentro de la herencia de Aisha, y aunque ésta se encontraba bajo el fideicomiso de su madre hasta su mayoría de edad, _técnicamente_ le pertenecía a la muchacha.

Era una suerte que en la carretera entre Salem Center y Nueva York no hubiera nunca controles de velocidad (o de cualquier otro tipo). También era una bendición que no abundaran las curvas, porque Aisha gastaba zapatilla que parecía accionista de Nike.

Salieron hacia las ocho de la Mansión, pero entre una cosa y otra alcanzaron su destino rozando la medianoche. Y rozando las paredes con los retrovisores, cuando a Aisha se le ocurrió probar su inteligencia espacial y meter el coche en un callejón.

— Tal vez… no deberíamos dejarlo aquí… No parece muy seguro. Vamos, digo yo… Que tampoco me estoy quejando… Sólo lo comentaba.

Aisha miró a Luc, quien se sentaba a su lado (porque era imposible que aquel poste telefónico entrara en el asiento de atrás), agarrando nervioso su cinturón de seguridad, como si de una boa constrictor a punto de ahogarle se tratase.

— Tranquilo, este coche tiene un sistema de seguridad a prueba de gambitos.

Posó una mano en su delgado brazo y sonrió. Luc se quedó muy quietecito muy quietecito, asustado de romper el hechizo, porque no siempre se tiene la oportunidad tan maravillosa de poder ver la sonrisa de una diosa. Jamie los observó, suspicaz. Le dio un codazo a Sarah y con una mirada le transmitió sus jocosas sospechas amorosas. Ella murmuró "ni hablar".

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien. – La voz de Aisha pareció de repente tan anciana y sabia como el mundo.

— Sí, ¡eres el amo del cotarro! - exclamó Garazi, agachada hacia él, sentada sobre las rodillas de Jamie (a alguien le tenía que tocar y Garazi dijo bromeando que estaba acostumbrada a esa posición).

Luc enrojeció y deseó evaporarse allí mismo. Normalmente, la gente sólo lo piensa en sentido metafórico, pero la gente, por lo general, no tiene el poder mutante de transformar su cuerpo en cualquiera de los estados de la materia, como sí podía hacerlo Luc. De todas maneras, no se convirtió en humo porque habían "desconectado" sus poderes cuando se acercaban… allá donde debían ir… ese sitio…

— ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó.

— Aquí es donde se encuentra el Cuartel General de la Policía Anti-Mutante. –Aisha intentó abrir su puerta, pero se lo impedía la pared-. Tendremos que salir por el techo solar.

— Creí que el Cuartel General era ese edificio enorme del centro de Manhattan.

— Simples oficinas administrativas que sirven de tapadera a las verdaderas prisiones ubicadas aquí –explicó Jamie sujetándose a los bordes de la abertura en el techo y apoyado las plantas de los pies en el respaldo de los asientos delanteros-. Paranoias que le entraron a Haller jr. Ya sabes, papi ex presidente genocida, su hijo jefe de genocidas armados "en secreto". Pero igual de imbéciles. –Consiguió subir al techo y ofreció su brazo para ayudar a los demás-. Pensó que los mutis nunca encontraríamos su escondrijo.

— ¿Pero qué demonios es este sitio? – preguntó Luc, una vez aterrizó en la calle y miró a su alrededor.

El lugar estaba desierto. Parecía uno de esos pueblos fantasmas de las películas de serie B, solo que mucho más grande. La pintura desconchada de las paredes de los edificios dejaba ver unos ladrillos baratos. Altísimos focos, al estilo de los de los campos de fútbol, derramaban una blanca luz aséptica que iluminaba las calles de asfalto roto. Al fondo, la figura de un enorme estadio se recortaba contra el cielo oscuro. Había una octavilla en la acera, vieja y amarillenta; en su letra medio corrida aún se leía el aviso que ordenaba a todos los mutantes estar presentes en el Estadio, llamándolos por grupos clasificados por apellidos y asignándoles un horario específico.

— Es el antiguo guetto de Nueva York.

Luc se giró para mirar a Aisha. Mantenía un rictus extraño, mezcla de tristeza y rabia y él se preguntó que se sentiría al ser ella, al descender de quien descendía y saber lo que sabía.

— ¿Dónde está el nuevo?

Jamie esbozó una sonrisa atroz, irrealmente pasional en aquel paisaje muerto.

— No hay nuevo. – Abrió el maletero, sin decir más.

— Todos fueron eliminados –explicó Sarah. Se agachó y recogió el papel del suelo-. Un día, los habitantes fueron reunidos en el estadio y… - Puso sus dedos índice y medio extendidos cerca de la sien.

— ¿Así, sin más? – Luc había oído cuentos al respecto, pero nunca se los creyó.

— El método europeo no fue mejor –dijo Daniel, irritado-. Dejar morir de hambre a los mutantes en los guettos no me parece una salida _piadosa_.

— Jamás quise insinuar algo así – replicó Luc al instante, encogiéndose en actitud temerosa.

— El método europeo dio tiempo para que varios guettos fueran liberados -argumentó Jamie, volviendo con pequeños artilugios en las manos-. Bueno, basta de cháchara, a trabajar. Coged uno cada uno y colocáoslo en el oído.

— ¿Qué son? –preguntó Sarah. De nuevo, la lógica le llegó dos segundos más tarde. A punto estuvo de romper el pequeño ingenio electrónico entre le pulgar y el índice, presa de un ramalazo Summers-. Quiero decir… sé que son intercomunicadores, pero nunca había visto este modelo.

— Tecnología punta del MI6. No pueden ser detectados por los típicos sistemas. Utilizan un revolucionarios modelo no basado ni en ondas radiofónicas ni en infrarrojos. – Jamie se pegó el ingenio en el pabellón auricular en vez de en el conducto auditivo externo.

— ¿De dónde has sacado estas maravillas? – quiso saber Aisha, mirando emocionada su intercomunicador.

— Digamos que Jean va a echar en falta uno de los lotes del cargamento.

— ¿Los has _robado_? – saltó Danny, con el mismo tono que un novio gitano tradicional hubiera dicho "¿no eres virgen?".

— No, sólo los he sustraído.

— No veo la diferencia.

— Robar es quitarle a otra persona algo que es suyo. Sustraer es hacerse con algo que debiera ser suyo pero que nunca llegó a sus manos. –Daniel seguía observándolo con una ceja arqueada-. Hubo un oportuno accidente por el camino y Jean cree que perdieron una de las cajas. No te preocupes, ni siquiera la busca.

Aisha se aguantó las ganas de coger su navaja multiusos y destripar el pequeño artilugio y se lo colocó en el oído.

— Tía Jean consigue sorprenderme –dijo, sumando un punto a la imagen que tenía de la pelirroja-. Jamás pensé que tuviera contactos en el MI6.

Jamie esbozó otra sonrisa lobuna de las suyas.

— Y no los tiene.

Aisha mejoró en veinte puntos su imagen de Jean.

— Bueno, tropa, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer –habló Jamie, deseoso de entrar en acción-. Sarah, Ash, Garazi, vosotras a los sótanos por las alcantarillas. ¿Habéis memorizado el mapa?

La telépata y la superdotada del grupo asintieron, mosqueadas por una pregunta tan tonta.

— Luc, Danny Boy y yo vigilaremos desde arriba.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que ese plano que nos has dado está bien? –preguntó Daniel, tan confiado como siempre-. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

— Del único superviviente de este guetto – respondió Jamie, sin siquiera hacer ademán de explayarse.

De repente, el ruido de una camioneta se escuchó a lo lejos. Le costaba cambiar de marchas y sus bajos rozaban el suelo, produciendo un agudo chirrido.

— Si estamos preparados vámonos ya –urgió Jamie-. Y recordad, es posible que no nos quede más remedio que reconectar nuestros poderes.

— Pero sólo como único recurso –añadió Sarah. Su voz se había agravado varias octavas-. Aún no controlamos bien nuestros dones, no sabemos ni la magnitud ni las consecuencias que pueden llegar a tener. Por no mencionar que ese edificio estará lleno de detectores, rayos antimutantes y toda clase de dispositivos defensivos hechos a medida contra nosotros. –Hizo una pausa casi opaca para reforzar lo siguiente: No quiero un nuevo Día de la Catástrofe.

— En estos instantes, me gustaría estar en la piel de Aurora – susurró Danny.

* * *

Si la piel del brazo derecho de Aurora McCoy hubiera podido pensar, lo hubiera hecho en lo bien que estaría en el culito de un bebé.

Hacía dos segundos que el gato de Jamie le había pegado un zarpazo leonino cuando la muchacha acercó la mano para ofrecerle una oreo más.

— Felino del diablo – masculló Aurora, soplándose las tres perfectas rayas carmesíes cruzándole el antebrazo.

El gato siguió lamiendo su pata, indiferente, como si quisiera recompensarla por su gran hazaña. De repente, se paró, bajó la pata dibujando una mueca de desagrado y, tras unos segundos de temerosa perplejidad, eructó.

La satisfacción alivió el escozor de Aurora.

— ¡Já! Así aprenderás, Gato.

No es que el animal le cayera mal a la adolescente (aunque aquel engendro de ojos gualdas no producía muchas simpatías) y por eso lo llamara "Gato". Sino que se llamaba así. Cosas de Jamie. Ni que fuera Holly Golightly. Bueno, en realidad sí que tenía un aire a Audrey Hepburn, sobre todo en la complexión de canario desnutrido, pero ella ganaba a Jamie en masculinidad.

La reencarnación de Azrael en azabache volvió a eructar. Aurora sonrió al ver su expresión de desamparo; ese gato tenía expresividad humana. El animal le echó una mirada incisiva, casi como si la comprendiera. Luego dirigió su hocico hacia la puerta, con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico.

Se dice que los animales podían percibir el aura de una Jean Grey-Summers furibunda a 250 kilómetros a la redonda, de la misma manera que pueden notar terremotos, erupciones volcánicas… En resumen, toda catástrofe natural. En realidad, Jean Grey ostenta la calificación de catástrofe _galáctica_ en los archivos Shi'ar, pero para el caso es lo mismo.

Aurora agarró al gato. Éste sacó sus uñas e intentó asirse a la cama; desgraciadamente para él, su panza pesaba demasiado y justo en ese momento le dio una debilera intestinal, así que tuvo que soltarse con una maullido lastimero. Arañó el aire, en una perfecta imitación de Timmy Edwards cuando se cayó al bidón gigante lleno de sirope en la última fiesta de fin de curso, pero fue en vano. De modo que la adolescente se lo llevó en volandas hacia el pasillo.

Es de admirar el aplomo de Aurora para llevar consigo, como si nada, esa bomba escatológica.

Resultaba fácil saber por dónde venía Jean Grey-Summers cuando estaba cabreada, porque los cuadros, jarrones y todo aquello que no llevara una sujeción a prueba de tornados, tenía tendencia a "saltar" ante su paso.

Aurora vio uno de los ángeles de porcelana volar, literalmente, y estrellarse contra la pared, dejando un montón de añicos sobre los que resaltaba la sonrisa de la figura, salvada del desastre. A continuación, Jean tomó la curva del corredor y apareció ante ella, con la vena de la sien hinchada, el pelo tieso a causa de la energía estática que rezumaba y dos botellitas en una mano.

Aurora y el gato se abrazaron. Nadie en esa casa había visto así a la Directora Grey-Summers desde, por lo menos, la semana pasada.

— Dónde-demonios-está.

— ¿Quién? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica, mientras estrujaba el gato para impedirle la huída.

— Ese-maldito-embaucador-mentiroso-calavera-timador-jaranero-pendenciero-traidor-y-futuro cadáver-de-¡LeBeau!

En los jardines de la Mansión, una familia entera de mapaches decidió que era un buen momento para emigrar a algún otro lugar más tranquilo, como Cabo Cañaveral o Sierra Leona.

Todo había comenzado veinte minutos atrás, cuando la líder de los X-Men Action Force, Júbilo, obsequió a Jean con dos botellitas de un hotel malayo. La pelirroja se puso muy contenta, porque no era muy común un artículo proveniente de esa región.

Diez minutos atrás descubrió, fastidiada, que ya tenía botellitas de ese lugar (regalo de Logan, quien decidió guardárselas para no bebérselas).

Ocho minutos y 46 segundos atrás, no consiguió encontrar las susodichas.

Ocho minutos y 25 segundos atrás, descubrió que había un hueco apreciable en su colección.

Siete minutos y 56 segundos atrás, percibió el característico residuo psíquico de cierto adolescente afrancesado y diabólico.

Seis minutos y 28 segundos atrás, comprobó que le faltaba una botellita de whisky (de Iverness) y otra de ron (conseguida en La Habana). Allí donde habían estado el rastro era reciente.

Cinco minutos y 40 segundos atrás, Jean había obtenido el resultado de sumar un Jamie LeBeau, unas botellitas de alcohol y unas serenatas a la madrugada: le estaban ocultando algo.

Durante dos minutos no pasó nada, pero justo dos minutos y 39 segundos atrás, los cuadros, espejos, fotografías, frascos de colonia, productos de belleza, cepillos y el tapete de tata McDouhan realizaron un doble axel que hubiera asombrado a Brian Boitano.

Dos minutos y 17 segundos atrás, Jean salió disparada hacia la habitación de Jamie. No tenía ninguna idea concreta en la cabeza, pero se iba formando una línea de pensamiento relacionada con la "castración" (seguida del "homicidio" puro y duro).

Y justo en ese instante, Aurora se encontraba frente a frente con una Jean Grey-Summers que mostraba una sanísima vena palpitante en la sien.

— ¿Por qué buscas a Jamie?

— No sé, aún estoy dudando. ¿Le practico una circuncisión sin anestesia o me dejo de chorradas y le arranco el corazón, que es más rápido?

Aurora sopesó la situación: ¿merecería la pena morir por LeBeau? La respuesta era _no_. Luego replanteó la pregunta: ¿si colaboraba con Jean el castigo sería menor? Otra respuesta negativa. ¿Si le echaba el gato encima ganaría el suficiente tiempo para huir? Y de ser así, ¿su padre la escondería o terminaría por venderla como a un bacalao? Y a todo esto: ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta Jean de que el rosa le sentaba fatal y tiraría esa vieja bata?

Jean expiró aire por la nariz, al tiempo que entornaba los ojos, en la mejor imitación de los toros de los dibujos animados.

— ¿Dónde está Jamie?

— No lo sé.

Aurora comenzó a girar la parte superior del gato hacia la derecha, mientras giraba la parte inferior hacia el lado contrario. Jean debía de estar hecha una furia, porque ni siquiera había mencionado el hecho de qué hacía Aurora allí, en el ala de los chicos, tras el toque de queda.

— Sí lo sabes.

— No me leas la mente.

— _No_ lo estoy haciendo. Tus ondas cerebrales están tan descontroladas que básicamente lo vas radiando.

Al gato se le aguaron los ojos cuando su tripa hizo amistad con su columna vertebral.

— Mis ondas cerebrales están así porque me pones nerviosa.

— Eso es obvio. –Jean bajó la vista hacia el pecho de la chica-. ¿Pretendes escurrirlo?

Aurora miró al gato y vio que apenas podía respirar y sus ojos se volvían blancos. Lo desenrolló al instante.

El animal suspiró con el mismo alivio de un paciente a quien hubieran comunicado "se va a reír, pero lo del escáner no era un masa cancerosa en el cerebro, era una mancha de mostaza".

— Mira lo que has conseguido – acusó Aurora.

— ¿Yo? Perdona, pero lo único que he hecho es preguntarte una cosita.

— No ha sido la pregunta, sino _el tono_. –La chica acarició el lomo del pobre felino, que había adquirido rostro de "chow-chow" de tanto entristecer la expresión-. Casi lo convierto en el primer tornillo gatuno. Debería darte vergüenza, ¿no ves lo malito que está?

— ¿Y por qué lo estás cuidando _tú_ y no _su amo_? –Jean esperó una respuesta durante tres latidos. Aurora no se la ofreció-. Lo cual nos lleva a la pregunta original: ¿dónde está James?

Uhhh… "James", el nombre original… Eso significaba problemas serios. Serios con "s" mayúscula. Fue entonces cuando el lado "Reyes" de Aurora tomó el control. No iba a cargársela por culpa del tarambana de Jamie.

— ¿Y _yo_ que sé? Fuiste _tú_ quien le dio permiso para salir por las noches. Personalmente, me importa un carajo la localización exacta de _Monsieur_ LeBeau. Teniendo en cuenta sus gustos, estará en alguna bacanal, borracho como una cuba, con la cabeza entre los pechos de una mujer. –Levantó la barbilla, muy digna-. Yo no me intereso por tales cosas, mis padres me educaron mejor que eso.

Jean la miró indiferente.

— Pues para no interesarte, lo has descrito de manera bastante gráfica. –Suspiró, de esa forma larga y sonora que sólo podía significar "Díos, dame fuerzas"-. Muy bien, Dawn, te daré una última oportunidad- ¿Dónde-está-Jamie?

— No-lo-sé. Ya te he dicho que ha salido, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de adónde. –Alzó el gato, como para demostrar su existencia-. Yo estoy aquí, cuidando a Gato. Es lo único que puedo decirte.

— ¿Y por qué estás tú sola? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Aurora advirtió que bajo esa patina de indignación, Jean estaba preocupada. Peor aún, el brillo tembloroso en sus ojos verdes revelaba miedo. Por eso, tuvo una punzada de remordimiento al mentir:

— Sarah se ha ido a llamar a Nick a "un sitio más privado", palabras textuales. Aisha tenía "cosas que hacer", fuera lo que fuese eso. Danny se ha marchado, todo enfadado, porque no le apetecía cuidar la mascota de Jamie. En cuanto a Luc y Garazi… Sinceramente, tía Jean, no tengo ni idea de dónde se han metido, pero apostaría por la nunca visitada sección de Teología en la Biblioteca.

— Esto es el colmo. – Jean volvió a suspirar, llevándose el cabello hacia atrás con una mano. Miro sin mirar al felino durante un par de segundos, para luego darse la vuelta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A buscar a Daniel, a ver qué me cuenta.

Aurora sufrió un ataque de pánico e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: espachurrar la panza del gato.

El pobre animal soltó un maullido estremecedor.

— ¡Jesús! ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

— Gato. Ya te he dicho que está malo.

Jean desanduvo su camino con el estupor pintado en el rostro.

— Una cosa es estar enfermo, pero ese grito…

Agachó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de los del animal. Él parpadeó varias veces, en un ritmo exacto al SOS.

— Lo cierto es que tiene muy mala pinta.

— ¿A que sí?

— Deberías llevárselo a tu padre – dijo Jean, incorporándose.

— Eso pensaba hacer – respondió Aurora rápidamente, con esa voz aguda cuya finalidad es mantener al oyente junto a uno.

— Pues hazlo.

— No puedo.

— ¿Y _por qué_ no?

— Toque de queda, ¿recuerdas? Nadie puede salir del edificio sin tu permiso. Diez días de suspensión.

— Cierto. Tienes razón. –Jean se pasó la mano por el rostro. Había cambiado el enfado por el asqueo-. OK. Tienes toda mi bendición para llevarle este engendro del diablo a tu padre.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí.

— Pero…

— ¡¿_Qué_?!

Aurora agachó la cabeza y comenzó a dibujar círculos invisibles con la punta del píe sobre el suelo.

— Me da miedo…

— ¿El gato?

— No. Salir sola.

Jean sintió su cabeza retumbar y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en volver a Su Habitación, abrir Su Botiquín y disponer su migraña a la Benevolencia de la Diosa Aspirina.

— Aurora, me mata decirlo, pero tienes 14 años, ya eres mayorcita.

— Pero hay un trecho grande hasta el muelle, campo a través, por una pista de tierra sin iluminar, rodeada de árboles, que en esta época del año son todo ramas ominosas, como huesudos dedos de bruja…

Aurora siguió desvariando y Jean pensó que su terrorífica narración perdía convicción cuando la contaba acariciando un gato negro de procedencia desconocida.

— Aurora.

— ¿Sí?

— Si te digo que te acompaño… ¿te callarás?

La chica lo ponderó _en serio_.

— Puede.

— Me vale. Vamos, arreando.

Aurora siguió a una decidida Jean, quien avanzaba estilo Panzer, con el orgullo brillando en su cabeza como un árbol de Navidad. Gato no parecía muy contento pero claro, los gatos nunca lo parecen.

— Ahora dime –ronroneó Jean, haciendo que Gato arquease una inexistente ceja; acercándose a Aurora en actitud de falsa despreocupación-, ¿dónde está Jamie?

* * *

­­­­­

El guetto de Nueva York estaba formado por edificios bajos, de cuatro pisos como máximo, de terraza plana en vez de tejado triangular, sin ningún objeto que pudiera cubrir a nadie en ninguna dirección. Imposibles para esconderse y perfectos para los francotiradores apostados en las altísimas torres de vigilancia erigidas en los puntos estratégicos.

No se parecía al guetto de París, pues éste se instauró sobre un barrio ya existente. El de Nueva York se construyó específicamente con ese fin.

Sin embargo, aunque se diferenciaban espacialmente, había algo en la propia esencia del lugar que los asemejaba; una especie de aura de terror adherida a cada partícula; el grito invisible de una masa informe de gente colgando sobre el firmamento.

El silencio. Eso era lo que más le impactaba a Jamie: el anormal silencio. Su poder era el sonido y todo lo relacionado con él: ondas sónicas, imitación de cualquier voz, prodigioso dominio de todo instrumento musical, empatía musical, oído perfecto… Podía escuchar cualquier cosa, en cualquier frecuencia, independientemente de lo lejos que estuviera (en teoría, claro, porque en la práctica necesitaba que el resto del mundo se callara). Pero allí, de cuclillas sobre la azotea cercana al Cuartel General, no conseguía captar nada. Incluso con poderes inhibidos, su oído era superior al resto, pero sólo lograba oír el ruido de Luc al revolverse dentro de su uniforme o el murmullo producido por Danny al maldecir entre dientes. Pero quitando eso, aislando los sonidos producidos por ellos mismos, no había nada. Era aterrador.

Todos los lugares, incluso la Antártida, tienen algún sonido, aunque sea el más insignificante de los chasquidos producido por el rompimiento de una capa de hielo.

En el guetto no se oía nada, ni siquiera el aire. Era el vacío absoluto.

Junto a esto, en cambio, había otra cosa que a Jamie le hacía hervir la sangre: la prepotencia. Se suponía que allí se encontraba el Cuartel General de la PAM, las cárceles donde encerraban a los mutantes aún libres e inservibles a sus fines; el lugar donde los torturaban; y, sin embargo, no habían encontrado vigilancia. Las enormes torres, construidas específicamente para ese fin, se erguían vacías. El guetto había sido creado de tal forma que fuera fácil protegerlo con el menor número posible de hombres y recursos; pero en ese momento el guetto carecía incluso de la guardia mínima. Sólo dos guardias vigilaban la puerta de entrada, asistidos por una camioneta patrullando el barrio. El único inconveniente que Jamie se había encontrado fueron unas cámaras de infrarrojos dirigidas a las azoteas cercanas, pero cualquiera con un equipo básico podía inutilizarlas, y así lo hizo él. ¿Tan seguros estaban de que nadie (y menos alguien con un gen mutante) iba a acercarse?

El muchacho estaba… decepcionado. Esperaba algo más de Nueva York, del segundo guetto más famoso del mundo (tras el de París). Al fin y al cabo, era EEUU, el país más avanzado en tecnología armamentística, y aquello era Nueva York, la ciudad donde acabaron con 500.000 mutantes en un solo día. Pero hasta ahora, no se había topado con ninguna situación que se acercara al nivel de la capital francesa. Por favor… hasta la "división infantil espartana" daba más miedo.

No resultaría difícil entrar cuando Aisha desconectara el sistema de seguridad electrónico.

Echó un vistazo al reloj, esperando que el tiempo hubiera avanzado más de los dos minutos que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que lo mirara.

— ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? –pidió Danny, una mueca contrariada afeando sus facciones-. Por mucho que estudies el reloj, las agujas no van a ir más rápido. –Observó el Cuartel General un momento, fastidiado-. Además, no es como si fuéramos a hacer algo, sólo tenemos que esperar.

El plan original era ese. Aquel fue el único plan aceptado por Sarah, pendiente como estaba siempre de que Danny no entrara en acción y le pasase algo. Habitualmente se dejaba al muchacho junto a Aurora, vigilando el coche o algún otro punto sin importancia. Daniel solía quejarse, pero como también se quedaba Dawn, no se rebelaba en exceso. Ninguno (excepto Aisha) sabía por qué Aurora y él eran inseparables. Tenían la misma edad, pero gustos muy contrarios y la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaban chinchándose el uno al otro. Sin embargo, si se dejaba atrás a cualquiera de los dos, el otro también se quedaba. Siempre que estuvieran juntos, claro.

Daniel suspiró, con su mirada perdida en algún lugar de la memoria. Jamie se preguntó cómo se tomaría su Plan B (también llamado "ese plan que no le conté a Sarah porque si hubiera sabido mis intenciones me hubiera arrancado el escroto con un cortaúñas"). Se llevó la mano al intercomunicador de su oreja y moduló su nivel de audición antes de llamar:

— Ash… Ash… ¿Aisha, estás ahí?

— Sí, Jamie, estoy aquí. Pensaba irme a Jamaica, pero al final he decidido que esto es más bonito.

La joven lideraba el trío de chicas mientras avanzaba por las fangosas aguas del alcantarillado bajo el guetto.

— ¿En serio?

— No hay color, primo. Ninguna playa jamaicana puede compararse a estas paredes limosas, ni al agradable tacto de objetos desconocidos en lo que sólo un iluso llamaría agua. Por no hablar del perfume. Gracias, Jamie, por estos nuevos aromas que nos has hecho descubrir.

— Podría ser peor.

— _Es_ peor. Acabo de ver un preservativo, lleno por un objeto fusiforme… que no quiero saber qué es…

— Es mi último novio –soltó Garazi-. Tenía las manos muy largas.

— ¿Tu último novio no fui yo?

— No, Jai, tú eres el último tío que tendría por novio.

Sarah sintió un alivio inmenso, como si se hubiera salvado de arenas movedizas. Aunque no era una tranquilidad completa; tras las arenas se discernían serpientes de aspecto sospechoso. Porque lo de no ser novios no quitaba lo del sexo entre ellos.

Jean impartía una clase de ética para los alumnos telépatas, pero Sarah se encontraba entre la minoría… la media… la _mayoría_ que se saltaba un par de las reglas axiológicas. Hay diferentes clases de telépatas, con más o menos escudos psíquicos, pero todos poseen una característica común: tras conseguir filtrar las voces que inundan sus mentes, le entra curiosidad por conocer el contenido de las mismas. Por ello, los telépatas eran quienes más atención recibían en los internados Charles Xavier repartidos por el mundo. Bueno, y también porque escaseaban desde el Día de la Catástrofe. Los telépatas eran más codiciados que el oro, los diamantes, el petróleo y el silicio juntos. Los humanos utilizaban a los psíquicos para vigilar el plano astral y encontrar mutantes (pues, como todo el mundo sabe, la signatura mental de los mutantes es diferente a la de los simples humanos). Los telépatas que no trabajaban en los Comandos Psíquicos se guardaban muy mucho de usar sus poderes y pocos se atrevían a entrar en el plano psiónico solos, sin nadie que despistara a los "sabuesos mentales". Tan peligroso resultaba que la primera regla impuesta a los nuevos telépatas era: "no entres jamás en el plano astral sin avisar". La segunda, "no abuses de tu poder", englobaba muchas acciones diferentes.

Sarah nunca se había saltado la primera regla; le segunda, en cambio, había sido interpretada con innumerables matices; tantos que había dejado de ser una norma preceptiva para convertirse en un mero consejillo sin importancia, más estético que otra cosa.

Así pues… Sí, Sarah había leído las mentes de varias personas (sin necesidad de entrar en el plano astral, al tratarse de pensamientos muy claros, casi escritos a fuego en la parte frontal de la consciencia). Intentando no averiguar nada demasiado personal, pero lo había hecho. Garazi fue una de aquellas personas. Todo se debía a la preocupación, racionalizaba Sarah. Sólo quería estar segura de que la chica no pretendía dañar a Jamie. Al fin y al cabo, el pobre muchacho había sufrido mucho. No tenía nada que ver con que la chica en cuestión fuese rubia, guapa, estilizada y tuviera clase. Nada en absoluto. No. Definitivamente.

— Eso es porque no conoces a Niklaus.

El nombre de su novio pronunciado por los labios de Jamie produjo una sacudida eléctrica en Sarah. Los dioses tenían un sentido del humor extraño.

— ¿Qué pasa con Nick? – demandó.

— ¿Aparte de que es un puñetero coñazo?

— ¿Qué sabrás tú?

— Sarah, pasé los primeros seis años de mi vida viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él antes de irme. Sé lo que me digo.

Garazi iba a comentar algo, pero Sarah se le adelantó.

— La gente cambia con el tiempo.

Garazi se dio cuenta de que esto no iba con ella y de que era mejor quedarse al margen. Aisha la miró y asintió en silencio, como si apoyara su idea. Cosa un poco extraña, porque Aisha no era telépata.

— No hay forma _humana_ de que Niklaus haya cambiado.

— No puedo entender cómo has podido convertirte en alguien tan… tan… _ruin_.

— Agradéceselo a tu mami y a su política de "no enfrentamiento", _chére_.

— Ya está bien, ¿no? –interrumpió Daniel-. Deja de meterte con mi madre.

— Ohhh… Y ahora entra Don Dannixote, caballero andante al rescate.

En la azotea, Daniel le dirigió una mirada llena de reproches que resbaló sobre la sardónica sonrisa de Jamie.

— Vamos Danny Boy, desahógate, dime lo que sientes.

El chico hizo chirriar sus dientes.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te faltan—

— Tú—

— ¡_Basta_! –exclamó Aisha en un tono de voz imperativo que hubiera servido para escribir las Tablas de la Ley-. Es suficiente. Estamos aquí para salvar gente, no para echarnos en cara asuntos pendientes. Espero un poco más de seriedad por parte de quienes se jactan de poder unirse al ejército mutante en vez de ser una panda de críos consentidos. ¿O acaso tenemos la falta de madurez que Jean nos presume? –Aisha se congratuló en la mirada gacha de Sarah y en el asombroso silencio proveniente de los intercomunicadores-. Ahora, si no os importa, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Daniel desconectó su intercomunicador y se tiró de espaldas sobre el pretil de la azotea, ahogando una maldición. Jamie le echó una mirada llena de malicia.

Mientras, en las alcantarillas, Aisha contaba sus pasos.

— Creo que la salida es ésta – comentó, señalando una abertura circular sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Sarah, tras haber recuperado varios trozos de su dignidad.

— tan segura como pueda estarlo yo. –Las chicas le miraron circunspectas-. Quiero decir, si los planos de Jamie están bien…

— Pues claro que están bien, ¿por quién me tomas?

— …éste es el lugar. –La muchacha observó a su alrededor hasta dar con una plancha metálica, de unos 25 cm. de alto y 15 de ancho, incrustada en la pared-. Lo cual quiere decir que esa es la caja de control.

— ¿Cómo piensas abrirla? – inquirió Sarah.

— Tranquila, tengo un chicle – bromeó Aisha, guiñándole un ojo. A continuación, se acercó a la plancha, mientras manipulaba algo en su brazo izquierdo.

Garazi pudo ver cómo dejaba al descubierto un largo brazalete plateado. Aisha deslizó una placa apenas visible y aparecieron varios botones. Con el mayor de los cuidados, acercó el brazalete a la caja de la pared, con la muñeca girada hacia abajo, pulsó un botón y lanzó un rayo casi sólido. Aisha enfiló el rayo a través de la ranura derecha de la plancha, de arriba abajo. Cuando terminó, sacó una especie de ganzúa del mismo brazalete, lo apoyó en la ranura y, haciendo palanca, abrió la caja.

— Me mola tu brazalete –dijo Garazi meneando la cabeza afirmativamente, en ese común gesto de admiración-. ¿Te lo construyó Bestia?

— No, es un regalo de mi padre.

Esa frase tenía niveles y niveles de interpretación.

Para no soltar una incongruencia, decidió examinar el brazalete más de cerca. Se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no era tan liso como ella creyera. Sí, la mayor parte consistía en una superficie metálica, sin más adornos, pero uno de los lados contenía una serie de hebillas que lo cruzaban de arriba abajo. Parecían cierres de algún tipo, que sujetaban unas correas apenas visibles. Una de las hebillas, la primera comenzando por la muñeca, se hallaba suelta y la segunda no parecía abrochada del todo.

— No te has cerrado bien el cacharro.

Aisha dejó un momento su tarea para atender a Garazi. Cuando comprendió a qué se refería, siguió conectando una serie de cables a los puertos de su brazalete.

— Nunca cierro todos los "sellos" –respondió-. Debo dejar, como mínimo, uno abierto.

— ¿Te molesta?

— No exactamente. –Aisha se calló un instante, mientras sacaba otro artilugio de un bolsillo-. Afectaría a mi salud.

Garazi notó a Sarah azorarse a sus espaldas. Pero su curiosidad era más lanzada que ella.

— ¿Cortaría tu riego sanguíneo?

Aisha unió uno de los cables con el aparato que acababa de sacar; al parecer, una pc-pocket último modelo.

— No.

Garazi esperó a que se explayara. Aisha, viendo que no iba a poder librarse del interrogatorio, suspiró y agregó:

— Teniendo en cuenta que llevo el brazalete todo el tiempo y dado su radical efecto, tío Hank opinó que sería perjudicial para mi salud contener mi poder de forma absoluta.

— Oh, el brazalete controla tu poder.

— Sí. Bueno, en puridad, cada uno de los sellos lo hace.

Garazi parpadeó, intentando asimilar la información.

— ¿Tienes siete inhibidores?

— Tengo siete _anuladores_.

Garazi dio un paso atrás instintivamente.

— Esas cosas son cancerígenas – graznó.

— Lo sé. Pero mi madre, tío Hank y yo confiamos en que este modelo no tenga unas consecuencias tan… malignas.

— ¡¿No lo sabes?!

Aisha le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz.

— Es un modelo experimental –entró en la conversación Sarah-. El padre de Aisha lo construyó específicamente para ella, modificando los antiguos modelos desde las bases.

Aquellas palabras entraron en el cerebro de Garazi y ésta las fue aceptando, hasta toparse con algo inverosímil.

— Pero su padre murió antes de nacer ella. ¿Cómo—

— No te incumbe –cortó Aisha. Por primera vez desde que la conociera, Garazi notó en ella una visible irritación-. Ahora, si habéis terminado de diseccionar mi vida, ¿podríais callaros? Necesito un poco de silencio para configurar los controles.

— No te mosquees, primita. Es normal que la gente pregunte. Al fin y al cabo, tu padre—

— ¿Qué parte de "callaos" no has entendido, Jamie?

Durante cinco intensos minutos no se escuchó nada, más allá del chapoteo en la alcantarilla o el suave rumor producido por Jamie al canturrear "Ne me quitte pas".

Cuando Aisha conectó los cables al pc-pocket y a dos de los cables de la caja y tecleó varios comandos en la pequeña computadora, habló:

— Ya está.

— Por fin, pensaba que iba a jubilarme aquí arriba. ¿Qué te ha retrasado tanto, _chére_?

— Tu y esa maldita canción que ahora no puedo quitarme de la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces, podemos entrar? – cortó Sarah, deseosa de impedir cualquier discusión en ese instante.

Aisha la observó con sus ojos árticos, apretando las mandíbulas. Pero cuando Sarah pensó que le iba a replicar aceradamente, cerró los ojos, meneó la cabeza y, cuando los volvió a abrir, había recuperado su usual rostro inexpresivo.

— Aún no. Todavía nos falta una cosa.

— ¿El qué?

— Una rata.

Sarah y Garazi pusieron la misma cara de asco.

* * *

Jamie desconectó su intercomunicador.

Había llegado el momento de prepararse para llevar a cabo su verdadero plan.

Daniel lo observó inquieto, mientras abría su bolsa y rebuscaba dentro. Jamie lo ignoró, por supuesto. Al poco, sacó una pequeña ballesta y una cuerda unida a un gancho.

— ¿Qué haces?

Jamie siguió pasando del ahora escamado muchacho. Danny miró a Luc. Éste se encogió de hombros, incapaz de ofrecerle una explicación o un apoyo.

Jamie cargó la ballesta, apuntó y acertó en la cornisa del edificio frente a ellos. Sonriendo, dio varios tirones para asegurarse de que estuviera bien anclado. Luego, aseguró la ballesta al pretil, mediante unas abrazaderas metálicas.

— ¿_Qué haces_?

Esta vez sí, LeBeau decidió apercibirse de su presencia.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Prepararme para entrar, por supuesto.

— Nosotros _no_ vamos a entrar. Sarah ha dicho—

— Como si tu hermana decide cantar "Cosi fan tutte". Ella no es la jefa. Ni mi dueña.

— Nuestro plan exige—

— Nuestro plan es un intento inútil para salvar a unos pobres mutantes en el peor día de su vida. Dudo mucho que Garazi consiga llegar a los calabozos. Si lo consigue, bien por ella, pero eso no es lo importante.

— ¿Y _qué es_ lo importante?

— Eso de ahí es el Cuartel General de la PAM, chavalín. Importante no sólo por sus cárceles, sino sobre todo por sus archivos secretos.

Danny comprendió el asunto.

— De eso va todo esto. Nos has engañado para que te ayudemos y así tú puedas robar los archivos.

— Y parecías tonto.

— Voy a llamar a Sarah…

Antes de que pudiera llevar la mano a la oreja, Jamie se la agarró con una fuerza inusitada para alguien tan delgado.

— Tú no harás _nada_. Si se te ocurre insinuar siquiera algo de esto, te juro que doy la alarma en este mismo instante y nos largamos a casa.

Daniel no aflojó la presión, ni tampoco Jamie. Esto era más que una comparación de fuerzas, era una lucha de voluntades. Daniel podía haber mandado un grito telepático tan brutal que su madre e incluso su hermana (con sus poderes inhibidos) podrían haberlo sentido. Pero al final, no sacaría nada de ello, ni tampoco los pobres prisioneros mutantes. Por eso, optó por relajarse.

— Buen chico.

Daniel estuvo a punto de escupirle. Jamie lo notó y, para sorpresa de todos (incluido él mismo), decidió sincerarse:

— Me preocupan los mutantes encerrados ahí. Me gustaría salvarlos. Me gustaría salvarlos _a todos_. Y no puedo. No ahora. No así. Pero si consigo acceder a esos archivos… Lograr apoderarme de información valiosa… -Su voz flaqueó. Casi nadie lograba escuchar una inflexión en su tono no deseada por él y Daniel descubrió que la voz sarcástica que normalmente utilizaba servía para desplazar su timbre suave. Para disimular su propia turbación, Jamie carraspeó-. Saber es poder. Cuantos más datos tengamos de la PAM, más fácil será vencerlos.

— ¿Y por qué este secretismo? ¿Por qué no contárselo a los demás?

— Porque conozco a las chicas. Todas querrían acompañarme y no puedo permitir eso. Debo ir solo. Es un plan arriesgado, no quiero poner en peligro la vida de nadie. Mi vida… Bueno, eso es otra historia.

— Voy contigo.

— _De eso nada_.

Ya había servido suficiente amabilidad por un día. Además, Daniel Philip Summers-Grey era un niñato insufrible; no le vendría mal un rapapolvo verbal de los suyos.

— ¿Cuándo has recibido instrucción militar?

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Has estado en un conflicto armado, en un tiroteo, en una situación _remotamente_ violenta?

Danny negó con la cabeza, en silencio.

— ¿Te han apresado alguna vez?

— Sí.

Había conseguido coger a Jamie por sorpresa, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y estuviste mucho tiempo encerrado? ¿Más de una semana?

— No.

— ¿Has estado en un Campo de Reclusión? ¿Has estado en un guetto? ¿Has pasado las noches en edificios medio derruidos, sin calefacción, ventanas o, incluso, sin techo? ¿Has tratado de dormir en medio de un bombardeo? ¿Bajo el zumbido constante de los anuladores gigantes de los guettos? ¿Con los gritos de otros en la habitación de al lado? ¿Te han dado una paliza alguna vez? ¿Te han torturado? ¿Han forzado tu cuerpo y mente hasta desear la muerte? ¿Has pasado hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Frío? ¿Has sido privado de luz, comunicación, de cualquier clase de comodidad? ¿Te han arrancado del seno de tus seres queridos? ¿Has visto a tu madre _morir_?

Daniel meneó la cabeza. Había dejado de mirar a Jamie a los ojos, asustado por el brillo acerado en ellos.

— Hasta haber contestado "sí" a al menos seis de esas preguntas, no me acompañarás; o cuando te capturen cantarás como una joven soprano aspirante a la titularidad en la Scala. Qué pena que tengamos tan poco tiempo. Ahora, déjame prepararme. Y como te vea mover un solo músculo, te tiro azotea abajo. Te quedarás aquí. Es una _orden_.

Danny no contestó. En vez de eso, se llevó la mano al intercomunicador. Antes de que Jamie le pegara, informó:

— Aisha va a apagar las alarmas exteriores.

* * *

Garazi esperaba entre las sombras. Llevaba el uniforme de camuflaje y si no se movía nadie que no estuviera fijándose o equipado con un equipo de infrarrojos podría verla. Pero aún así no quería tentar a la suerte. Casi no respiraba, aún cuando el pasamontañas le daba ganas de estornudar, y si su pierna izquierda continuaba en esa posición sufriría una contractura muscular.

El plan era complicado y sus posibilidades de éxito, casi nulas. Dependía de la fidelidad de los planos, de los hombres encargados de la guardia y de la suerte. Mucha, mucha suerte. Demasiada.

Garazi debía ir desde la planta baja hasta las celdas, para lo cual debía burlar a los soldados, a las cámaras y a los sensores de cercanía de las puertas. Los dos primeros obstáculos eran manejables gracias a Aisha, quien, aunque no pudiera inutilizar las cámaras, sí podía espiar su radio de visión. Las alarmas de las puertas de seguridad, en cambio, tenían truco. Aisha no podía inutilizarlas todas, a riesgo de que sonara la alarma general. Los sensores y alarmas de cada puerta tendrían que ser desactivados uno a uno por un periodo no superior a cinco minutos. Garazi estaba obligada a ocultarse en las sombras, ser paciente, eludir la vigilancia lo más rápido que pudiera y, al final, conseguir salvar a algún prisionero. Si no lo lograba, la última salida era activar la alarma general (la pobre rata encerrada en la caja de control actuaría, con suerte, como un subterfugio perfecto) y huir utilizando todo lo posible su poder.

Por eso la habían elegido a ella. Jamie era igual de bueno (o tal vez más), pero el don de Garazi le permitía ocultarse mejor. Además, no era una cara conocida como Jamie y no poseía un poder codiciado, como la telepatía de Sarah.

Tras haber entrado por la cloaca, evitado el primer par de centinelas y rebasado la primera puerta, Garazi esperaba que los siguientes vigilantes estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos.

Por última vez, miró su reloj y suspiró.

Era el momento.

Fue entonces, justo cuando se impulsaba para correr, cuando sonó la alarma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota previa: **Bueno, un capítulo más. Primero, quisiera dar mi más sentida enhorabuena a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, pasando por el primer capítulo. Hasta yo admito que el capítulo 1 es un poco… ¿denso? ¿confuso? ¿más lioso que la trama de "Perdidos"? Y segundo, lamento haberme retrasado con este cuarto capítulo, pero he sufrido migrañas estos últimos días (los que las hayan padecido alguna vez ya saben lo que significa). Este capítulo también es un poco más corto que los anteriores, cosa que tal vez agradezcan algunos :-b

Lo que siempre me ha preocupado de este fic es el hecho de que yo conozco los dieciocho años que lo preceden, tanto lo que le ocurrió a la Patrulla-X original como a sus hijos en la infancia. Pero quienes leen esta historia lo ignoran, lo cual puede complicar la comprensión. Siempre ha sido mi deseo tratar de explicarlo todo dentro de la propia narración, pero he pensado hacer un pequeño glosario por si alguien siente curiosidad o le ayuda a clarificar las cosas. La historia, espero, puede leerse sin el glosario, pero su examen no perjudicará a nadie. Si no os interesa para nada, podéis saltároslo olímpicamente.

_Anulador:_ Ingenio tecnológico, desarrollo de los "collares de Genosha", que, como su propio nombre indica, suprime el poder mutante. Existen diversos modelos, que van desde los anuladores personales (con eficacia sólo para el individuo que los porta, muy parecidos a los collares) hasta los gigantescos anuladores construidos para los guettos. Su tecnología se basa en la manipulación de campos magnéticos, lo cual es su mayor innovación, pero también mayor defecto, al probarse cancerígenos en las personas. De ahí que los anuladores gigantes fueran desmontados y sustituidos por anuladores personales.

_Comandos Psíquicos:_ Sección de la PAM constituida por telépatas y telekinéticos, encargada de la captura de mutantes psíquicos, así como de la vigilancia del plano astral. También son conocidos como "sabuesos mentales".

_Día de la Catástrofe:_ También conocido como "Jornada del Dolor" o "Día de las Lágrimas Infinitas". Dícese del día en el que los humanos no mutantes operaron simultáneamente en todo el globo para lograr el encierro de los mutantes aún fuera de los guettos, así como la destrucción de los grupos insurgentes (entre ellos la Patrulla-X) que hasta entonces se oponían a las políticas de los gobiernos internacionales. Se calcula que murieron alrededor del 25 por ciento de los mutantes del planeta. Al tiempo que esto sucedía, telépatas reunidos por Charles Xavier en la Antártida unieron su poder para trastocar la memoria de los humanos no mutantes, en un intento de borrar la identidad de los miembros de la Patrulla-X y lograr librarse de una muerte segura. Aunque la operación tuvo éxito, acabó con la vida del 80 por ciento de los psíquicos congregados (que a su vez constituían el 70-75 por ciento de los existentes en el mundo), entre ellos el propio fundador de la Patrulla Charles Xavier. Se trata de una jornada de luto, caracterizada por la tristeza, el recogimiento y el ayuno.

_Inhibidor:_ Aparato tecnológico (normalmente en forma de reloj, pulsera o banda metálica) que sirve para contener los poderes mutantes. A diferencia de los anuladores, no los suprimen, sino que los mantienen a raya a nivel inconsciente, por lo que pueden cambiar las ondas electromagnéticas del mutante que las lleva y hacerle pasar por humano normal. El inhibidor no impide el uso de los poderes, sólo su utilización no voluntaria; por ejemplo: un telépata deja de poder leer la mente de las personas, si bien, concentrándose, llegaría a hacerlo (a un nivel muy bajo, sin embargo).

_Policía Anti-Mutante (o PAM):_ Cuerpo de seguridad bajo el control directo del Ejército. Encargado de la detención, encarcelación, vigilancia y control de los mutantes; tanto de los que se hayan en los guettos o en los "campos de reclusión", como aquellos "rebeldes" que están fuera, bien por estar huidos, bien por no haber sido nunca inscritos en el Registro de Mutantes.

_Riedle Enterprises:_ Multinacional tecnológica francesa propiedad de los hermanos Riedle, Frédéric y Christian. Conocida por tener la mayor parte de las patentes de artefactos para la detección y captura de mutantes. Lo irónico es que ambos hermanos son mutantes, en secreto. Los dos psíquicos.

_Schultz, Kurt:_ Austriaco. Amigo de los Riedle, ejerce de guardaespaldas no oficiosos de Christian. Jean Grey-Summers mató a su padre, por lo cual busca venganza. El hecho de que su padre secuestrara a Jean (junto con su hijo Daniel) y la violara no la excusa, al parecer.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

'_Corre, corre, corre'_

En contra de la creencia popular, uno no recuerda toda su vida mientras huye, como si de un cinematográfico _flash-back_ se tratase. No se tiene tiempo para esas tonterías mientras corres por tu vida. Lo único que se puede hacer es ordenar una y otra vez al cerebro que no deje de mover las piernas, que no deje de respirar, que no permita que el cansancio haga mella, que ni se le ocurra desmayarse del agotamiento. De vez en cuando, se puede pensar "gira a la izquierda" o "tuerce a la derecha"; pero la situación no suele dar para mucho más.

Y en el caso de Garazi, esprintando a toda velocidad, la situación se estaba deteriorando a pasos agigantados.

Por suerte, había sido rápida. No tardó ni un segundo en reconectar sus poderes cuando sonó la alarma. Con una celeridad mitad instinto, mitad experiencia, manipuló las partículas de su cuerpo para permitirle convertirse en sombra. En esa fluidez agradable en que consistía su don, se unió a las demás sombras reflejadas en la pared, esas pequeñas oscuridades y finas manchas que incluso un pasillo iluminado por fluorescentes posee, y nadó a través de ellas. Podía moverse a velocidad vertiginosa en la oscuridad, gracias a propiedades explicadas por la mecánica cuántica que a ella le daban dolor de cabeza, pero que le salvaron la vida, porque consiguió superar la puerta de seguridad a través del minúsculo resquicio hasta el marco, justo antes de que los guardias conectaran los anuladores del edificio.

Y entonces fue como si le dieran la vuelta a su piel. Como si metiesen todas y cada una de sus células en ácido sulfúrico. Como si hubiese sido absorbida por un agujero negro, sin posibilidad de retorno.

No hay nada peor para un mutante que la supresión forzosa de sus poderes.

Durante varios ¿segundos? ¿Minutos, tal vez? No fue capaz de realizar ningún movimiento coherente. Casi no podía respirar y su campo de visión estaba cegado por un campo de estrellitas blancas. Sabía que debía reanudar su marcha, pero no podía sacar fuerzas ni para parpadear.

Amortiguados por un remolino resollante dentro de sus oídos, pudo percibir pisadas tras ella. ¿Estaban lejos o cerca? No podía estar segura. Sólo podía sentir el terror atenazándola. Afortunadamente para ella, el miedo actuó como revulsivo para sus doloridos músculos.

Arrancó de nuevo; a más velocidad, si cabe.

'_Corre, corre, corre'_

Miró un momento por encima del hombro. Varios soldados la perseguían. Soldados muy altos; de largas zancadas.

Garazi no pudo frenar para coger la siguiente curva, estampándose contra la pared.

Continuó como si nada. Porque, por fin, a unos 60 metros, vislumbraba el patio interior donde se hallaba la alcantarilla de acceso. La única salida. En medio del patio.

Los soldados la acorralaban; pero no la disparaban.

Porque iban a neutralizarla en la habitación de enfrente.

El pequeño duendecillo mordaz aposentado en el fondo de su mente alabó su claridad de pensamiento. No tuvo tiempo ni de insultarse a sí misma. Llegó al patio interior justo entonces, sólo para ser recibida por un pelotón de soldados, rodilla en el suelo, apuntando a su cabeza.

— ¡Detente!

Garazi no lo hubiera hecho ni aunque hubiese podido.

Entonces ocurrió algo que _sí_ concuerda con las películas: todo a su alrededor pasó a moverse a cámara lenta. Vio al único hombre de pie (el superior jerárquico, supuso) vocalizar una orden; observó a varios soldados mover sus dedos en el gatillo (algunos de ellos, ¿o eran imaginaciones suyas?, llevaban enseñas francesas); percibió las armas neutralizadoras en el techo virar hacia ella.

Fue testigo de cómo una aparición saltaba desde la alcantarilla.

El ritmo volvió a acelerarse y mientras los soldados se decidían entre disparar y quedarse boquiabiertos, el desconocido se lanzó en dirección a Garazi. Cuando logró alcanzarla y cogerle del brazo, Garazi reconoció a Aisha; desfigurada y desdibujada en su uniforme y pasamontañas. La hija de Tormenta no se quedó para las presentaciones: tiró de la adolescente rubia con una fuerza ciclópea, dirigiéndola al agujero en el suelo.

Los guardias salieron de su marasmo y dispararon a la vez.

Mientras Garazi caía abertura abajo, vio varios de los haces acertar en Aisha. Luego sólo fue consciente de la ardiente punzada en su tobillo derecho, al aterrizar en mala postura.

Aisha tomó tierra a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Aisha, dientes rechinando, ojos chispeando, al tiempo que la levantaba del suelo y pasaba su brazo por sus hombros para cargar con su peso.

— Sobreviviré. –Ruidos precipitados sobre su cabeza-. Creo.

Aisha asintió y huyó túnel adelante, llevando consigo a la renqueante Garazi, que en circunstancias normales no hubiera podido seguir su ritmo, pero ahora era capaz, gracias al subidón de adrenalina.

Ninguna de las dos miró hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? – se atrevió a preguntar Garazi, aunque sospechara que no era muy sensato, dadas las circunstancias.

— No lo sé. Todo iba… -Aisha cogió aire, sin necesitarlo realmente-. No sé lo que ha pasado. La alarma ha saltado de repente.

— ¿Sarah? – jadeó Garazi.

— Preparando el coche.

Había algo que no le estaba contando.

— ¿Los demás?

— He perdido comunicación con ellos.

— ¿Qué les ha—

— _No lo sé_.

Garazi pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse.

— Pero te diré una cosa: tengo mis sospechas.

Los soldados chapoteaban tras ellas, pero parecía lo suficientemente lejos como para abrigar esperanzas.

— Jamie saldrá de esta – aseguró Garazi, obviando el dolor en sus pulmones, en su corazón, en su tobillo.

— Eso no me preocupa. –Aisha enseñó los dientes en una mueca salvaje-. Lo que me preocupa es ¿dónde demonios se ha metido ese chaval?

* * *

— Por última vez, no tengo _ni idea_.

Aurora esperaba que su tono destilara convicción incontestable.

— No te creo – contestó Jean.

— Si tan segura estás de que miento, escanea mi mente. O la de los demás.

— ¿Con vuestras barreras psíquicas? Sería más fácil aprehender humo con una mano. –Jean esbozó una mueca de fastidio-. A veces me pregunto por qué os adiestraríamos en la habilidad de bloquear ataques telepáticos.

— ¿Porque era necesario para defendernos de los "sabuesos mentales"?

Jean le dirigió una mirada larga y fría que Aurora no pudo ver en la oscuridad.

— ¿Sabes lo que es una pregunta retórica?

— Sí, la excusa de un entendimiento incompleto.

— ¿Quieres que te pegue?

— No.

Aurora escuchó a Jean sisear algo parecido, muy parecido, a una invectiva sobre su árbol genealógico. Decidió dejarlo estar. Si se enredaba en otras cosas, tal vez dejara de preguntarle por Jamie. Y después de muchos minutos recorriendo el campo anochecido soportando el interrogatorio de Jean, lo cierto es que Aurora necesitaba un respiro.

Y una linterna más grande. Sí, porque la que llevaban apenas iluminaba nada frente a ellas. Aurora intentaba abarcar la mayor cantidad de terreno posible, moviendo la luz de un lado a otro del camino, pero resultaba tan eficaz como barrer en un tornado.

La zarpada de Gato contra su mano derecha casi le provoca una apoplejía. El minino, indiferente a su estado de salud, lanzó un maullido lastimero.

— Tus quejidos melindrosos no me afectan lo más mínimo.

— Ten un poco de compasión. El pobre animal está enfermo.

— Sí, ya veo con cuánto amor lo llevas en brazos.

Jean mantenía a Gato a un prudencial codo de distancia.

— Es por si vomita.

Jean no vio la irónica mirada de Aurora, pero la sintió.

— Bueno… _puede_ ponerse a vomitar.

— Esa cosa es el diablo; sólo vomitará cuando esté al alcance.

— ¿No le estamos atribuyendo más inteligencia de la debida? – preguntó Jean, aunque su propia respuesta era negativa.

— No. Ese bicho posee una mente extraordinariamente desarrollada. No sé de dónde lo sacó Jamie, pero apostaría por algún lugar cercano a la dimensión de Belasco. De ahí su aptitud para el mal y esa fidelidad extraordinaria para con su amo.

— Sí, ¿verdad? Lo sigue a cualquier parte y lo protege de todo y todos. A veces parece su madre.

El gato se revolvió furioso. Jean iba a hacer un comentario jocoso, pero entonces notó una sensación extraña en, lo que podríamos llamar, la parte posterior de su mente, donde se elevaba el muro contra el plano astral. Era como si alguien se irguiera tras la puerta, pero se hubiera conformado con golpear la gatera, a modo de aviso. Luego, se esfumó.

— ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Aurora preocupada.

— No estoy segura…-Jean intentó realizar el equivalente telepático de pegar la oreja a la pared para intentar oír alguna cosa-. Ahora no percibo nada.

— ¿Y antes?

— Una… una disrupción en el plano psiónico. Una batida de los "sabuesos mentales", lo más probable. Muy cercana.

— ¿Quieres que volvamos?

— No… -Intentó captar algo una vez más-. No. Ya ha pasado. Sería inútil tratar de monitorizar el plano, a estas alturas. Sólo conseguiría ponerme en peligro.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí. –Su tono era cualquier cosa menos firme -. Además, estamos más cerca del embarcadero que de la Mansión.

En efecto, a los pocos pasos, Aurora iluminó una bifurcación.

— Iremos por la parte de atrás – decidió, viendo que Jean se había sumergido en un silencio contemplativo.

El serpenteante sendero les condujo a la pequeña escollera de madera. A partir de ahí, acompañadas por el suave rumor del agua, avanzaron hacia su izquierda, hasta toparse con unas toscas escaleras cinceladas en la roca. Al final de la subida, llegaron a una elegante puerta blanca, de preciosistas adornos forjados, en la parte trasera de una cuidada cabaña de dos pisos.

— Está dormido – comentó Aurora, fijándose en las luces apagadas del interior.

— ¿Por qué entramos por la cocina?

— Para evitarnos problemas. Sé dónde se encuentra la llave y por aquí me aseguro de que no me tropezaré con un experimento de papá al primer paso. –Antes de que Jean preguntará, se explicó: La cocina es "territorio libre de experimentaciones". Órdenes de mamá. Y ya sabes cómo se pone si la contradicen.

Jean asintió, comprensiva. _Todo_ el mundo conocía los famosos arrebatos de Cecilia Reyes. Gambito incluso tenía una foto.

Aurora le pasó la linterna a Jean, pidiéndole que iluminara la pared. Saltó a la enredadera, trepó por ella hasta el primer alfeizar del segundo piso, cogió algo escondido allí y volvió a bajar. Una vez en el suelo, enseñó la llave en un gesto triunfal.

— ¿Dejáis la llave ahí arriba?

— Claro.

— ¿Y tu madre también sube para cogerla?

— Mi madre nunca olvida su llave.

Al entrar, Jean aspiró el conocido perfume de la casa. Siempre olería igual, fuera quien fuese su dueño. A Jean siempre le venía la palabra "hogar" cuando lo percibía.

— Voy a despertar a papá. ¿Tú te quedas aquí?

Jean asintió en silencio, indiferente a si la chica la veía. Al parecer lo hizo, pues salió de la estancia para subir las escaleras.

Jean Grey-Summers se quedó a solas, en una cocina que una vez fue suya. En una casa que una vez fue suya. En una vida que una vez fue suya.

Hank y Cecilia no había cambiado demasiadas cosas. El frigorífico, claro, cuando se hizo viejo; la distribución del fregadero, ahora frente a la ventana; las mesas y sillas; y los azulejos. Salvo en una parte de la pared cercana al marco de la puerta, donde habían respetado la pintura original. Jean se acercó al lugar, pulsó el interruptor de la luz y examinó las marcas dibujadas. Eran medidas; las diferentes envergaduras de sus hijos a lo largo del tiempo. Las había hecho Scott. Una pequeña línea horizontal y, junto a ella, el nombre y la edad. Jean acarició la precisa letra de su marido. Las mediciones terminaban a los seis años de Sarah y cuatro y medio de Daniel. Nadie las había retomado. Aquello era trabajo de Scott.

Y Scott estaba muerto.

Tras la puerta unos suaves sonidos adquirieron intensidad hasta convertirse en la voz de Henry McCoy, enronquecida por el pronto despertar.

— …qué es eso de un "gato enfermo"? –iba diciendo-. ¿No eres un poco mayor para cuentos de bruja, Aurora?

Apareció en el umbral, tambaleante, con la bata a medio vestir y el cabello ensortijado (y eso, en el caso de Hank, era mucho pelo). Aurora lo tiraba de un brazo. El natural. Jean apartó los ojos del otro brazo: el mecánico; con su textura metalizada, sus pistones ruidosos y ese desagradable contraste que producía al unirse a la musculatura del pectoral.

— Oh, hola Jeannie. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

Jean le puso a Gato frente a su cara.

— La mascota de Jamie ha enfermado. Si por mí fuera, lo dejaría agonizar por las esquinas, pero se trata de un animal muy querido para nuestro _adorable_ muchacho y no querría que su muerte pudiera afectarle.

— Porque luego quién aguanta al hijo de Pícara, ¿verdad?

— Muy sagaz, viejo amigo.

— Bueno, pues tendremos que evitarlo, ¿no crees?

Pusieron al felino boca arriba sobre la fría encimera de mármol (lo cual, no le gustó) y Hank comenzó a inspeccionarlo (después de que su hija le entregara las gafas que se le habían olvidado en la habitación).

— ¿Sabes, Aurora? Tu madre sería mucho más adecuada para una labor semejante. Aun con mis conocimientos de anatomía, la cirujana es ella; su análisis sería mucho más preciso.

— Lo harás bien, papá. Confío plenamente en ti.

Hank esbozó una infantil sonrisita de satisfacción.

— ¿Tenemos algún diagnóstico previo?

— Por sus molestias estomacales, numerosas flatulencias y todas las galletas que se ha zampado, yo votaría por un desarreglo gastrointestinal, vulgo, empacho – proveyó Aurora.

Hank asintió, apretando los lados de la panza de Gato con sus grandes pulgares. El animal maulló de dolor.

— Muy bien –dijo al fin, colocando al gato sobre sus patas-. Lo más probable es que mi despierta hija aquí enfrente haya acertado. _Pero_, para curarnos en salud, mejor asegurarnos. Aurora, tráeme los guantes de látex del botiquín. No, mejor dicho, tráeme el botiquín.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? – quiso saber Jean.

— Un examen proctológico.

Gato levantó la cabeza de repente, con las orejas apuntando al techo, y una expresión de profundo terror.

* * *

Sarah llevaba un tiempo sola, en el asiento del conductor, sin saber qué hacer.

Aisha le había ordenado que preparase el coche, entendiendo como tal que lo pusiese en marcha. Y no hiciese nada más.

No se trataba de que Sarah no supiese conducir (en teoría, sabía), sino de que el coche era el punto de reunión. Si Sarah conducía hasta la alcantarilla de entrada usada por ellas para acceder al edificio, los chicos quedarían desamparados.

Pero Aisha y Garazi iban a tener que correr un buen trecho a través del subsuelo y, una vez en la superficie, el automóvil no quedaba precisamente cerca. Además, sentía a los "sabuesos mentales" próximos, husmeando en la toda la extensión del plano astral, buscando mutantes; buscándoles a ellos. Sarah no se atrevía a contactar con sus amigos, intimidada por la posibilidad de ser acorralada por los Comandos Psíquicos. Sólo podía intentar escudar sus ondas mentales y tratar de despistarlos, lanzando llamadas sin destino a través del plano. No obstante, era una táctica arriesgada de la que no podía abusar, a riesgo de delatar su propia localización.

Los segundos iban corriendo, convirtiéndose en minutos, y allí no llegaba nadie.

'_¿Quéhagoquéhagoquéhagoquéhago?'_

No existía una respuesta correcta. En la vida, rara vez hay alguna.

Si las atrapaban por quedarse allí… Pero si detenían a su hermano por marcharse… ¿Y dónde estaba su hermano? Los chicos deberían haber llegado ya; su camino era mucho más fácil. ¿Significaría eso que no podían avanzar?

Sarah no estaba hecha soportar tanta incertidumbre, era totalmente ajena a su naturaleza. Decidió buscar a las chicas. Así al menos se acercaría al Cuartel General. Y lo más probable era que los chicos la vieran por el camino.

Eso deseaba ella.

Ya estaba decidido. Una vez convencida, Sarah no dudaría más. Reguló el asiento a su estatura (si bien apenas lo movió, pues casi medía lo mismo que Aisha), se puso el cinturón de seguridad, ajustó los retrovisores y al ir a darle al contacto se dio cuenta de que el coche tenía cambio de marchas manual. Mierda de tecnología alemana. Bueno, daba igual, conduciría de todas formas. Al fin y al cabo, había visto a Aisha manejar el coche. Y era psíquica, ¿no? Parte de su poder consistía en poseer una memoria fotográfica.

Lo primero que hizo fue estrellar el parachoques delantero contra la pared cuando por equivocación metió primera. Luego se le caló tres veces el motor. Y cuando por fin le pilló el truco al asunto y pudo sacar el coche del callejón marcha atrás, giró demasiado rápido y rompió el retrovisor derecho con la esquina de la pared. Sin olvidar la raspadura por toda la puerta.

Pero lo importante era que se dirigía a salvar a las chicas. Ese sería el argumento cuando Aisha descubriera los desperfectos.

Mientras se acercaba a su destino, Sarah se fue preparando para lo peor. No en el sentido emocional, esperando la muerte o desaparición de nadie, sino en el sentido profesional, imaginando vías eficaces de usar sus poderes y lograr salir vivos de la situación. Al tomar la última curva (haciendo chirriar las ruedas), había decidido servirse de la telekinesia, por poco que la controlase. Sin embargo, no fueron necesarias medidas tan drásticas: justo frente a ella, Aisha y Garazi venían corriendo; más concretamente, Aisha avanzaba cargando a Garazi sobre la parte derecha de su cuerpo mientras ésta cojeaba, agarrada a su cintura.

Aisha ni siquiera tuvo un momento de duda al ver el coche, inmediatamente le dijo a Garazi algo al oído. La chica rubia asintió. Con una palidez extrema y los ojos vidriosos, se soltó de quien hasta entonces era su punto de apoyo, aspiró varias bocanadas de aire y entonces ocurrió algo de lo que Sarah había sido testigo pocas veces: su cuerpo se fue oscureciendo y volviéndose translúcido hasta perder sustancia, hasta no ser más que una sombra. El espectro se disolvió hacia el suelo y varios segundos después, Garazi se materializó dentro del coche. Mascullando mitad en francés, mitad en una lengua desconocida. Se agarraba uno de los tobillos con evidente gesto de dolor.

— ¡Quítate del asiento del conductor! – le gritó Aisha justo antes de llegar a su altura.

Sarah no discutió, alucinada por el tono autoritario de su voz, y se corrió hacia el asiento contiguo. Como casi se ahoga con el cinturón de seguridad, lo soltó y volvió a intentar la maniobra.

Aisha entró hecha un vendaval. Cambió la marcha, pisó el acelerador a fondo y se lanzó marcha atrás. Pasó varias bifurcaciones hasta encontrar la adecuada. Entonces, pegó un volantazo y puso el auto derecho.

— ¿A dónde vamos? – se atrevió a preguntar Sarah, intentando no mirar por la ventana y alucinar con la velocidad.

Aisha no le contestó. Mantenía sus manos firmemente sujetas al volante y su vista al frente, aunque de vez en cuando estiraba el cuello para observar hacia arriba, a los techos de los edificios.

Sarah advirtió que se estaban acercando al Cuartel General desde otro sector, si bien de forma algo tangencial.

— Estás buscando la ruta de escape de los chicos – asumió.

Aisha siguió sin contestarle, absorta en sus propias acciones, hasta que de repente esbozó una fugaz sonrisa de alivio, que duró tan poco como lo que tardó en pulsar el botón que abría el techo solar, bajar la ventanilla y sacar la cabeza por ella; todo esto mientras conducía.

— ¡Jamie, por aquí! – gritó a pleno pulmón.

Sarah sintió la súbita opresión dentro de su cabeza producida por la atención de los "sabuesos mentales" e intentó bloquearlos lo mejor que pudo.

— Están cerca de localizarnos – informó, con los dientes apretados.

El coche deceleró para acercarse a uno de los edificios. A los pocos segundos, un torrente de agua entró por el techo solar; dio un pequeño salto, como si se convirtiera en plastilina, mientras adquiría forma humanoide y, por fin, se transfiguró en Luc. Antes de que pudiera decir "hola", se escuchó un pesado golpe en el techo.

— Hola – saludó Jamie, metiendo la cabeza por la abertura. A continuación, se dejó caer al interior del automóvil. De hecho, aterrizó encima de Luc.

Ambos se precipitaron hacia delante, chocando contra los asientos, cuando el coche volvió a acelerar.

— No, no, un momento. Aisha, ¡para! –pidió Sarah, gesticulando con las manos-. Falta Danny. No ha subido. Tienes que… tienes que volver.

Aisha miró por el retrovisor hacia Jamie.

— ¡Tienes que dar la vuelta! – chillaba Sarah.

Jamie asintió. Hubiera preferido arrancarse los pulmones antes que dar esa noticia, pero no era él quien elegía. Sarah no paraba de manotear. Él le cogió una muñeca, con suave firmeza, intentando comunicar calma en aquel contacto.

Ella lo miró; sus ojos verdes reflejaban una desoladora consternación.

— ¿Dónde está Danny? – le preguntó. A él. Sólo a él.

Jamie notó su garganta ocluirse.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!

— Sarah…

Ella trató de levantarse, de subir al techo. Jamie la interceptó, aprisionándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

— ¡Déjame!

— Sarah, no.

— Mi hermano… - balbuceó ella, la realidad abriéndose paso a través de sus lágrimas.

— Daniel no va a venir. –Jamie hablaba muy despacio, en ese tono propio de las enfermeras-. Sarah, lo han capturado. –Hizo una pausa, como si él mismo necesitara asumirlo, y volvió a repetirlo: La Policía Anti-Mutante tiene a tu hermano.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Siento muchísimo la tardanza. He tenido que hacer una reestructuración de capítulos (odio tener que reestructurar capítulos) y he estado escribiendo otra cosa, y se me ha ido el santo al cielo. Lo sé, no tengo perdón. Sobre todo porque este capítulo en principio iba a ser bastante corto, y mira. Después de leerlo igual alguien quiere matarme. Lo comprenderé :-) Pero paciencia, sólo quedan dos capítulos, tres a lo sumo.

Quisiera aprovechar este capitulo para dar las gracias a **Lindo Usagi** (a ver cuando encuentro tiempo para leer tranquilamente "Adiós"), por ser la primera persona que me dio ánimos.

En cuanto a los reviews, normalmente no los pido tan abiertamente, pero tengo la duda de si Jamie me ha salido complejo o sólo contradictorio, y me ayudaría saber la opinión de la gente. Pero sin presión, ¿vale?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

En cierto modo, una discusión es como un alud.

Puede empezar con un pequeño guijarro desprendiéndose de la superficie pétrea.

— Ese idiota debió obedecerme – masculló Jamie, hablando sin duda para sí.

Es curioso como una cosa tan pequeña puede causar un cataclismo.

Sarah, que hasta entonces se había mantenido medio ausente, mirando por la ventana sin dejar de hipar, se dio la vuelta para clavar una mirada en Jamie que hubiera hecho pedir perdón al mismísimo Doctor Muerte.

— ¿Obedecerte? Estabas ahí para _impedírselo_.

El guijarro suelta más piedras para que lo acompañen.

— Habías entrado en el Cuartel General, ¿verdad? – dedujo Aisha, escrutándolo a través del retrovisor.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ – chilló Sarah, incapaz de reprimirse.

— No podía quedarme allí, con los archivos secretos tan cercanos.

— Lo sabía – siseó Aisha.

— ¿Cómo que no podías quedarte? _Tenías_ que quedarte. –Sarah aspiró aire, de la impresión-. ¿Han capturado a mi hermano porque querías espiar unos papeles? ¿Lo han cogido por tu culpa?

— ¡Ey! Yo le dije que no entrara. Éste tentetieso de aquí es el que no le ha impedido colarse – dijo Jamie, señalando a Luc.

El grupo de pedruscos consiguen, en un momento dado, arrastrar nieve y tierra con ellos.

— Ni se te ocurra echarle la culpa a Luc, so idiota – intervino Garazi, apretando los dientes para aguantarse el dolor pulsante de su tobillo derecho.

— ¡Estaba allí! – alegó Jamie.

— No podía pararlo –explicó Luc, encogiéndose de hombros-, es el hijo del sagrado Cíclope.

— Es un maldito crío.

— ¡Gracias por darte cuenta! – gritó Sarah.

Las piedras, la nieve y la tierra forman una masa que baja por inercia propia y se anexiona más tierra, nieve y piedras.

— Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu hermano sea imbécil y haya cometido una locura para intentar demostrarme algo.

— ¡Pero cómo puedes tener tanta cara! – acusó Sarah.

— No puedes culpar a nadie por hacer lo que tú haces todos los días – razonó Aisha, que intentaba dividir su atención entre la conversación y la carretera frente a ella.

— Yo _sé_ lo que hago.

— Ya lo vemos, primo, ya lo vemos.

La amalgama de elementos se lleva árboles, animales e incluso casas por delante, en una caída libre hacia el vacío.

— Me iba muy bien solo, ¿sabéis? Me las arreglaba de perlas sin ninguno de vosotros y sin ese niñato de Danny Boy.

— ¿Y entonces por qué viniste? – preguntó Sarah, resentida.

— Tal vez porque tu madre me obligó.

— ¿No te cansas de utilizarla como excusa?

— Sólo digo la verdad.

— Te sacó de un sanatorio mental. Te curó y te trajo a casa para que pudieras tener una vida normal. Con nosotros. Con tu familia.

— Yo no tengo una vida normal. ¡Yo no tengo familia!

— ¿Y te vengas destruyendo la mía?

— ¡No ha sido mi culpa! ¡No lo he hecho queriendo!

— ¡Pero no te apena, ¿verdad?! –Los ojos de Sarah volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas de dolor-. Seguro que piensas en lo bien que te ha venido esto.

— ¡Sólo pienso que ojalá no hubiésemos traído con nosotros a ese crío!

— ¡Ojalá te hubieses quedado en el puto guetto de París!

Y al final, la avalancha termina en seco, con un atroz estruendo, para dejar el mundo en silencio, tal y como empezó todo, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Pero lo ha hecho.

Jamie disimuló su expresión de aflicción muy rápido, pero no lo suficiente para no ser vista por Sarah.

— No quise decir…

Jamie se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el insensible, y se apartó hasta la otra esquina del coche, provocando que Luc tuviera que replegar las piernas y deslizarse al lado contrario.

— Es que… Yo… -balbuceó Sarah, intentando hallar no tanto una justificación como una simple explicación-. Sólo de pensar que… que mi hermano terminará en un guetto.

— Lo más probable es que lo manden a un Campo de Reclusión –indicó Jamie, áspero-. Eso si no lo condenan a muerte.

— ¡Es sólo un niño!

Jamie bloqueó de su mente la imagen de decenas de chavales, menores incluso que Daniel, ahorcados en las calles del guetto "para dar ejemplo".

— Ha entrado en el Cuartel General de la PAM –explicó, con voz ronca-. Ni siquiera debería saber de su localización. Lo interrogarán para averiguar cuánto sabe.

— Eso nos da tiempo, ¿verdad? – intervino Aisha.

Jamie se encogió de hombros, volviendo a reclinarse en su esquina del coche.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? – presionó Aisha.

— Depende.

Luego se hizo de nuevo el silencio, consciente, palpitante, como una pantera a punto de abalanzarse sobre la caza.

— Depende… ¿de qué? – logró preguntar Sarah. Le dolía el corazón y sentía el cerebro como puré de patata de tanto concentrarse para evadir a los "sabuesos mentales".

Jamie no quería contestar a las preguntas. Así que, sorprendentemente, Luc lo ayudó:

— Según el tipo de interrogatorio, ¿no es así? – intervino, mirando a su amigo en un gesto tanto de apoyo como de verificación.

— Muy bien –concedió Aisha, muy comprensiva y muy paciente-. ¿Y qué tipo de interrogatorio le podrían practicar a Daniel?

— Empezarán con el normal. Preguntas, gritos… amenazas… -Luc se dio cuenta de que Sarah lo miraba, espantada-. Golpes…

— No – saltó Jamie-. Empezarán directamente con un psi-escaneo.

— ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Aisha-. ¿No intentarán averiguar la verdad con métodos más fáciles, antes de eso?

— En casos normales sí, pero creo que llevaban artillería pesada con ellos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— He visto soldados franceses en el edificio.

— ¡Sabía que no me los había imaginado! – exclamó Garazi.

— Por eso me iba a retirar, cuando la alarma sonó.

— A todo esto, ¿qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Garazi, ansiosa por saber la razón de su tobillo dañado.

— Ni la más remota idea, _chére_. Yo avanzaba por el pasillo cuando he visto a varios guardias. He reconocido sus uniformes y he decidido marcharme, intuyendo problemas. Entonces ha saltado la alarma. Yo sé que _yo_ no he sido, pero no sé nada más, salvo que han capturado a Daniel, porque los soldados han recibido la información por radio. –Jamie suspiró, acongojado, antes de proseguir-. Pero creo que debéis saber que, si no me equivoco, los franceses eran parte de la guardia personal de los Riedle.

— ¿Los Riedle? –inquirió Aisha en un inusual tono agudo-. ¿Los todopoderosos hermanos Riedle? ¿Los de "Riedle Enterprises"? ¿Los que crean todos esos aparatos para detectar, controlar y eliminar mutantes?

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! –gritó Garazi de repente, apoyándose en un codo-. ¿Y tú cómo estás? –Aisha le dirigió una mirada interrogadora a través del retrovisor-. Te dispararon en el Cuartel. ¡Te dieron varias veces!

— No es verdad. Lo imaginaste.

Luc se inclinó hacia delante. Tras observarla detenidamente, frunció el ceño y llevó la mano al chaleco de Aisha.

— Hay marcas de disparos. – Para remarcar sus palabras metió dos dedos en un agujero en la tela.

— Estaban de antes –adujo Aisha apretando los dientes-. Nadie me dio. ¿Cómo iba a estar aquí si me hubieran acertado? Debió de ser un reflejo de la luz, el ángulo… cualquier cosa.

Jamie podía ver, a través de la rendija entre su lado de la puerta y el asiento delantero, el brazalete de Aisha. Tenía dos hebillas sueltas, en vez de la única de siempre.

— Dejad a mi prima en paz, ella no es importante – medió.

— Cierto –asintió ella, casi agradecida-. Debemos preocuparnos por Daniel. Ahora sabemos que no sólo está en manos de la Policía Anti-Mutante, sino que probablemente se enfrente, si no a los propios Riedle, sí a su guardia, con la fama que tiene—

— ¡Oh, se acabó! – gritó Sarah, llevándose la mano a uno de los bolsillos y sacando un móvil.

— ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Aisha.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Llamar a casa.

Aisha pegó un volantazo al abalanzarse hacia Sarah para quitarle el móvil.

— De eso nada.

— ¡Tenemos que avisarles! Aisha, ¡han detenido a mi hermano!

— Lo sé y se lo diremos. Pero no ahora. No _aquí_.

— Tiene razón –apoyó Jamie-. Estamos huyendo, en tierra de nadie. Tenemos que esperar hasta encontrarnos entre los seguros muros de la Mansión. ¿No querrás guiar a la PAM hasta casa?

— Por ahora los hemos despistado –tranquilizó Aisha, viendo a Sarah temblar-, pero mejor no correr riesgos. Además, todavía tenemos tiempo. Daniel ha sido preparado por la telépata más poderosa de la tierra, mejorando lo presente. Podrá aguantar un psi-escaneo, incluso de un "sabueso mental" de primer orden.

— ¡Pero es tan impresionable! – suspiró Sarah.

— Tendrá miedo, eso seguro, pero podrá soportar el interrogatorio. Es un deportista, así que aguanta bien el dolor y si un ataque telepático es lo peor que podemos esperar, tendremos tiempo suficiente para avisar a todos, preparar un plan de rescate y sacarlo de allí.

— Dios mío, mi madre nunca me lo perdonará. _Yo_ no puedo perdonármelo. ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?

— Yo se lo diré – se ofreció Jamie; su rostro era un mar en calma y sus ojos, un ancla emocional.

La visión de Sarah se volvió borrosa a causa de las lágrimas y, por un momento, no vio al Jamie adolescente, sino al Jamie niño, con su mirada dulce y su sonrisa abierta; el chico dispuesto a curar las heridas del mundo. No el muchacho amargado, ansioso de venganza.

— Jamie, no tienes que hacerlo, es mi hermano—

— Estás deshecha. No necesitas más peso sobre tu conciencia. Si además te encargas de comunicárselo a tu madre… te destrozará. Yo se lo diré. Yo… La gente se espera lo peor de mí así que… No me dolerá tanto.

Pero en el fondo sabía, en lo más hondo de su corazón, que había muy pocas cosas que le producirían mayor sufrimiento.

* * *

Gato avanzaba con la cabeza erguida y la espalda arqueada hacia adentro, enseñando pecho. Como si no hubiera sufrido una humillación apabullante hacía varios minutos.

Jean y Aurora lo seguían en la oscuridad, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos y reabrir las heridas.

— No puedo creer la fiereza con la que se ha defendido – comentó Jean. Contó una vez más las tiritas en sus antebrazos. Sí, sumaban quince.

— Bueno, ¿qué harías tú si alguien quisiera introducirte un dedo en el—

— Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Creo que tendré pesadillas durante un mes.

— Pues imagínate Gato.

El pobre animal llevaba unos andares de lo más peculiares.

— Ya verás cuando Jamie se entere de lo que le hemos hecho – dijo Aurora, fastidiada al pensar en cómo complicaba las cosas el muchacho.

— Hablando del rey de Roma… ¿Vas a decirme por fin dónde está?

Aurora había sido testigo de sucesos muy desagradables durante aquella noche, así que decidió dejarse de chorradas y plantarle cara a su tía.

— ¿Puede saberse por qué piensas que _yo_ sé dónde está? Y aunque lo supiera, ¿qué más da? Fuiste _tú_ quien le dio permiso para salir.

— Creo que sabes dónde está porque sospecho tu participación en un complot más grande que incluye a mis propios hijos. –Jean le iluminó la cara con la linterna y la chica apartó la mirada, disimulando su sorpresa-. Y sí, le di permiso para salir. Para _salir_, no para meterse en líos.

— Es Jamie, ¿acaso no es lo mismo para él?

Jean pareció molestarse.

— Me hizo una promesa antes de venir aquí.

— Vamos a ver… ¿puede saberse, si no es mucho preguntar, por qué el señorito tiene privilegios especiales como poder salir de marcha por las noches sin castigo preceptivo?

— Lo creas o no, es parte de un ambicioso plan para reformarlo.

— Conociéndote, te creo, pero no lo veo yo muy eficaz.

— Jamie está acostumbrado a la violencia como diversión. Solo, en compañía de su abuela, eso era muy fácil de conseguir. Me temo que aquí no encontrará nada de eso. Estados Unidos le resultará una tierra muy aburrida. –Jean esbozó una sonrisa amarga-. Nuestro bajo perfil en este país ha logrado una relajación de la PAM. Si Jamie quiere acción, tendrá que provocarla, y no lo hará. –Se quedó pensativa un par de segundos-. Eso espero.

Aurora tragó saliva, sintiendo la culpabilidad subir por su garganta.

— Pe-pero… aquí también hay disturbios y… y cacerías.

— Por favor, no compares esto con el guetto de París. O con la propia ciudad cuando fue liberado.

— Entonces… ¿por qué tantas ganas de saber a dónde va?

— Nueva York puede ser pacífico, no inocuo. Jamie desconoce el equilibrio de poderes por aquí; con quién puede meterse y con quién no. Ya no tiene a su abuela y su grupo terrorista para apoyarle. Está solo y eso puede conducirle a situaciones muy peligrosas.

— Y me atosigas a mí porque…

— Sospecho que Jamie está intentando recabar información para ayudar a los mutantes de forma más "activa" de lo que hacemos nosotros y que vosotros, tan víctimas de la utopía juvenil como él, le estáis cubriendo las espaldas.

Aurora fue presa de sentimientos encontrados: por una parte, alivio, porque Jean no sospechaba la magnitud de sus acciones; pero por otra parte, angustia, por haber roto su confianza.

— Yo ni confirmo ni desmiento nada – dijo al fin, tratando de dar ligereza a su tono de voz.

— Como quieras. En cuanto descubra el pastel vas a estar tan castigada como todos los demás…

Aurora sospechaba que, en cuanto supiera la verdad, iba a estar más bien tan _muerta_ como los demás.

— ¿Qué demonios? – exclamó de pronto Jean e iluminó su propia manga.

Aurora pudo ver a contraluz, un largo hilo colgando.

— El gato lo ha rasgado – lamentó. Y lo hizo en serio, como si se hubiera roto un objeto muy valioso.

— Bueno, pues cóselo. Aunque también podrías aprovecharlo para comprarte una bata nueva. Sin ánimo de ofender, tía Jean, pero la que llevas es vieja, está llena de bolitas y su color no te pega nada.

Jean soltó una suave risa.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— El rosa me queda horrible, con mi pelo y la tonalidad de mi piel.

— ¿Entonces por qué—

— Me la regaló Scott –reveló Jean. En su voz se notaba el viejo timbre alegre, aquel que sonaba hacía años-. Cuando llegué a la Escuela, me traje muchas cosas, pero no una bata, así que cuando el Profesor nos llamaba a horas intempestivas para informarnos de una misión o para castigarnos con un entrenamiento sorpresa, yo terminaba abrazándome a mí misma con los labios amoratados mientras nos daba las instrucciones. Scott fue el único en darse cuenta. –Aurora no pudo verlo, pero pudo notarle sonreír-. Fue el primer regalo que me hizo.

— Eso fue hace años.

— Ventajas de mis poderes telekinéticos. Puedo remodelar cualquier material. Aunque no sirve con las dichosas pelusas.

— ¿Pero por qué rosa? – quiso saber Aurora, aún perpleja.

Jean volvió a carcajearse.

— Él creía que era blanco. Por las gafas de cuarzo de rubí, ¿sabes? No se nota la diferencia entre el rosa y el blanco.

— ¿Y no se lo dijiste?

— Estaba tan azorado e ilusionado a la vez… No pude.

El silencio acompañó a la pareja mientras les inundaban los recuerdos de una época más feliz, que les parecía tan lejana en el tiempo como la última de las estrellas.

— Lo echo de menos – confesó Aurora, no muy segura de hacer lo correcto.

Jean no pudo más que asentir.

— ¿Alguna vez… alguna vez se supera? – La muchacha siempre se había sentido culpable por no haber perdido a ninguno de sus padres el Día de la Catástrofe.

— No. –Jean hizo una pausa para tragar saliva-. Pero se aprende a sobrellevarlo. –Vio a Aurora agachar la cabeza-. Oh, no te aflijas, Dawn. El tiempo lo cura todo y lamentarse sirve de bien poco. Además… hay otras cosas por las que vale vivir, como mis hijos. Sarah y Daniel son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Cualquier sacrificio, cualquier dolor, vale la pena por ellos.

Ya habían llegado al porche de la Mansión. Las luces exteriores iluminaban el rostro de Aurora, que parecía más joven de lo habitual, una niña casi.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que, si algo ocurriera, no nos castigarías?

— Oh no, vais directos al paredón. Cuanto más amor, mayor es el castigo.

Justo al pisar el recibidor fueron acogidas por lúgubres notas musicales tocadas al piano. Aurora McCoy no era una experta en clásicos, pero pudo reconocer el "Claro de luna" de Beethoven.

— Mira quién ha regresado al hogar, dulce hogar – murmuró Jean.

Aurora aprovechó para escabullirse antes de que nadie la detuviera.

Jean Grey-Summers, Directora del Internado Charles Xavier de Nueva York, se quedó unos momentos a solas, más ausente que meditabunda, mientras acumulaba suficiente fuerza de ánimo para ocultar la melancolía por el pasado y hacer frente a los dilemas del futuro.

Luego, suspiró y caminó hacia el Salón de lectura.

Al entrar se golpeó la espinilla con un objeto dispuesto de forma homicida y cayó al suelo.

Jamie no dejó de tocar. Gato, indiferente también, corrió para tumbarse en el regazo de su amo.

Tras varios segundos de quejidos y maldiciones, Jean utilizó su telekinesia para encender las luces de la pared cercanas al piano. Se levantó de nuevo, pero no se movió, escuchando la música. Le producía una congoja tremenda, casi insoportable, como si le hubieran comunicado todas las malas noticias de su vida a la vez.

La melodía era _lúgubre_, sí, pero no tanto como para hacerla sentir enferma. Jamie, con los ojos cerrados, estaba tocando con su corazón.

Jean escudó sus centros empáticos y se sentó a su lado.

Jamie seguía tecleando.

Parecía realmente agotado. No en el sentido usual, inclinado para aplacar las presuntas (ahora lo sabía) restricciones de la ebriedad, sino consumido hasta el alma.

— Te has dignado a volver. Antes de lo habitual, debo apuntar. —Él consiguió encogerse de hombros utilizando sólo uno-. Y me alegra que ya no intentes tomarme el pelo con esa pantomima de la borrachera.

Jamie abrió los ojos. Pero se mantuvo callado.

— Si no te importa, me gustaría que me devolvieses las botellitas robadas.

— ¿No vas a gritarme? – preguntó al fin.

— En cuanto sepa sobre qué. –Jean esbozó una sonrisa ladina-. Deberías estar orgulloso de tus dotes de persuasión; por mucho que la he presionado, Aurora no me ha revelado en lo que estáis metidos.

El muchacho hizo una mueca de pesar. Por un momento creyó que ella lo sabía todo y que le ahorraría el mal trago de la confesión. Ahora tendría que contarle eso y lo ocurrido con Danny.

— Ignoro a dónde vas y qué haces, pero estoy segura de que no sales a divertirte. No al menos en el sentido de música, drogas y sexo.

— ¿Preferirías que me drogara? – se sorprendió él.

— De eso te puedo salvar.

Jamie giró la cabeza hacia ella y en sus ojos se reveló un dolor más allá de toda comprensión.

— No necesito que hagas _esto_.

— ¿El qué?

— Cuidarme. –Dijo la palabra al borde del desprecio-. No soy un niño. He estado en un guetto. He visto cosas que ni imaginarías.

— Soy telépata, mi imaginación abarca mucho más que la del resto. Y no te pongas chulito conmigo, tú tampoco sabes de lo que he _yo_ he sido testigo. –Jean contuvo su temperamento antes de que aquello se le fuera de las manos-. No importa quiénes seamos o a qué nos hayamos enfrentado, todos necesitamos ser cuidados de vez en cuando. Incluso Logan.

Jamie volvió a fijar su atención en las teclas del piano.

— Ahora dime la verdad. –Jean elevó su mano para acariciarlo, pero él apartó la cara-. Cuéntame qué ha pasado esta noche.

Si hubo un momento de la humanidad perfecto para confesarse, fue ése.

* * *

Aurora se encontró con los demás frente a la habitación de Jamie.

Sentía un alivio extático por poder librarse de Jean o, al menos, encontrar compañeros de fatigas. El rostro de sus amigos, sin embargo, la estampó contra la realidad.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Aisha sólo le dirigió una mirada desalentadora mientras intentaba consolar a una inconsolable Sarah, que lloraba sobre su hombro.

Garazi se mantenía apoyada contra la pared, su cara un sudario mortecino, mientras trataba de no pisar con su pie derecho.

Luc parecía hallarse en estado de shock.

— ¿Dónde está Danny? – Mientras preguntaba sintió una agobiante sospecha rodearle la caja torácica.

Cuando Sarah sollozó aún más fuerte, el temor se convirtió en certidumbre.

Y Aurora descubrió que no podía respirar.

* * *

La sonata llegó al cambio de tonalidad al re sostenido y Jamie lo completó automáticamente, sin siquiera ser consciente de que lo hacía.

La música siempre había sido su refugio, el monasterio tibetano por encima de los problemas mundanos. Cuando acudía a la música, penetraba en una realidad cálida y acogedora, capaz de hacerle olvidar los horrores más descarnados.

Pero en ese instante no lograba entrar en ella; era como si tuviera el alma endurecida, como una canica de hielo aprisionando sus sueños.

Dejó de tocar. Quitó las manos del teclado. Dio a Gato una caricia ausente. Suspiró para aliviar la tensión en sus pulmones. Giró el tronco hacia Jean. Puso sus manos en los hombros de ella. La miró.

Jean lo observaba, paciente, con su característico brillo compasivo delineando los iris esmeraldas. Excepto cuando murió Cíclope. Entonces sus ojos se cubrieron de un velo brumoso, y su mirada no irradiaba más que glauca vaciedad. Jamie aún lo recordaba. Antes de marcharse a París, en plena recuperación por el Día de la Catástrofe, se despidió de ella. No, perdón. _Intentó_ despedirse de ella. Jean se mantuvo sentada sobre la cama, su vista perdida en un punto indeterminado, mientras el niño, aún temeroso de hablar para no reabrir el tajo en su garganta, balbuceaba su adiós. Cuando la abrazó, ella no devolvió el abrazo.

— Me haces daño – dijo Jean, cortando sus pensamientos.

Jamie no supo de lo que hablaba, hasta que advirtió sus falanges clavándose en las clavículas de Jean.

— Lo siento –murmuró él, desasiéndose, y la disculpa abarcó más que aquel gesto-. Nunca quise hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a los tuyos. No _en serio_. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

— Claro que sí. Aunque a veces no lo parezca.

Jean seguía mirándolo con completa seguridad. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle eso? Ella confiaba en él. ¿Cómo iba a confesarle que había condenado a su hijo a la muerte traicionando sus promesas?

— Sobre todo por cómo tratas a Danny – continuó Jean.

Jamie formó las palabras en su mente. De verdad. Sólo necesitaba hacer vibrar sus cuerdas vocales y mover la boca para darles corporeidad. Con ello se quitaría una tonelada de peso de encima, haría lo que tenía que hacer, salvaría a Danny.

Perdería a la única persona que había confiado en él, cuando ni él mismo confiaba.

— Yo… yo sólo quería información… - comenzó, intentando no perder la voz.

Jean asintió en silencio, animándolo a seguir.

_Tenía_ que decírselo. Si no lo hacía, Danny estaba sentenciado. Jamie no confiaba para nada en la resistencia del muchacho. Si no confesaba, estaba poniendo en peligro a toda la Mansión. A todos los mutantes, de hecho.

— No puedo salvar a todo el mundo… - lo intentó de nuevo.

Pero la resolución volvió a fallarle.

— Nadie te lo pide –intervino Jean-. Eres muy joven, un adolescente aún, permite que seamos nosotros quienes nos encargamos de todo, mientras tú te formas. En realidad, como tu profesora, como tu _familia_, preferiría que te apartases de los problemas por unos cuantos años. Una década, a ser posible.

El quid de la cuestión era que los problemas ya habían llamado a la puerta y Jamie no tenía ni dos horas para alejarse de ellos.

¿O sí las tenía?

No, no, era estúpido. Peor que eso, era suicida. Lo mejor era contárselo a Jean y que ella reuniera a las fuerzas mutantes.

Pero cuando lo hiciese, lo odiaría para siempre. Tal vez incluso lo echara de la Mansión. Regresaría a París. Y esta vez no encontraría a nadie que lo apoyase.

Sarah volvería a ser sólo una imagen.

'_Dos horas, dos horas nada más.'_

Jean le puso una mano en el pecho. Jamie sintió su pulso, rítmico y calmado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado esta noche? – preguntó una vez más.

— ¿Puedo contártelo mañana? – fue lo que le salió, casi contra su voluntad, en un tono parecido a un graznido.

Ella suspiró, desasosegada. Notaba una tensión extraña en el muchacho, golpeando contra la fatiga, y se preguntó su origen. Sin embargo, decidió no presionar, convencida de que si le daba tiempo, Jamie lograría más confianza y, de ese modo, su recuperación tendría lugar antes.

Ya lo castigaría luego. Además, estaba en casa, sano y salvo, sin un rasguño aparente. No había sucedido ninguna tragedia. Si lo hubiera hecho, ella lo habría captado, ¿verdad?

Infalibilidades mayores han errado.

Jamie vio una sonrisa triste asomarse por la comisura de los labios de Jean. Tenía puesta su fe en él.

Casi vomita del asco hacia sí mismo.

— Mañana sin falta – apuntó ella, mirándolo con lo que esperaba fuese maternal severidad.

Él asintió. Jean amplió su sonrisa y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. Jamie no se apartó.

— Buenas noches – se despidió ella.

Luego se fue.

Jamie se quedó sentado, conteniendo lágrimas de rabia y frustración. ¿Por qué le había tocado ser como era? ¿Por qué no era capaz de actuar como una persona decente? No podía dejar de pensar en Danny y en lo que le estarían haciendo. Lo cierto es que había mencionado la tortura física y los psi-escaneos, pero había omitido otro pequeño detalle, por no alarmar aún más a Sarah: Danny era un chico _guapo_.

Un sentimiento enfermizo le produjo arcadas. No permitiría que le sucediera algo así a Danny Boy. Nadie se merecía eso.

Así pues, respiró hondo, cogió a Gato en un brazo, se levantó, miró el piano, tocó las últimas notas de la sonata hasta arrastrar la melodía a su sombra final y, para acompañar la oscuridad de la música y sus propios pensamientos, apagó las luces y salió hacia su habitación.

Todo el mundo le esperaba fuera de él, en el pasillo. Todos con el mismo aire expectante. Excepto Aurora, que se hallaba inconsciente en brazos de Luc.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó Sarah atropelladamente, a través de los sollozos.

Jamie tragó saliva. Iba a tener que engañarlos a todos.

— ¿Qué le ha sucedido? – quiso saber, señalando a Aurora, para ganar tiempo.

— Un ataque de ansiedad – explicó Aisha, frunciendo el ceño suspicaz-. ¿Cómo ha reaccionado Jean?

La mentira debía ser convincente y definitiva, para poder librarse de ellos enseguida.

— ¿Tú qué crees, prima? Ha montado en cólera y ha salido para preparar un plan de rescate.

— ¿Y qué… qué ha dicho sobre mí… sobre nosotros? – preguntó Sarah.

— Estamos castigados. Así que ya vamos yendo a nuestras habitaciones para envejecer en ellas.

— ¿No… no me ha llamado? – se extrañó Sarah.

— En estos momentos no quiere verte.

Sarah tragó saliva, espantada, mientras nuevas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. Jamie advirtió que llorar le favorecía bien poco, dado su tono de piel.

— Ahora, por favor, antes de que nos coma vivos, obedezcámosla y entremos en nuestros cuartos. –Luc se quedó en el sitio, con Aurora en brazos, mirando a uno y otro lado sin saber cómo actuar-. Luc, llévate a Dawn a su cuarto.

Él sonrió agradecido y obedeció al instante. Aisha, por su parte, se alejó con una sollozante Sarah apoyada sobre su hombro. Antes de tomar la curva, dirigió a su primo una mirada harto recelosa.

Jamie miró a Garazi, quien no había hecho ademán de moverse.

— ¿Y tú?

— Podría ir cojeando, pero creo que prefiero tu ayuda. Anda, ven aquí y sopórtame hasta la enfermería.

Oh, no había contado con eso.

— ¿La enfermería?

— Sí, una estancia con camas y medicinas donde curan a la gente.

— No creo que sea necesario que vayas allí.

— ¿Y qué quieres, que me lo cure sola?

— No, yo lo haré. –Garazi adquirió una expresión irónica-. No, en serio. Yo te examinaré y vendaré.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Jamie puso a Gato en el suelo y se le acercó, dejando que su sonrisa y el contacto de sus manos hablaran un idioma más sugestivo.

— Deja que te cure.

Garazi miró sus ojos, su boca, y se dejó convencer.

Tras entrar a la chica y sentarla en la cama, Jamie cogió un pañuelo blanco de la mesa y lo ató alrededor del picaporte, como señal para Luc. El pobrecito tendría que buscarse la vida y dormir en otro sitio.

— Oye, te he dado permiso para curarme, no para otra cosa.

Pero ambos sabían que no era cierto.

* * *

Tiempo después (no mucho, advirtió Garazi), la pareja yacía en la cama, en medio de un revoltijo de mantas.

— ¿Me vas a decir ahora a qué viene esto? – preguntó ella.

Garazi vislumbró la sonrisa de Jamie, como un arco blanquecino en la penumbra de su rostro.

— Me apetecía jugar a los médicos.

— Mientes. –El brillo nacarado desapareció-. Acabas de informar a Jean Grey-Summers de que su hijo ha sido capturado por la PAM ¿y quieres que me crea que tenías suficiente fuerza de ánimo para divertirte? Ni siquiera tú eres tan descerebrado.

— ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? – inquirió él, mitad sorprendido, mitad acusador.

— Porque sentí que me necesitabas.

Jamie había olvidado que su manto de engaños era tan tupido que lograba desvirtuar cualquier sentimiento, por primario que fuese.

— Oh, no te preocupes, no te estoy ofreciendo mi alma y pidiendo amor eterno. –Garazi reprimió la mueca de sarcasmo-. Los dos sabemos que mi pelo no es del color adecuado.

— ¿Y no estás molesta?

— Si todavía tuviera doce años, cuando creía que eras el centro del universo, me moriría, pero ya ha pasado mucho de eso.

Jamie se sentó en la cama, rodeando las rodillas con los brazos.

— Y aún así, has entrado.

— Soy tu _amiga_. Algo te roe por dentro y no puedo dejarte solo. –Garazi le acarició la espalda desnuda-. No ha sido culpa tuya.

El muchacho se levantó de un salto, como si ella, la cama y hasta el aire alrededor quemaran. Garazi, aún tumbada, lo vio acercarse al escritorio. Gato se hallaba sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, mirando por la ventana, como si quisiera dejar algo de intimidad a la pareja. Jamie revolvió sus cosas y al fin encontró la caja que buscaba. La abrió y sacó un violín.

Garazi hizo girar sus ojos hacia el techo. Volvía a refugiarse en la música. Todo podía resolverse a través de la música.

Jamie necesitaba templar su ánimo y la única forma que conocía era tocar. De hecho, su costumbre era tan conocida que su cuarto estaba insonorizado.

'_Un, dos, tres.'_

Las notas de la sonata nº 1 para violín de Bach rasgaron las sombras. Jamie se esforzó en descargar su frustración en cada movimiento del arco, aún cuando su agitación no hacía más que aumentar.

A Garazi le pareció extraño que le entrara sueño. La melodía era repetitiva, pero no soporífera. A no ser…

— Jamie – llamó en un hilo de voz.

— Duerme – ordenó él.

Garazi trató de luchar contra la pesadez que cerraba sus ojos.

— Prométeme… prométeme que estarás cuando despierte.

Jamie no respondió. Lo último que la muchacha vio fue la luz de la luna delineando su figura. Luego se abandonó a la oscuridad.

Jamie tocó un poco más, para asegurarse. Garazi tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. El muchacho guardó de nuevo el violín, escribió un mensaje en un cuaderno, poniéndolo bien a la vista sobre la mesa, y se vistió el uniforme a toda prisa. Ya había malgastado mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Abrió la ventana y, cuando iba a salir, echó un vistazo a su espalda. Suspiró y volvió a la cama. Arropó a Garazi, puso su pie vendado sobre una almohada y al final, tras dudar un segundo, le besó en la frente. Al volver a la ventana notó a Gato mirándolo.

— Tengo que hacerlo –se justificó-. Tú quédate y cuida de ella, ¿vale?

El animal asintió. Jamie saltó hacia el jardín.

El Internado Charles Xavier poseía guardias y sistemas de seguridad, pero lo cierto era que servían más para evitar entrar a la gente que para impedir su salida. Sobre todo cuando esas personas eran "simples alumnos". Además, aún no se había inventado sistema alguno que pudiera frenar a un LeBeau. Por lo tanto, a Jamie no le costó escapar.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, reconectó sus poderes. Necesitaba calma y concentración para su próxima acción. Pese a haber servido bajo las órdenes de su tía en su grupo (Jamie se negaba a llamarla "organización terrorista"), aún le quedaba mucho para dominar sus poderes. Tras un tiempo con los brazos separados del tronco y los puños cerrados, sintió el cosquilleo y la presión progresiva en sus antebrazos, señal de la recarga. Algo que había aprendido era que sus ondas sónicas, si acumulaban suficiente potencia, podían lanzarlo largas distancias. A la velocidad del sonido. No podía volar por sí mismo, pero sí empujarse mediante esas ondas. Qué curioso, que tuviera esos poderes tan distintos a los de sus padres, pero tan relacionados con ellos al mismo tiempo.

Por fin, la tensión llegó al punto exigido. Se aseguró de que sus brazos apuntaran verticalmente al suelo y, tras un corto inciso para replantearse el sentido de la vida, abrió las manos.

El choque de la onda sónica contra el suelo lo disparó varios kilómetros por el aire. Luego todo consistía en empujarse a intervalos regulares con nuevas sacudidas, calculando con precisión el último estallido para poder aterrizar en el lugar elegido; en este caso, la zona cercana al estadio, que resguardaría su llegada al tiempo que lo dejaba no muy lejos del Cuartel General.

El aterrizaje resultó complicado. Una vez alcanzado destino, Jamie tuvo que calcular la fuerza exacta para frenar su caída. Sus cálculos terminaron no siendo del todo correctos y se golpeó contra la pared de uno de los edificios antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Pero, al menos, no se mató. Aunque le dolía todo.

En el suelo, hizo un informe de daños: brazos sanos, piernas funcionales, cabeza sin brechas, costillas enteras, cadera movible. Perfecto.

Al levantarse de un salto fue cuando se sintió como si le dieran la vuelta a su piel. Como si metiesen todas y cada una de sus células en ácido sulfúrico. Como si hubiese sido absorbido por un agujero negro, sin posibilidad de retorno.

Alguien había conectado un aparato anulador. Pero era imposible, los anuladores gigantes habían sido desmantelados hacía un par de años y para colocar anuladores posicionales había que saber la posición exacta de la víctima para poder atraparla en la triangulación. Jamie se preguntó, agonizante en el suelo, cómo podrían haberlo sabido.

— Siempre tan previsible, LeBeau – sonó una voz, al otro lado de la calle.

Jamie reconoció la voz. Sólo por si eran imaginaciones suyas, levantó la cabeza para mirar la figura acercándose a él. No, no se había equivocado. Allí estaba él, con sus andares de matón y esa expresión chulesca. El guardaespaldas personal de Christian Riedle: Kurt Schultz. El Carnicero de París.

_Frére Jacques_ comenzó a sonar en su cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** Errr… EXAMEN. Con eso está todo dicho (y, por cierto, era muy importante y lo he suspendido, así que estoy que descabezo al primer listo que se me presente). Aunque parezca mentira, tras la reestructuración de capítulos éste iba a ser el penúltimo, pero ha ido extendiéndose y extendiéndose y he tenido que partirlo en dos. Creo que para el fin de semana ya habré terminado el siguiente. Pero claro, nunca se sabe.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Jean Grey-Summers no podía dormir.

Había algo rondándole la cabeza. O, mejor dicho, era la ausencia de algo pasando por su mente lo que la molestaba.

En el nivel mínimo, simplemente dejando existir sus poderes, sin utilizarlos de forma activa, un telépata puede tener un hilo de unión con todos sus seres queridos. La palabra hilo es lo que mejor lo define, porque se asemeja a cuerdas entre la mente del telépata y la del resto. Basta con evocar a alguien y se siente un tirón en el hilo, muy tenue, apenas perceptible en el mundo psíquico. Sólo para la arañita telepática sobre su red de relaciones.

Sin embargo, algo fallaba aquella noche. Ya no era que cada vez que intentara sentir a alguno de sus chicos viera disminuida la señal, como si agarraran la cuerda con las manos para evitar la vibración; sino que cuando específicamente se dirigía a Daniel, no conseguía hallar nada.

Empezaba a pensar que tal vez había subestimado las actividades de sus alumnos.

En la penumbra de su habitación, trató de captar algún movimiento extraño. Sentía el leve rastro psíquico de las chicas tras la puerta, dejada cuando volvían a sus habitaciones. Pero faltaba una, Garazi, y, en cambio, iban acompañadas de Luc. Luego, Luc volvió a su ala de la Mansión correspondiente.

Un sentimiento de indefinible recelo se aposentó en su pecho.

A pesar de su fama de impulsiva, Jean no se decidió a levantarse hasta bastante tiempo después. Qué hubiera ocurrido si lo hubiese hecho antes, no lo sabemos, pero lo que sí sabemos es que su tardanza determinó la cadena de acontecimientos posterior.

Comenzando por su resolución de saltar de la cama, coger su bata y salir furtivamente de la habitación.

El rastro psiónico dejado por una persona es diferente a su mente o incluso a su esencia. El rastro psiónico es muy difícil de enmascarar. Sería como intentar disimular el olor corporal para no ser descubierto por un lobo. Se puede hacer, por supuesto, pero se necesita práctica, mucha fuerza de voluntad y un poder respetable. De hecho, no suele requerirse porque, para un telépata, la búsqueda de un rastro en concreto puede resultar abrumadora. Sería como poner al lobo del símil anterior en un almacén de especias. Incluso los Comandos Psíquicos detestaban esa tarea.

Por fortuna para Jean, el rastro de sus chicos era reciente, y se superponía al resto de vestigios. Decidió seguir el de Luc, por una mezcla de intuición y comodidad: el muchacho dejaba a su paso una línea casi tangible de presencia. Luc había vuelto a su habitación, pero hete aquí que no entró. Jean observó el pañuelo blanco atado al pomo de la puerta. Luego percibió el rastro de Jamie. Y el de Garazi. Él parecía nervioso, ella mostraba unas trazas estriadas provocadas por el dolor físico.

Aquello era una escuela; no iba a permitir relaciones sexuales entre menores. Menos aún tolerarlas tan abiertamente.

Pero antes de entrar hecha un basilisco, se preguntó a dónde habría ido Luc y lo siguió. El muchacho era nuevo en el lugar y, aparte de Jamie y su familia, conocía a muy poca gente lo suficiente como para pedirles dormir en su habitación. Tres puertas antes de su destino, la mujer sonrió. Claro, se quedaría con Daniel; su hijo era incapaz de negarle cobijo a nadie, por muy íntimo de Jamie que fuera. Ahí estaba, la estela de Luc entrando en el cuarto.

Pero ni rastro de Daniel.

Jean sintió una oleada de pánico casi física que le hizo tambalearse. Necesitó un minuto entero para sobreponerse lo suficiente y abrir la puerta.

Luc yacía hecho un ovillo en la cama de Daniel, intentando por todos los medios caber en un catre mucho más pequeño que el suyo. Jean trató de calmarse. Su hijo (como Aurora), por su edad, al no haber alcanzado el grado superior que cursaban Sarah y los demás compartía su cuarto con otros tres compañeros. Jean trató de sentir a su hijo en alguna de las camas. Fue inútil.

Daniel no estaba allí. Su débil rastro confirmaba que hacía horas que había abandonado la habitación.

Jean convirtió su inminente ataque de ansiedad en un ariete furioso dirigido contra Jamie. Corrió al cuarto del chico como alma que lleva el diablo. Al abrir la puerta descubrió a Garazi dormida en la cama y a Gato, en la ventana, mirándola de hito en hito. Jamie había desaparecido. Antes de correr de nuevo, descubrió el píe de Garazi vendado.

Jean estaba tan aterrorizada que era incapaz de sentir verdadera furia. Se negaba a creer que algo malo hubiese sucedido. Sus chicos eran unos adolescentes impulsivos, sí, pero no tanto como para no acudir a ella si había problemas. Sobre todo por Sarah; Sarah no le ocultaría ninguna información vital concerniente a su hermano. Se parecía demasiado a Scott en eso.

Justo unos metros antes de llegar a la habitación de su hija, una sofocante conmoción aprisionó su cerebro, como si de una prensa se tratase. La energía necesaria para lograr aquello era inconmensurable. Más si tenemos en cuenta que se trataba de una presión psíquica reducida a un espacio concreto sin producir efectos en el conjunto del plano astral. Sin duda se trataba de Sarah, aunque Jean jamás le había visto utilizar ese nivel de poder. Y se preguntó qué lo habría desatado.

En otra situación se hubiera preocupado más por esa demostración de fuerza, pero en aquellos instantes sólo tenía a Daniel en la cabeza.

Años más tarde, los papeles se invertirían y Jean se preguntaría, angustiada, si hubiese podido cambiar algo. Aunque, por supuesto, la duda resulta inútil, ya que lo único que ella podía hacer en esos instantes era obviar la presión telepática de Sarah para poder averiguar el paradero de Daniel.

Más que tocar, aporreó la puerta. La intensidad de los impactos causó un retumbar sordo, como el golpeteo de los tambores en una galera.

La opresión sobre la mente de Jean se hizo casi insoportable.

— ¡Sarah, desconecta tus poderes y abre la puerta!

Escuchó ruidos apresurados tras la puerta. También notó a los demás alumnos en sus correspondientes cuartos, intentado enterarse de qué iba el asunto sin salir al pasillo.

— No lo voy a repetir.

Discutían dentro. Demasiado bajo para entender las palabras. Suficientemente alto como para captar los sollozos en la voz más aguda. La de Sarah.

Al tiempo que la puerta se abría, la presión dentro de su cabeza desapareció. Un torrente de ansiedad llenó el vacío. Su hija no era capaz de detener sus emociones primarias. Algo horrible estaba sucediendo.

Fue Aisha quien salió al encuentro de Jean, parándose en el umbral con intención de obstaculizarle el paso.

— Sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que tienes asuntos más urgentes—

Sarah cortó a su amiga, posicionándose entre ella y su madre. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y dos sendas húmedas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¿Necesitas mi ayuda, es eso? Pide lo que quieras, ¡lo haré! ¿Quieres que me una a un grupo de búsqueda en Cerebro? ¿O un grupo de apoyo? ¿Quieres que lleve cafés? ¡Lo que sea! Quiero ayudar, mamá. Por favor, ya sé que estás muy enfadada pero—

— ¿De qué diantres estás hablando?

Jean sabía, en el fondo _sabía_ a qué se estaba refiriendo. Podía ver todos los datos sueltos y hasta ahora inconexos encajar en su lugar. Pero el cerebro es una máquina extraña, que puede cegarnos ante la verdad más evidente y mantenernos en un mundo soñado.

— No te lo ha contado… Joder, Jamie no te ha dicho _nada_ – masculló Aisha. Era extraño ver cualquier clase de expresión en su rostro. Un gesto de absoluta inquietud resultaba más aterrador que el ejército persa al completo.

Sarah giró la cabeza hacia ella (tan rápido que su cuello casi crujió) y hubiera palidecido aún más si hubiese sido humanamente posible. Lo que sí hizo fue apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para evitar caerse al suelo.

¡Cielos! Su madre lo ignoraba todo. Daniel atrapado, presa de los sádicos de la PAM, y ellos no habían movido un dedo. Todo porque Jamie, por alguna de sus inexplicables razones, había mantenido la boca cerrada.

— ¿Qué no me ha contado? –Jean miró de Aisha a su hija y de ésta a aquella. Su temor iba en aumento-. ¿Dónde está Daniel?

Sarah comenzó a hiperventilar.

— ¡Decídmelo _ahora_!

La última palabra fue reforzada por un latigazo psíquico sin la menor restricción que reverberó por toda la estructura ósea de las chicas, haciéndoles rechinar los dientes.

Aisha Munroe decidió entonces revestirse con el manto de responsabilidad patrimonio de su familia y aclarar las cosas del modo más directo, objetivo y descarnado posible.

— Hemos estado saliendo a la ciudad a tus espaldas, intentando dificultar el trabajo de la Policía Anti-Mutante y salvando cuantos mutantes fugitivos pudiéramos. Esta noche decidimos entrar en su Cuartel General. –Jean soltó una exclamación ahogada. Aisha la ignoró-. Por razones que desconocemos, la alarma saltó de pronto. La mayoría pudimos salir de allí, aunque Garazi se lesionó un pie. Desgraciadamente, capturaron a Daniel. Ahora está en manos de la PAM, tal vez siendo interrogado. Así pues, agradeceríamos que dejases tu justificable reprimenda para más tarde y avisases a los telépatas, a los X-Men Action Force, a la Liga de Mutantes, o a quien estimes oportuno y prepares un plan para sacar a tu hijo de allí. De hecho, tendrías que estar en ello ahora mismo si Jamie hubiese cumplido su palabra y te lo hubiera confesado.

Demasiadas emociones atravesaron el corazón de Jean para concretar ninguna. Resultaba abrumador tratar de lidiar sólo con una centésima parte. Lo único que pudo conseguir fue mirar durante largo rato a Sarah (quien se hallaba encogida de hombros, llorando de nuevo), para terminar dando dos pasos hacia ella y cruzarle la cara de una bofetada.

— ¡Niña irresponsable! ¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡¿Cómo te has _atrevido_?! Es un niño… ¡sólo un niño! ¡Por el amor de Dios, es tu _hermano_! ¿Tienes idea—

— Jean, ya basta – le cortó Aisha, agarrándola de los hombros y apartándola hacia un lado-. Entiendo cómo te sientes—

— ¡Tú! ¿Qué sabrás tú, insensible hija de su padre? Eres peor que ella… ¡que todos ellos! ¡Tú deberías haberlo impedido! Cuando tu madre lo sepa—

— Me matará, sí, muy bien. ¿Ya has gritado lo suficiente? –Jean le dirigió una mirada asesina-. Lo digo porque tu hijo sigue prisionero mientras pierdes el tiempo desgañitándote.

Jean sintió como si una lanza de hielo le agujereara el pecho. Imágenes de Daniel surcaban su radio de visión, como si de diapositivas se tratase, reconstruyendo la imagen de chico amable y cariñoso que ella había elaborado. Salvo que ahora nuevas escenas se intercalaban, imágenes de violencia y muerte, sustituyendo a todas aquellas que representaban a un Daniel crecido y maduro, su futuro hasta entonces.

— _¿Directora Grey-Summers?_ –sonó una voz desde el intercomunicador de su muñeca-. _¿Está ahí, Directora? Siento molestarla, pero se ha producido una novedad que quizá quiera conocer._

Jean parpadeó, para borrar las lágrimas de los ojos, y haciendo acopio de suficiente fuerza de ánimo, respondió la llamada.

— ¿Sí, Benjamin? ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Disculpe las molestias, Directora, pero hay un visitante en la puerta que tal vez quiera recibir._

— ¿Es alguien de la Policía Anti-Mutante?

— _No, señora_.

— ¿De los Comandos Psíquicos?

— _No…_

Jean hizo chirriar los dientes, contrariada.

— ¿De alguien de las Fuerzas Armadas o de las Fuerzas y Cuerpos de Seguridad de _cualquier_ país?

— _Eu… pues no, señora_.

— Entonces no me interesa. Si lo crees conveniente hazlo pasar, y si no échalo.

— _Sí señora, pero—_

— Benjamin, no voy a repetirlo. –Se pasó una mano por la cara como si quisiera borrar todo lo anterior. Luego volvió a llenar el pecho de aire para proseguir-. Benjamin, ya que estás ahí, quiero que des la alarma a todos los grupos de emergencia, a aquellos que estén en situación de disponibilidad y llames a los reservistas.

— _¿Señora? ¿Está usted segura? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

— No hay tiempo para explicaciones. –Jean clavó unos ojos vitriólicos en su hija y Aisha-. No hay tiempo para nada. Haz lo que te ordeno. Yo marcho ahora para la Sala de Guerra. Pásame cualquier llamada importante allí. Pero Benjamin…

— _¿Sí?_

— He dicho importante. Cualquier otra cosa tendrá que esperar, ¿me has entendido? Dejo en tus manos sopesar el grado de importancia y asumir o retrasar todo lo demás.

— _Sí, señora Directora_.

Jean cortó la comunicación. Se sentía vacía y llena de un líquido incandescente, al mismo tiempo. Quería seguir gritando a las chicas, aun cuando no sirviese de nada. Siempre había sentido una incontrolable inclinación hacia la futilidad.

— Ahora no puedo seguir con vosotras –se decidió-, aunque cuando todo esto acabe, vamos a tener una larga charla. Con vosotras y con el resto, por supuesto. Sobre todo con Jamie. –Entonces cayó-. ¿Dónde está Jamie?

Sarah y Aisha se miraron sorprendidas.

— ¿No está en su habitación? – preguntó Aisha, mientras sopesaba las implicaciones de esa nueva información.

Jean maldijo por lo bajo; era lo único que le faltaba. Pero no tenía tiempo, ni fuerzas, para lidiar con aquello también.

— Me preocuparé de eso luego, ahora debo irme.

— Mamá, espera. ¿P-puedo hacer algo?

Jean frenó unos segundos su carrera y se giró.

— Quédate donde estás. Y tú también, Aisha.

— Q-quiero ayudar – musitó Sarah.

— ¿No has hecho ya bastante? –espetó su madre, incapaz de reprimir su disgusto-. Desconectarás tus poderes y te quedarás en tu habitación. No saldrás a no ser que ocurra una emergencia o yo te requiera. Y eso no va a ocurrir. –Jean hizo una pausa meditada-. No quiero verte, Sarah, esta noche no.

Luego se marchó a la carrera.

Sarah se quedó apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, sintiendo su corazón partirse una vez más para hundirse en un mar de lágrimas. Pero esta vez, el sufrimiento era casi soportable, acaso porque, al mentirle, Jamie ya la había preparado para el eventual comportamiento de su madre. Aún así, una pequeña parte de ella se deshizo, como las nubes de algodón de azúcar que su padre solía comprarle cuando iban a la feria.

Aisha le apretó un hombro con la mano; un signo externo de gran cariño por su parte.

De repente, una sombra cruzó la pared del pasillo, pasó la habitación de las chicas, se paró, volvió atrás, se paró de nuevo y de la negrura surgió la cabeza de Garazi.

— ¡Oh, estáis aquí! –Emergió del todo, con un papel en la mano, y se acercó a ellas cojeando-. ¡No imagináis lo que ha hecho el desgraciado de Jai!

— No le ha contado nada a Jean – afirmó Aisha.

Garazi la miró, momentáneamente atónita. Luego se fijó en Sarah.

— ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, preocupada de veras. Tal vez la hija del sagrado Cíclope no le cayera bien del todo (sentimiento que sospechaba era mutuo), pero su dolor no le era indiferente.

— La excelsa Fénix nos ha honrado con su presencia y su mal carácter, nos ha condenado al encierro y ha machacado un poco más la ya de por sí minúscula autoestima de Sarah – informó Aisha mordaz.

— ¿Jean lo sabe? Dios, qué desastre. –Garazi examinó el papel que asía, meditando sobre sus opciones. Tal vez fuera mejor volver a Francia-. Las cosas empeoran. El imbécil de Jai me ha dejado esto. El muy hijo de… _su padre_ me ha dormido para poder largarse.

— ¿Largarse? ¿Largarse adónde? – preguntó Sarah, intentando parecer indiferente ante la información de que Garazi durmiera en la habitación de Jamie.

— El muy… Ese pedazo de… Te juro que cuando vuelva lo mato. El idiota de Jai se ha marchado de vuelta al gueto. En esta notita de aquí confiesa que no le ha dicho nada a Jean, esperando poder rescatar _el solito_ a Daniel. –Garazi se mordió una retahíla de insultos que hubieran hecho enrojecer a un estibador-. Si en dos horas no ha vuelto, nos da permiso para revelárselo a Jean. Incluso ha puesto la hora de escritura, el muy… _sinvergüenza_.

— ¡Oh, cielos, no puedo creerlo! – exclamó Sarah, demasiado agotada ya para llorar.

— Veo que mi decisión de venir aquí ha sido un total acierto – declaró una voz, desde el fondo del pasillo.

Sarah levantó la vista, incrédula. Pero no erraba; era él. Él en persona, de píe frente a ella, dirigiéndole una mirada de aliento.

Sarah se sintió aliviada por primera vez en aquella noche.

* * *

_Frère Jacques._

Jamie esquivó el puñetazo de Kurt Schultz sólo para ponerse al alcance de uno de sus hombres, quien lo agarró de los brazos hasta inmovilizarlo.

_Frère Jacques._

Kurt le metió una puñada en todo el estómago, como si quisiera horadárselo. Jamie se torció de dolor.

— Por favor, no me digas que te vas a rendir tan fácil –lamentó Kurt-. Quiero algo de diversión.

_Dormez-vous?_

Jamie evitó el siguiente golpe en su cara, pero no el rodillazo contra sus genitales. Se suponía que había reglas contra ese tipo de cosas.

— Me han obligado a vigilar las calles, algo que odio, y tú vas a pagar el pato.

_Dormez-vous?_

¿Quién necesita el bazo? Si se lo extirpan a los motoristas accidentados no tenía que ser vital. Eso esperó Jamie, mientras escupía la bilis.

_Sonnez les matines_.

Kurt se ensañó con sus costillas.

_Sonnez les matines._

Jamie consiguió recuperar suficientes fuerzas para apartar a Schultz de una patada. El hombre que lo sujetaba apretó sus brazos. El muchacho trató de desasirse mientras veía a Kurt recobrarse.

_Din, dan, don._

Kurt se abalanzó hacia él, situación que Jamie aprovechó para girarse, llevándose a su opresor con él. Schultz golpeó a su propio hombre, haciendo que soltara al muchacho.

_Din, dan, don._

Jamie se encontró libre; en medio de un círculo de soldados con los puños dispuestos, sin embargo.

* * *

Jean no había nacido para dar órdenes militares.

Todos los mutantes (o, al menos, la mayoría) la respetaban como líder y la seguirían hasta el fin del mundo, pero ella era consciente de sus limitaciones y eso se reflejaba hacia el exterior, haciendo que, en ocasiones, sus decisiones fueran cuestionadas. El hecho de haber pasado parte de su vida tras Scott (un estratega nato) y Tormenta (una sargento excepcional), tampoco la ayudaba.

Esa noche necesitó exorcizar todos sus demonios para dar toda una serie de indicaciones tácticas incuestionables.

— Jeannie – sonó una voz tras ella.

No necesitaba girarse para reconocer aquel tono grave y ronco. Lo hizo para acercarse al recién llegado y rodearlo entre sus brazos.

— Logan, no te imaginas cuánto me alegro de verte.

Lobezno prolongó el abrazo largo tiempo, permitiendo a Jean desahogarse sobre él. Hacía mucho que sus sentimientos románticos habían desaparecido, tornándose una diamantina muralla de amistad. Logan era una de las pocas personas que podían ver los momentos de debilidad de Jean Grey-Summers.

— Siento mojarte con mis lágrimas – habló ella, al fin.

— Tranquila, estoy hecho a prueba de oxidación. –Logan secó las mejillas de Jean con el pulgar-. He venido en cuanto me he enterado.

Ella asintió, desasiéndose del abrazo.

— ¿Has conseguido recopilar algún tipo de información mientras venías hacia aquí?

Logan se puso serio.

— Por lo que he podido averiguar, un grupo de soldados venidos de Francia están en el gueto.

— ¿Franceses? ¿A santo de qué?

Lobezno esperó varios latidos de corazón antes de contestar. Pese a su factor curativo, apenar a Jean lo mataba.

— Uno de los hermanos Riedle está aquí.

— ¿Los hermanos Riedle? ¿Cuál… cuál de ellos?

— No lo sé.

Jean se dio la vuelta y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa de control. Demasiadas cosas se estaban acumulando.

— Con un poco de suerte… tal vez sea Christian – aventuró Logan.

— No sé si yo lo llamaría suerte.

— De los dos, el más joven, Christian, parece el más racional.

— Sí, y el más débil. Por eso su hermano mayor le puso a Kurt Schultz como guardaespaldas. Para asegurarse de que no perdía el norte y le daba por perdonarle la vida a la gente. –Jean giró la cabeza y miró a Lobezno-. Kurt se la tiene jurada a mi familia desde que maté al cerdo de su padre. Como reconozca a Daniel…

— Pero apenas sí vio al chico, no creo que se acuerde de él – razonó Logan, intentando levantar el ánimo de Jean.

— Christian, en cambio, sí que lo vio. Y mucho. Estoy segura de que se acuerda de él, y como se le ocurra contárselo a Kurt, Daniel está… estará…

Jean no pudo acabar la frase.

* * *

Daniel recuperó la consciencia de repente, como si despertase de una pesadilla. En seguida notó una punzada de dolor atravesarle la cabeza de parte a parte, desde la nuca hasta la frente.

Inclinó el cuello hacia abajo, con los ojos bien cerrados, tratando de calmar el calor pulsante dentro de su cráneo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía torcer el torso, pues sus brazos se hallaban encadenados a su espalda, sujetos a lo que parecía el respaldo de una silla, al igual que sus piernas. Estaba sentado y atado. Pero no amordazado.

Apretó los dientes, para evitar soltar alguna exclamación, y se dispuso a abrir los grilletes.

Inútil.

Logan lo había llevado en innumerables excursiones y le había enseñado miles de nudos, pero no cómo deshacerse de unas esposas. Tal vez debería haber ido de acampada con tía Ororo. Intentó liberar una de sus muñecas por el conocido método "estira hasta que se te salga la clavícula". Casi lo consigue. Sacarse la clavícula, queremos decir.

Ahogó un gemido. Recordaba todo lo que tío Logan le había dicho en estos casos.

'_No hagas ruido. Hazte el inconsciente mientras averiguas lo más posible sobre el lugar donde te hallas, sobre tus captores y sobre la razón de tu captura.'_

Bueno, eso último no era difícil. Daniel recordaba haber observado a Jamie entrar en el Cuartel General; haber paseado por la azotea varios minutos, mientras una rabia blanco-verdusca lo dominaba; haber decidido seguir a ese malnacido de Jamie; haber silenciado las débiles protestas de Luc con una de las "miradas Grey" patentadas; haberse deslizado por la cuerda hasta la ventana; haber recorrido una habitación vacía que tenía toda la pinta de sala de reuniones para proletarios de segunda y haber recorrido un largo pasillo; haber escuchado voces que se acercaban; haberse pegado a la pared esperando camuflarse a la perfección; haber notado que los individuos productores de aquellas voces no pasaban de largo; haber abierto un ojo; haber visto a un soldado frente a él, apuntándole con un arma; haber tratado de escapar al estilo Juggernaut; haber sido refrenado por unos fuertes brazos y un objeto de tacto metálico alrededor de su cuello; haber sentido como si metieran todas y cada una de sus células en ácido sulfúrico; haber seguido luchando, a pesar de ello; y, por último, haber sufrido un imposible dolor en su cabeza procedente de su nuca y haber perdido el conocimiento.

Sí, como resumen no estaba mal.

Segundo paso: aguzar el oído y calibrar la situación. No percibía ningún objeto a su alrededor; ni ninguna persona. La única respiración procedía de él mismo. Hizo chirriar uno de los grilletes de forma disimulada. El ruido produjo algo de eco, pero no mucho. Se encontraba en una estancia vacía, aunque no muy grande. Olfateó humedad. Se trataba de un lugar cerrado, carente de ventanas. Tal vez un sótano. Al mover las manos sintió unos desagradables pinchazos. Llevaba tanto tiempo atado que el cuerpo se le había entumecido.

Con mucho, mucho cuidado, abrió un ojo. Lo primero que vio fue la pared frente a él, de un triste hormigón gris. Luego, el fluorescente en el techo. Por algún motivo (tal vez, el gusto de Dios por el dramatismo), parpadeaba. A su derecha (pero lo suficientemente lejos para no poder alcanzarla de ninguna manera), una mesa-camilla tapada por un enorme plástico negro y sobre él, parte de su uniforme de camuflaje. El suelo estaba embaldosado y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el centro, hacia un desagüe. A su alrededor, como caminos cobrizos, resaltaba la sangre seca.

Daniel sintió nauseas.

Un corto chasquido le avisó de que alguien se disponía a entrar, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Pasos sobre las baldosas. Luego nada.

— Olvida el teatro, sé que estás despierto – habló una voz joven, de una suavidad engañosa, con el mismo acento sutil de Jamie o Garazi.

Daniel dudó un momento, pero luego resolvió que era mejor aparentar mansedumbre el mayor tiempo posible.

— Así me gusta. Mucho mejor. Alguien con unos ojos tan bonitos no debiera querer tenerlos cerrados.

El muchacho frente a él sonrió. Aquella sonrisa mostraba menos espontaneidad que los regalos navideños de su madre a Emma Frost.

Daniel observó al extraño con más detenimiento. Conocía a ese muchacho. Si no se equivocaba, había compartido, unos cuatro o cinco años antes, varios días con él, cuando Bernhard Schultz lo secuestró junto con su madre. La última vez que lo vio era más bajo, sí, un niño preadolescente, pero el cabello dorado y ese mirar melancólico… Se trataba de Christian Riedle. Él pareció adivinar sus pensamientos (no quedaba otra, pues no le sintió utilizar la telepatía) y le devolvió la mirada.

Poseía ojos de osmio, lacerantes como un corrosivo químico.

Había algo en los telépatas que les impedía tener los ojos oscuros, Daniel estaba seguro de eso. Jamás había visto a alguno de ellos con una mirada negra o, siquiera, castaña. Oscilaban entre el gris-azulado y el verde mar. Es posible que tanta abstracción y la magnitud del plano psiónico diluyeran el color. Y sin embargo, sus iris siempre estaban cuidadosamente perfilados, unas perfectas circunferencias que los separaban de la esclerótica; como si temieran que ese poder que guardaban, esa inmensidad inconcreta, escapara hacia el exterior.

Mirar a un telépata produce atávicos escalofríos.

— Cuánto tiempo –continuó hablando Christian. Mantenía ese tono susurrante, aunque ahora era más grave-. Has crecido.

'_Tú también'_ pensó Danny para sí, reparando en su alta figura espigada. Su indumentaria, su cabello… _su aspecto_ eran impecables.

— Lamento que siempre nos tengamos que encontrar en estas situaciones. Espero verte alguna vez sin correas o cadenas. –Suspiró, abatido-. Aunque no sé si eso será posible.

Se acercó a la mesa-camilla y retiró parte del plástico, dejando a la vista varios instrumentos de aspecto afilado y altamente nocivo para la salud. Christian acarició varios de ellos, sin decidirse a coger ninguno.

Daniel tragó saliva. Ya cuando lo conoció, los gestos de Christian eran extraños, como si no salieran de él, sino que fueran una especie de representación aprendida que él se limitaba a repetir. Ahora, en cambio, resultaba aún peor: se movía despacio, calculando no sólo la acción, sino su extensión exacta. Parecía como si alguien lo hubiera mantenido atado hasta forzarle a conducirse de una manera determinada. Conociendo a Bernhard Schultz, el "adorable" padre de Kurt, hasta podía ser cierto.

Christián volvió su atención hacia él. Sonrió de nuevo. Fue tan falso como la vez anterior.

— Mucho me temo que esta no es una visita de cortesía. Según me han informado, has penetrado en estas instalaciones por la fuerza. –Christian tomó el chaleco antibalas de Daniel y lo examinó. Frunció el ceño al ver un remiendo con el dibujo del ratón Mickey. Luego lo volvió a dejar en su lugar-. Y, si no me equivoco, no venías solo. Me han hablado de otro, cuya forma de huir concuerda con ese truhán de James Thierry LeBeau. Y chicas. También me han hablado de mujeres. Aunque no me preguntes cómo han podido discernir su sexo bajo un pasamontañas y el uniforme de camuflaje. –Hizo una pausa para soltar un suspiro hastiado-. Por desgracia, todos ellos se han marchado. En un BMW 750, debo añadir. –Anduvo hacia Daniel hasta quedar a un codo de él-. Mi tarea sería mucho más sencilla y tu estancia aquí mucho menos dolorosa si _alguien_ hubiera cogido la matrícula del vehículo; desgraciadamente, los hombres de mi hermano no se caracterizan por su maestría con los números.

Daniel lo sintió entonces: el leve golpeteo de una mente ajena contra la suya, como si probase la firmeza de la superficie. Poco a poco, la presencia extraña fue tomando confianza y reforzó las acometidas. Todas ellas fueron rechazadas sin mayor dificultad.

— Tu madre te ha entrenado bien – murmuró Christian, apenas arqueando una ceja.

La presión en su cerebro aumentó. No parecía que quisiera dañarlo a las primeras de cambio, pero Danny supo que, tarde o temprano, Christian utilizaría todo su poder; y su poder, temía, era suficiente para exprimirle los sesos. Aquello, sin embargo, no lo acobardó. Él era Daniel Philip Summers-Grey, el hijo del sagrado Cíclope y la telépata-telekinética más poderosa del planeta. Desde niño lo habían instruido contra los psi-escaneos. Sólo tenía que tranquilizarse, respirar hondo y concentrarse en algo sólido para rechazar el ataque. Un muro. Sí, una gran pared de ladrillos.

— Oh, qué _cliché_.

Un ariete psíquico sacudió el muro. Pese a la reverberación, la pared se mantuvo en su sitio.

— Al menos podrías decirme si acierto en cuanto a lo de LeBeau.

Daniel mantuvo su atención fija en su bonito muro imaginario.

— ¿Y qué me dices de mi prima? ¿También estaba con vosotros?

'_¿Quién demonios es su prima?'_ pensó, pero pronto desechó cualquier idea que no tuviera que ver con la pared en su mente. Su madre le había comentado más de una vez que el pensamiento, por pequeño que fuera, era un camino para un telépata.

— Supongo que si LeBeau ha venido, se habrá traído con él a la pizpireta Garazi.

Una ráfaga de cabello trigueño. '_No, no, no, no'._ Daniel luchó contra ello y se concentró en los ladrillos; sólidos, indestructibles ladrillos. Nuevecitos. Capaces de soportar el embate del mayor de los huracanes.

— Mmmm… eres más duro de lo que aparentas. Tu madre estará tan orgullosa de ti… Aunque apuesto a que cada vez te interesa menos su opinión y buscas la aprobación de otras personas, ¿eh? Dime, ¿hay alguien que te guste?

Daniel logró no desconcentrarse, aunque una palabra brotó sin querer.

— ¿_Geotrichum_? ¿Eso no es una especie de hongo con especial predilección por los CDs?

Christian utilizaba una voz persuasiva, un tono tentativo, capaz de introducirse en cualquier grieta como una cuña. A pesar de sus miedos interiores, Daniel le cerró el paso, fortaleciendo aquella pared psicológica con puntales, una capa de yeso y un murete de recias piedras frente a él.

Tendrían que utilizar la fuerza para sonsacarle algo. E incluso así, no les diría nada. Moriría antes de traicionar a los suyos. Probablemente, acabaría muriendo. No importaba, estaba preparado. Logan siempre le había dicho que en un encierro nunca tuviera esperanzas en el rescate.

Así jamás se derrumbaría cuando nadie viniera a liberarlo.

* * *

Jamie bloqueó un nuevo puñetazo de Kurt y un codazo del soldado tras él y un rodillazo desde su izquierda y otro puñetazo hacia su estómago y una patada contra sus rodillas y el intento de apresamiento de otro soldado y la llave de kárate del siguiente…

Así una y otra vez, durante minutos (que parecían ya horas), sin un momento de respiro, sin un segundo para pensar, sin una oportunidad de huída. Sus pulmones ardían, su corazón punzaba cada vez que latía, sus músculos parecían querer desgarrarse a cada movimiento.

No se dejaría vencer. _No podía_ dejarse vencer.

Uno de los soldados arremetió contra él a ciegas. Jamie lo esquivó con un salto de lado. Desgraciadamente, apoyó mal el pie y se resbaló al suelo. Sintió la primera patada contra su cuerpo al instante. Y luego otra, y otra, y otra, y…

De la nada surgió una luz cegadora y un torbellino de viento procedente del cielo tiró a los soldados al suelo.

Jamie miró hacia arriba, tapándose los ojos con el brazo. El aire y el resplandor no le permitían ver bien, pero si su imaginación no le jugaba una mala pasada, aquello que se recortaba contra el firmamento era la estilizada forma del Pájaro Negro. La falta absoluta de ruido de motores así parecía confirmarlo.

Jamás se había sentido tan aliviado de ver a nadie conocido.

En la oscuridad se recortó una forma rectangular y por ella apareció una ceñuda Garazi.

— ¡Tú si que sabes cómo montar una fiesta, Jai! – bromeó a voz en cuello.

Jamie sonrió casi a su pesar.

— ¿Quieres unirte? – preguntó, en su mejor voz de seductor.

Garazi negó con la cabeza, mascullando sin duda algún juramento, y le tiró una escala. Jamie se levantó de un salto, esquivó al primer hombre, desvió al segundo de una patada y se subió a la espalda del tercero para utilizarlo como trampolín hacia la escalerilla. El avión se elevó en cuanto se agarró a ella, dejando a los soldados a un palmo de narices. Y a un Schultz rabioso.

Jamie alcanzó la puerta del jet tras varios minutos, más por la ayuda de Garazi que por sus propios méritos. El muchacho se arrastró por el suelo del aparato para ponerse definitivamente a salvo. Sentía todos los huesos doloridos y un insistente escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Garazi le pasó los brazos bajo las axilas para incorporarlo y sentarlo en uno de los mullidos asientos del avión.

— ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, arrastrando las "eses" como cada vez que se preocupaba.

Jamie intentó sonreír, pero terminó apretando los dientes y escupiendo un cuajarón de sangre que se deslizó por el suelo cual medusa moribunda.

No era la primera vez que lo encontraba en ese estado, y no sería la última.

La diferencia radicaba en que Garazi estaba harta.

— ¿Cuándo cambiarás, eh? ¿Cuándo actuarás como un ser racional? ¿Acaso intentas que te rompan todos los huesos?

— Intentaba… soltar a Danny Boy. –Aunque breve, Jamie logró esbozar una sonrisa. Incluso alargó el brazo para rodear la cintura de su amiga-. Awww… fíjate, estás… preocupada. Eso es tan lindo…

Garazi se zafó bruscamente.

— Deja de hacer el imbécil. –le miró a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle su congoja -. _Déjalo ya._

Jamie aleteó las pestañas. Ella sacó un pañuelo y se lo tiró a la cara.

— Serás gilipollas – bufó, renqueando hacia la cabina del piloto.

Sólo cuando estuvo a solas se atrevió Jamie a agarrarse las costillas y gemir. No creía que le hubieran roto ninguna, aunque al día siguiente tendría un mapa en morado de Oceanía pintado sobre el pecho.

Cogió el pañuelo de su regazo y se lo puso en la ceja para detener la hemorragia.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el Pájaro Negro antiguo. El que guardaban en el hangar B, por si se estropeaban los otros tres.

Garazi no podía estar pilotando; Garazi no sabía pilotar.

Además, se necesitaba un pase especial para entrar en el hangar.

Con un ligero resquemor tras la nuca y miles de pinchazos sobre el cuerpo, Jamie se incorporó. Como un monito hacia un cacahuete en la mano de un desconocido, anduvo hacia los mandos de control.

Garazi estaba de pie tras el piloto, sin apoyar el derecho en el suelo, y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.

Sentado a los mandos había alguien. Un hombre joven, observó Jamie.

Cada vez más receloso, se agarró al asiento del copiloto y se hundió en él. Levantó la vista lo suficiente para ver los pulcrísimos pantalones de pinzas del piloto. No quiso ver más.

— Veo que te has dignado a hacernos compañía – habló una voz de barítono con un acento tan perfecto al hablar el idioma que sólo podía ser fingido.

Con esfuerzo, Jamie clavó sus ojos en los azul zafiro del piloto, que lo miraba con expresión seria cercana a la petrificación.

Era Niklaus von Sachsen-Munroe. El hijo de Tormenta. El hermano de Aisha. El novio de Sarah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** ¡Vaya! Ha sido un fin de semana largo :-) Este capítulo, el penúltimo, si mi tendencia a la retórica no lo impide, está dedicado a **Agus y Moony** porque además de ser más fieles que los seguidores del Atlético de Madrid, preguntaron (bueno, _una_ al menos) por cierto personaje. Yo ya tenía la escena pensada desde el principio de la historia, así que me pareció una feliz coincidencia.

Por cierto, igual os sorprende que mi futuro no sea muy… bueno… _futuro_. Eso se debe a que el hecho que rompe el universo canon para dar paso al mío ocurrió, según yo, a finales de los 90. Y claro, si a, por ejemplo, 1998 le sumas 17 años, lo cierto es que no sale un tiempo tan lejano. De esta forma también oculto mi poca maestría en la ciencia-ficción :-)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

— ¿Dónde está mi hija?

La voz de Henry McCoy mostraba un deje histérico muy poco común en él.

— Está bien, Hank. Está en su habitación – respondió Jean sin apartar su atención del panel de control.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver en todo esto? – preguntó él, su voz un poco más calmada.

— Supongo. Aún me faltan algunos datos. Aunque, sin duda, Aurora les ayudaba. De hecho, el numerito de esta noche con el gato habrá sido una sucia maniobra de distracción.

Jean atenuó la rabia en su voz por el bien de Bestia. En realidad, no estaba enfadada con la chica, sino con ella misma por dejarse engañar.

— Si quieres, puedo preguntárselo a ella – se ofreció Hank.

Ella se giró por primera vez desde que él entrara.

— No, no. No es necesario. –Le sonrió, aunque no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza de voluntad-. Además, te necesito aquí. Pueden producirse complicaciones a lo largo de la noche, por no mencionar que tal vez se nos averíe algo. Ya sabes cómo funciona la Ley de Murphy.

— No os preocupéis, gentil dama –dijo Hank poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros-. El encantador Merlín estará aquí para lo que gustéis. ¿Mandáis acaso que requiera los servicios de mi esposa la curandera?

Jean tenía que admitir que Hank se estaba esforzando por levantarle el ánimo.

— Deja a Cecilia en el hospital. Está bien donde está. –Suspiró, intentando aligerar el nudo en su estómago-. Prefiero no dar la alarma general al resto de mutantes. Eso significaría… significaría… _la guerra_. –Jean clavó en Hank unos ojos acuosos-. Aún tengo esperanza… de que no llegue a tanto.

Bestia apretó aún más los hombros de su amiga, poniendo mucho cuidado en no excederse con su brazo mecánico.

Logan entró en la estancia, un móvil en la mano, una arruga vertical surcando su entrecejo.

— No puedo ponerme en contacto con Gambito. Al parecer está en una misión secreta.

— Sí, es cierto, lo había olvidado – se lamentó Jean.

— Y Ororo se encuentra sacando fotos en la cuenca del Orinoco. Totalmente incomunicada, por lo que parece ser. Si quieres, puedo—

— No, no, prefiero dejarla tranquila un rato. Ya sabes lo mucho que necesita esas temporadas lejos de nosotros. Ya matará a su hija cuando vuelva.

— _¿Señora? _–llamó una voz desde el intercomunicador de la consola-._Ya está todo preparado en Cerebro, señora._

— Muy bien, gracias Manuel. ¿Se ha avisado al resto de unidades?

— _Sí, señora. Sólo falta el Colegio Mayor_.

— Estupendo, yo me encargaré de eso. Vosotros esperad ahí hasta mi llegada.

— _Sí, señora, así lo haremos_.

Jean cortó la comunicación y se mantuvo un rato quieta, con la mano en el botón de llamada, mientras Hank y Logan la observaban en silencio. Lo había preparado todo para que _ella_ sólo tuviera que preocuparse de llevar a sus telépatas y de proteger al resto. Con la esperanza de que, teniéndolo todo dispuesto, pudiera obedecerla y preocuparse por lo que le era realmente importante al mismo tiempo.

Y luego iba diciendo por ahí que no le caía bien…

Jean suspiró y llamó.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro…

La sala se llenó con el suave resplandor proveniente del reproductor de imágenes holográficas. De la nube borrosa que apareció al principio, se fue perfilando una figura femenina, hasta convertirse en una Emma Frost de cuerpo entero, vestida con un camisón de seda blanco que gritaba "Channel" en cada curva y rostro despejado y natural que sólo puede lograrse tras dos horas con los mejores productos de belleza.

— Grey, será mejor que tengas una buena excusa –le saludó, nitrógeno líquido en cada letra-. Debes entender que soy una mujer _ocupada_, con una _agenda_. No todas podemos darnos el lujo de una vida social tan escasa que nos permita despertar a otros a las tantas de la madrugada.

— Llama a los telépatas mejor preparados de tu Colegio y mándalos a vuestro Cerebro. Vamos a preparar una niebla psíquica.

Emma necesitó parpadear.

— ¿Es una especie de… simulacro?

— No, no lo es. Por favor, Emma, no discutas conmigo y reúne tus telépatas.

Era tan extraordinario que Jean le pidiera algo "por favor" que Emma tuvo que parpadear de nuevo.

— Está… bien. Pero deberías hacerme un resumen de la situación, Grey. Me merezco tanto como eso. Al menos si es peligroso. –Observó el oscilar en el brillo ocular de Jean-. ¿Es una situación de alto riesgo?

— Sí.

— ¿Cuánto?

— Aconsejo encarecidamente que todos aquellos psíquicos que no vayas a utilizar desconecten sus poderes.

— ¿Incluso Edward?

— Sobre todo tu hijo. –Jean apretó los dientes, conteniendo las lágrimas hasta que los ojos le quemaron-. Emma, la PAM ha capturado a Daniel—

— ¿Daniel? ¿Qué Daniel? –preguntó la Reina Blanca confusa. Al segundo cayó-. ¿Tu Daniel? ¿Cómo—

— Emma, de verdad, no tenemos tiempo. Que tus telépatas acudan a vuestro Cerebro, necesitamos crear una niebla psíquica que desoriente a los Comandos Psíquicos dentro del plano astral. Al menos así evitaremos los psi-escaneos. Espero llegar a tiempo. Si los sabuesos psíquicos consiguen entrar en la mente de Daniel—

— No creo que lo hayan hecho o ya estarían ahí.

— Sabes tan bien como yo que esto funciona a través de nódulos de información. Pueden acceder a cualquiera y seguir desde ese punto. Tal vez aún no han llegado porque el nódulo desde el que comienzan es un pensamiento lejano a nosotros—

— Tranquilízate, Grey, no caigas en el histerismo. Resulta deprimente. –Jean le echó una mirada cortante-. Somos telépatas, una perturbación de tal magnitud en el plano psiónico sería detectada al instante.

— ¿He de recordarte a Betsy?

— No, gracias. Y no traigas a colación ese asunto, eres perfectamente consciente de que no guarda parecido con este caso. Además, yo te recuerdo a ti que Edward es inusualmente sensible a los cambios en el plano psiónico si se producen cerca de su radio de acción.

— Sí, pero Emma, no exageraba, es mejor que lo alejes de todo esto.

— No calientes tu cabecita, si es necesario lo encerraré en un cohete y lo mandaré a la luna. –Emma esbozó una sonrisa carente de todo humor-. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a llamar a mis chicos.

— Oh, antes de que se me olvide, avisa a Niklaus de lo que está ocurriendo.

Por tercera vez en aquella noche, Emma parpadeo.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Niklaus ha abandonado el Colegio Mayor esta tarde. Dijo que iba a la Mansión.

Jean sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y dejarle desconectarse. Luego llevó el intercomunicador de su muñeca hacia la boca.

— ¿Benjamin?

— _¿Sí, señora Directora?_

— La visita que me anunciaste… por una casualidad no sería mi sobrino Niklaus…

— _El mismo, señora_.

— Gracias, es todo.

Volvió a bajar el intercomunicador y tecleó varios comandos en la consola de control. El ordenador le informó sobre la situación en el hangar.

Faltaba uno de los Pájaros Negros.

'_Et tu, Niklaus?'_

* * *

De todas las personas que podrían haber salvado a Jamie, Niklaus sería la menos deseada.

Por ponerlo en palabras suaves, no se soportaban.

Y eso era así incluso antes de que Niklaus saliera con Sarah. Este hecho sólo aumentó las divergencias entre ellos.

La simple idea de deberle una a "ese giliflautas remilgado" hacía enfermar a Jamie.

El muchacho observó los limpísimos puños de la camisa de Niklaus y luego los comparó con su vestimenta, raída y manchada de sangre. Hemos de decir en favor de Jamie que se mordió la lengua por un tiempo. Incluso se dedicó a doblar y desdoblar el pañuelo de Garazi para entretenerse y mantener la boca cerrada, pero cuando notó a Niklaus mirarle de reojo y chasquear la lengua, estalló:

— ¿_Qué_?

— ¿Qué de qué?

— ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

— Nada.

— Ya. Claro. Suéltalo, rubiales. –Le miró con toda intención-. Si te lo guardas puede fastidiarte la salud.

— Muy buena. Pero no creo que tú puedas hablar de salud, dadas las circunstancias. –Giró un momento la cabeza para inspeccionarlo de arriba abajo-. Das pena. Más de lo habitual, quiero decir.

— Al menos yo no parezco sacado de un anuncio de GAP, _norm_.

El jet dio un pequeño tumbo.

— Oye, Jai, podrías ser más amable, ¿no? –intercedió Garazi-. Te ha salvado la vida y tú ni siquiera has dicho un triste "gracias".

Jamie miró a Garazi.

— _Gracias_. Sé que tú me has salvado la vida. –Volvió su atención a Niklaus-. Tú por qué estás aquí.

— Jamie…

— No, déjale, es así de retrasado siempre.

— Para que lo sepas –habló Garazi antes de que Jamie pudiera replicar-, está aquí porque es una buena persona.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, en serio. Cuando me he despertado y notado que me habías _abandonado_ –Jamie reculó ante la acusación-, fui a la habitación de Sarah, para ver si me podía ayudar. No sabía donde estabas, nadie lo sabía, y tampoco podíamos salir de la Mansión así como así. Tienes suerte de que Niklaus apareciera entonces y se ofreciera a "tomar prestado" un Pájaro Negro para salvarte. A riesgo de su propia vida. – Jamie no pasó por alto el leve tono de admiración en la voz de la chica.

— ¿Dónde está Sarah?

— En casa –respondió Niklaus, flemático-. Me pidió venir principalmente porque no puede salir de su habitación.

— Ya, claro, está destrozada por lo de su hermano.

— No es eso. Jean se lo ha prohibido. –Al ver que el otro muchacho no sabía nada, Niklaus se explayó: Jean lo sabe todo.

A Jamie se le quitaron todos los dolores de golpe, para dar paso a una sensación de frío ártico.

— Oh, _genial_ – masculló.

— Sí, genial. No sirve de nada lamentarse, pero eso es típico en ti, ¿verdad?

— ¡Oye!

— Primero la fastidias y _luego_ te lamentas.

— No lo he hecho queriendo.

— Más vale.

— Ha sido un accidente.

— Muy bien, pero es la clase de accidentes que sólo te pasan a ti. ¿Por qué no me pasan a mí, eh? ¿Será porque tengo cerebro?

— Seguro, encefaloplano.

— Al menos yo estoy en la Universidad. Cosa que no se podrá decir de ti, teniendo en cuenta tu deplorable expediente académico.

— Las graduaciones de los "homo inferiores" no me interesan.

— ¿Es esa una excusa para no admitir tu fracaso?

— ¿Es este un patético intento para quedarte mejor y poder olvidarte de que _tu novia_ te ha rogado por _mi vida_?

Hasta Garazi sabía que se había excedido. Jamás había visto a Niklaus hasta aquella noche y nunca había presenciado conversación alguna entre éste y Jamie, pero conocía lo suficiente sobre las relaciones amorosas complicadas para concluir que existían ciertos límites. Sarah hablaba de "su Nick" y de Jamie, pero siempre trataba de que fuera en conversaciones o temas diferentes y _nunca_ los comparaba; Jamie podía despotricar contra Niklaus delante de Sarah, pero jamás le exigía explicaciones ni le preguntaba por qué estaba con él.

Pero Jamie acababa de dejar implícito que si bien Sarah mantenía una relación con Niklaus, a quien quería era a él.

Garazi se preguntó dónde guardarían los paracaídas en el jet.

Durante todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, Niklaus no apartó su mirada del paisaje. Agarraba los mandos con ambas manos y sus nudillos estaban blancos como el centro de una explosión nuclear, pero eso era todo.

— Ya casi estamos – anunció de repente, con voz hueca.

Las luces del panel de control delineaban sus facciones y Garazi creyó ver, antes de sentarse y abrocharse el cinturón, cierta vidriosidad cuando iluminaban sus ojos.

El aterrizaje resultó impecable. Jamie sintió arcadas por ello. Niklaus "el Perfecto". El perfecto hijo de su padre que, al morir, se convirtió en perfecto hijo de su madre adoptiva. Conseguía la excelencia en todo lo que se proponía. Hijo modelo, hermano modelo, estudiante modelo, novio modelo. Hubiera sido el ideal de las nuevas generaciones mutantes si no fuera por dos ínfimos, insignificantes detalles: era humano y hemofílico.

Eso, en la escala de Jamie, lo ponía por debajo de las piedras.

Una vez apagado los motores, Niklaus cedió el paso a los dos adolescentes. Él se quedaría atrás para asegurarse de que todo quedaba en perfecto orden.

Jamie soltó un ruido inarticulado, entre un bufido y una carcajada. Niklaus le clavó una mirada heladora, pero lo dejó estar. Sin embargo, su posición le permitió darse cuenta, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, de que Garazi cojeaba. Solicito, le agarró del brazo.

— Por favor, permítame ayudarla a bajar las escaleras del avión.

Garazi se le quedó mirando, intentando hallar su voz. Niklaus era muy alto, olía extraordinariamente bien, y poseía los atractivos rasgos de su padre. Garazi era una adolescente mutante y, como todas ellas, había visto fotografías de él (y había salivado sobre las mismas). Niklaus resultaba más delgado, pero añadía al conjunto cierta suavidad en la línea de la mandíbula y unos ojos azules de la tonalidad oscura de los zafiros.

— Puedo ayudarla yo – dijo Jamie, sobresaltándola.

— Tú estás peor que ella – argumentó Niklaus, haciendo caso omiso a sus objeciones y pasando el brazo de Garazi por encima de sus hombros.

La muchacha trató de no obsesionarse con la idea de lo mal que llevaba el cabello y lo poco atractivas que eran sus ropas.

— Mira que puede herirte –continuó Jamie-. Está hecha toda una tigresa.

Garazi alargó el brazo libre para tratar de estampar la cabeza de Jamie _contra algo_, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

— ¿Lo ves? – remató el chico.

Ella consiguió agarrarle del pescuezo y acercarlo a su rostro. Jamie sonrió, divertido por la situación. Garazi no pudo seguir enfadada ante esos ojos astutos y esa cara de pillo. Aunque no salieran juntos, aunque conocieran a otras personas e incluso se casaran con ellas, siempre les quedaría esa conexión, como bramante, anclada en una buena amistad.

Jaime se consideró indultado y pasó el otro brazo de Garazi por sus hombros, haciendo que la muchacha dejara de tocar el suelo con los pies. Niklaus observó el detalle y, aunque no sonrió, sí que movió la cintura adelante y atrás de forma disimulada para que ella se balancease en el aire.

— Por cierto –saltó de pronto Jamie-, ¿cómo demonios sabíais en qué parte del gueto estaba?

— En alguna calle cercana al estadio era la opción más viable –respondió Niklaus sin mirarle-. Escondido a la par que cercano al Cuartel General.

— Te estás volviendo convencional, Jai – bromeó Garazi.

Las cosas estaban lo suficientemente sosegadas entre los tres para que Jamie no lo tomase como una provocación.

Pero entonces, sorpresiva e implacable como el ataque de un cocodrilo a una cría de ñu, una recia voz exclamó:

— ¡_Tú_!

Por el mismo instinto natural de las nombradas crías de ñu, Niklaus y Garazi se separaron de Jamie, dejándole aislado en el hangar.

Justo en el punto de mira de la felina Jean.

— Jean, ¿qué haces—

No le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta, pues tan pronto estuvo a su lado, Jean le atizó un puñetazo que a punto estuvo de arrancarle la mandíbula.

— ¡Pedazo de cabrón, ¿cómo te has atrevido?! – chilló, agarrando al pobre muchacho del peto.

— Jean, por favor…

— ¡¿Quién te ha dado derecho para jugar así con la vida de mi hijo?!

— Jean… en serio…

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, la reencarnación de Magneto?!

Llegados a este punto, Jamie no podía respirar. Notaba una presión invisible cerrándole los conductos respiratorios.

— ¡Por favor, déjale! – rogó Garazi.

— ¡Tía Jean, ya basta! ¡_Lo estás ahogando_!

La petición de Niklaus, en especial por provenir de alguien con tanta inquina contra Jamie, detuvo a Jean.

El chico cayó al suelo, boqueando mientras se agarraba la garganta, ahora libre. Jean, a su vez, recuperó el resuello.

— Vosotros –dijo, dirigiéndose a los otros dos-, marchaos de aquí.

Niklaus asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse, Garazi lo siguió, cojeando.

— Nick –lo llamó Jean. Él se dio la vuelta para atenderla-. Acompaña a Garazi a la enfermería, su pie necesita cuidados.

El joven volvió a asentir, en esa forma sumisa que había aprendido de su familia paterna, ofreció su brazo a la chica rubia para que se apoyara en él y juntos abandonaron el recinto.

Jamie se quedó solo ante Jean. Y su cólera.

— Todos me decían que no debía ayudarte –comenzó la mujer-. Que era mejor para todos si te dejaba en el sanatorio. Que sólo me traerías problemas. Pero yo no les escuché. Yo creía que podía ayudarte. Yo creía que aún quedaba algo bueno en ti, que eras capaz de cambiar. Yo creí en _tu palabra_.

— Jean, escúchame… -trató de serenar Jamie, levantándose a duras penas del suelo.

— ¡_Cállate_!

— Jean, créeme—

— ¡¿Cómo has podido?!

— He intentado hacer lo que era mejor para todos, de veras.

— ¿No me digas? – exclamó ella, rozando el sarcasmo.

— Sólo trataba de ayudar…

— No, eso no es cierto. Sólo tratabas de satisfacer tu ego, de probar que aún eras capaz de luchar contra todos aquellos que consideras enemigos de "nuestro pueblo". Pero yo no te traje para eso. Yo te traje para que pudieras tener un mínimo de normalidad en tu vida, para que pudieras desarrollarte como persona entre quienes te quieren. Y tú –remarcó, señalándolo con el dedo índice-, tú aceptaste. Tú me prometiste que no te meterías en problemas. Me prometiste volver y obedecer las reglas. Integrarte en nuestro hogar. Prometiste portarte bien y abandonar tus viejos hábitos terroristas para siempre. ¡Me lo _prometiste_, Jamie!

Jamie, cansado tanto física como mentalmente, estalló.

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme aquí, cruzado de brazos, viendo a esos… _monstruos_… campear a sus anchas por las calles? Yo no soy como tú, Jean, yo no puedo mirar hacia otro lado mientras siguen exterminando a nuestro pueblo.

— Y lo arreglas todo entregándole a mi hijo.

— ¡Yo _no_ lo he entregado! Le ordené específicamente que no se moviera del sitio. ¡No es culpa mía que no me obedeciera!

La irresponsabilidad sacaba de quicio a Jean.

— Es culpa tuya el haberle llevado a la boca del lobo.

— No hubiera pasado nada si me hubiese obedecido.

— Mira quién habla. –Jean esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa si no fuera por su visible desolación. Al instante recuperó su expresión grave-. Cómo pudiste llevarlo contigo.

— Él quiso venir. No vi razón alguna para impedírselo. No había peligro aparente. ¡No existía riesgo alguno! Si se hubiese quedado donde le dije… Además, fueron los hombres de Riedle los que lo han capturado.

Jamie soltó una carcajada exacerbada.

— ¿No es irónico? Al final el peligro ha tenido que venir de Europa. Los estadounidenses sois negligentes. Apenas hay cacerías aquí. El Cuartel ni siquiera estaba custodiado.

— ¿Sabes por qué es eso? –intervino Jean, indignada de que no lo entendiera-. ¿Sabes por qué os ha sido fácil andar por aquí? ¿No lo sabes? Porque nos escondimos.

— Como ratas.

— Como única alternativa. ¿De verdad crees que seguiríamos vivos si les hubiésemos atacado abiertamente?

— Ni siquiera lo intentasteis.

— ¿Tú que sabes? ¿Acaso estabas en las reuniones que siguieron al Día de la Catástrofe? ¿Estabas ahí? –preguntó, sabiendo que era hiriente-. Porque si estabas, refréscame la memoria.

— Sabes muy bien que me encontraba en un hospital, en coma. Pero tras despertarme no me encontré un panorama muy alentador.

— Exacto. Mataron al 25 por ciento de la población mutante en un solo día.

— Y al resto, al menos a los registrados, los metieron en guetos. No recuerdo que intentarais salvarlos.

— Tratamos de realizar rescates puntuales – respondió ella, con voz tensa.

— ¡Actos de caridad para limpiar vuestras conciencias! Tras el Día de la Catástrofe tendríais que haber atacado, con todas vuestras fuerzas.

— ¿Cómo? Nos habían asestado un golpe letal.

— Excusas. Quedaba el 75 por ciento de los mutantes.

— Cierto. Un 75 por ciento esparcido por el mundo, sin organización, sin comunicación entre unos y otros, sin recursos, ni información, ni entrenamiento, ni nada parecido a un líder.

— Pudisteis haber—

— ¿Cómo? Aproximadamente el 80 por ciento de los telépatas reunidos por Charles en la Antártida murieron tras trastocar la mente de los humanos no mutantes y los que sobrevivimos tardamos _meses_ en recuperarnos del proceso. Por no mencionar que otros habían sido hechos prisioneros antes del Día y trabajaban para las fuerzas anti-mutantes. Cualquier mutante parecido a un potencial líder estaba ocupado o… o muerto. No quedaba nadie. No se pudo organizar una mierda. Y cuando hubo oportunidad… ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Pues incluso entonces debisteis atacar!

A Jean no le quedaban fuerzas para lidiar con los prejuicios de Jamie o con el pasado. Ya ni siquiera discutía consigo misma sobre ese asunto.

— Hubiera sido un suicidio – replicó con una voz suave, carente de emoción.

— ¡Mejor eso que no hacer nada! Mejor morir luchando a ver los guetos, las purgas… Mejor morir que dejar… que dejar que esas bestias… -Jamie se tambaleo, mareado por un súbito ataque de ansiedad. Debía respirar, pero todas aquellas imágenes horrendas que eran su pasado le ocluían la laringe. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para recuperar el aliento; aún más para recobrar su voz y las ganas de hablar. Jean no le ayudó en ningún momento-. Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Mejor? ¿Mejor para quién?

— ¡Para nuestro pueblo!

— Oh. Entiendo. Lo mejor para nuestro pueblo es el suicidio.

— No es suicidio, yo ya los ataqué y los vencí.

— Sí, es cierto, liberaste el gueto de París.

Jamie esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, tan amplia como pudo, para ser capaz de borrar las atrocidades que representaba.

— Salvé a los mutantes que allí quedaban – dijo, al igual que se lo repetía una y otra ver a sí mismo, por si al final acababa creyéndoselo.

— Sí, ¿pero a qué condujo eso? Liberaste a alrededor de 100.000 mutantes en París y a consecuencia de ello murieron alrededor de 350.000 en otros guetos, como represalia.

— ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Qué hubiera sido mejor no haberlo liberado? ¿Hubiera sido mejor que me sentara tranquilito y dejara que me matasen? Preferirías que hubiera muerto. ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

— ¡No! No seas obtuso. Lo que trato de decirte es que cada acto tiene su efecto. Te hablo de responsabilidad. Uno tiene que ser lo suficientemente responsable para conocer los efectos que sus actos acarrearán y tener recursos para enfrentarse a ellos. No puedes cargar como una bestia contra la PAM, _Pureza_ o cualquier otra organización. Toman represalias. Si no consiguen sacar información de Daniel ¡lo matarán!

Jean puso una mano sobre su boca; de repente era conciente de que había dicho en voz alta aquello que tanto temía.

Sollozó. Por primera vez desde hacía años, Jean Grey-Summers sollozó de verdad.

A Jamie se le partió el alma: no podía ver sufrir a una madre. Se acercó a ella. Jean manoteó para evitar cualquier contacto, pero Jamie logró agarrarle los brazos y abrazarla. Ella enterró la cabeza en su pecho y siguió llorando.

— Shhh… tranquila, todo está bien. No pasa nada, todo irá bien. Danny estará bien. Está vivo, estoy seguro de eso. Si algo le hubiese pasado, ya lo sabríamos.

Jean ahogó sus gemidos, haciendo temblar sus hombros por el esfuerzo de controlarse.

— Es sólo un niño…

— Pero ha sido entrenado por ti. Es fuerte.

— Lo tiene uno de los hermanos Riedle. –Ella alzó el rostro. Sus ojos mostraron un brillo esperanzado-. Tal vez sea Christian…

— _Es_ Christian. He visto a su perro guardián Schultz.

Jean tensó los músculos.

— ¿Ha visto a mi hijo?

— Por lo que he podido deducir, no. Christian le ha ordenado montar guardia en la calle. –Jamie escuchó a la mujer suspirar de alivio-. Siento decir esto, tía Jean, pero el que sea Christian quien lo tiene no es tan buena noticia. Por muy sádico y violento que sea Frédéric, al menos su comportamiento es predecible. Christian _está loco_. Créeme, hace mucho que ese muchacho perdió la cabeza.

Para su sorpresa, Jean sonrió.

— Bien, tal vez con un poco de suerte mi hijo esté inconciente y a él se le ocurra hacerle un psi-escaneo.

— No lo entiendo…

— _Nadie_ realiza un psi-escaneo a alguien inconsciente.

Aquella era una información nueva para Jamie.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No sería más fácil?

— Oh, sí, entrar. No salir. La mente consciente se diferencia de la inconsciente sólo mientras la persona esté despierta. Si no lo está, es casi imposible diferenciarlas. –Jean observó la estupefacción dibujarse en las bellas facciones de Jamie-. Verás, los pensamientos son caminos. Los pensamientos conscientes son balizas que nos permiten ver a dónde vamos y, sobre todo, de dónde venimos. Aparte de la complicación de intentar desentrañar qué cosas son verdad y cuáles sueños o imaginaciones, si la persona inconsciente se despierta con un telépata dentro de su psique y ha sido preparado para soportar ataques psíquicos, puede encerrar la mente del telépata dentro de la suya. Y créeme, no es fácil salir. Los tiempos en que se podía psi-escanear a alguien desvanecido hace mucho que pasaron a mejor vida.

Jamie asintió en silencio, archivando esa información útil para el futuro.

— _Jean_ –sonó una voz áspera por el intercomunicador-,_ el operativo está dispuesto. Los psíquicos esperan en Cerebro. Sólo faltas tú._

— Gracias, Logan, voy enseguida. –Jean clavó unos ojos llenos de glauco resentimiento en Jamie-. Tú y yo no hemos terminado. Cuando vuelva concluiremos esta conversación y decidiremos qué hacemos contigo.

Jamie vio alejarse a Jean con un nudo en el estómago. Todo lo que temiera con la detención de Danny estaba haciéndose realidad. Y la culpa era suya, sólo suya. Siempre tenía que hacer las cosas a su manera, como un niño testarudo.

¿Qué pensaba conseguir él solo, frente a un ejército?

Y entonces, una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza del muchacho.

* * *

Aisha llevaba ya un rato considerable sentada en las escaleras del garaje, mirando su BMW 750. Sarah se había quedado dormida de puro agotamiento y el cuarto le pareció agobiante, con sus paredes cerniéndose sobre ella, como si encogieran.

A diferencia de su madre, Aisha no acudía a los cielos o a las montañas cuando buscaba introspección, sino a recintos llenos de máquinas o a bibliotecas. Salvo en la extraordinaria circunstancia de que la presión fuera insoportable, en cuyo caso optaba por salir de la atmósfera.

Porque cuando una lleva el apellido Munroe, es exhibicionista hasta la médula.

Sonaron pasos a su espalda. Lejanos, primero, acercándose, luego; aunque de esa forma desacompasada y errática de alguien que no sabe muy bien a dónde se dirige. Hasta llegar a las escaleras.

— Hola, Luc – le saludó Aisha, sin darse la vuelta.

— Ho-hola – respondió él, en un tono bajo casi de ultrasonido.

— ¿Vienes a ver la chatarra en la que ha convertido Sarah mi coche?

— Oh, no… Yo… errr… N-no podía dormir.

Aisha asintió.

Y no dijo nada más.

Luc se quedó allí, pasando su peso de un pie a otro, intentando hallar algún tema de conversación. Resultaba una labor difícil, pues unido al hecho de su consciente timidez, el muchacho no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre de qué hablar con alguien con la mente de Aisha. Era muy inteligente. Tanto como para haberse saltado cinco cursos y poder ir a la Universidad, si quisiera. Demasiado para involucrarse en diálogos intranscendentes.

Por fortuna, la propia Aisha lo ayudó.

— ¿Crees en el Destino?

— ¿E-en el Destino?

— Sí.

— Eh… no. Creo que ciertos comportamientos te llevan a finales concretos. Pero… pero siempre se p-puede cambiar. La vida sería muy triste si cada uno tuviera un camino marcado, del que no pudiera salirse nunca. –Aisha le miró por primera vez, curiosa-. B-bueno… es lo que yo opino. Ya sé que no sé mucho—

— Nadie sabe mucho, Luc, sólo lo aparenta.

Él sonrió nervioso, agachando la cabeza. De nuevo volvía el temible silencio.

— Puedes sentarte, si lo deseas – ofreció Aisha.

Luc lo hizo antes de que ella cambiara de opinión o el Fin del Mundo llamara a la puerta. De nuevo trató de hallar algún tema interesante de conversación. Frenético, miró hacia todos los lados. Sólo había coches; entre ellos, el de Aisha.

Bueno, menos daba una piedra… No podía ser peor que estar allí, callado y quieto como un besugo congelado.

— Yo no veo tu coche tan mal. Puedes llevarlo a un taller y repararlo.

— Si tú lo dices… -Eso le sonó mal a Luc-. De todas formas iba a tener que deshacerme de él…

— ¿Por qué?

— Mmmm… no sé… ¿Tal vez porque está envuelto en el asalto al Cuartel General de la Policía Anti-Mutante? No puedo quedarme con una prueba incriminatoria.

Luc asintió, sintiéndose imbécil.

— Es una pena, me gustaba este coche. Aunque fuera de _él_.

— ¿Es el que utilizaba tu padre?

— _Uno_ de los que usaba, supongo. Tenía cientos. Deberías ver su garaje… caben tres Mansiones dentro. Cuando lo vi por primera vez no me lo podía creer. –Aisha casi esbozó una sonrisa-. Mi madre no me quería llevar. Siempre piensa que la ostentación me corromperá. De hecho, trató por todos los medios que no cogiera ninguno de los coches.

— Pero a ti no te gusta la idea de usar algo que era de tu padre.

— No. Sólo lo hice porque mi madre se empeñaba en impedírmelo. Así que cogí uno. Éste me pareció bonito, elegante y no muy llamativo. En realidad quería quedarme con el Z4… aunque visto lo visto, me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

— De todas formas… podrías comprar otro igual, ¿no?

Aisha le dirigió una mirada cortante.

— No. Para eso tendría que utilizar _su_ dinero y no pienso hacerlo.

— ¿P-por qué?

— Porque, por si no te habías fijado, _odio_ a mi difunto progenitor.

— P-pero tu padre e-es un _héroe_.

— Esa no es la opinión mayoritaria, empezando por la de sus propios ex compañeros.

— T-tu padre… Él desafió a Jules Riedle y a Bernhard Schultz para estar con tu madre.

— Corrección: él traicionó a sus supuestos amigos para echar un polvo con mi madre.

Luc la miró boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

— Tu padre… La-la historia de tus padres es una de las más románticas… ¡Tu padre lo dejó todo por ella!

Aisha bufó y enseñó los dientes en una mueca que sólo un ciego o un iluso natural hubiera calificado como "sonrisa".

— Todo… Sí, mi padre lo tenía todo. –Sus ojos parecían vagar lejos de allí-.Tres eran los Elites que gobernaban el mundo: Jules Riedle, el padre de Frédéric y Christian; Bernhard Schultz, el padre de Kurt; y mi padre. Eran ricos y poderosos y, como a todos los hombres arrojados e influyentes, la fortuna les sonreía. Hasta que uno de ellos, el rarito, el que siempre parecía estar maquinando tras ellos, se obsesionó con una mutante de pelo blanco que controlaba el clima y los dejó en la estacada. Muy mal por su parte, traicionar la amistad, romper la fidelidad, por algo tan fútil como el sexo.

— Fue más que sexo…

— En lo que a mí respecta, ese malnacido se acostó con mi madre aprovechando que estaba borracha. Esa es mi versión de los hechos y no pienso modificarla. Me niego a creer que mi madre se tirara de cabeza al abismo siendo plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Por favor… liarse con un psicópata… si es de manual…

— Tu padre _no_ era un psicópata – disintió Luc. Por alguna razón, perdía su timidez cuando se trataba de defender a ciertas personas.

— Bromeas… Comparado con él, Christian Riedle es un dechado de cordura y sensatez.

Luc iba a rebatirla de nuevo, pero al mirarla se lo pensó mejor. Aisha tenía su vista fija en el BMW, como si fuera capaz de radiografiarlo, mientras jugueteaba con la segunda hebilla suelta de su brazalete.

— Me llama "prima" – dijo de pronto.

— ¿Jamie?

— No. Bueno, sí, pero me refería a Christian.

Luc frunció el ceño, intentando hallar la explicación.

— Creí que no erais familia…

— Y no lo somos. Niklaus lo es.

— ¿Lo es?

Aisha le dirigió una mirada divertida.

— La tía de Christian se casó con mi progenitor y tuvieron a Niklaus. Fue luego cuando _él_ y mi madre se liaron y me tuvieron a mí. Ni siquiera somos parientes políticos.

— ¿Y entonces por qué… por qué te llama "prima"?

— Porque está loco. –Aisha apretó los dientes-. Y porque, según él, ambos tenemos un Destino.

— ¿Qué—

Cual aparición celestial, Jamie entró por la puerta; tan rápido que el sonido de sus zancadas presurosas vino varios segundos después.

— ¡Ah, aquí estáis! – exclamó jubiloso, como si hubiese descubierto América.

— Sería difícil que nos vieras, de otro modo – ironizó Aisha.

Jamie dejó pasar el comentario.

— No hay tiempo para eso. Acompañadme al cuarto de Sarah.

— ¿Para qué? – quiso saber Aisha, recelosa en extremo.

— Os lo contaré cuando lleguemos. –Jamie volvió a ponerse en marcha-. ¡Vamos! – gritó sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba.

Luc miró a la chica, esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y se levantó para irse.

— ¿Vienes?

— Ahora mismo – respondió ella.

Se incorporó a su vez, pero dejó pasar unos minutos, hasta que Luc estuvo a cierta distancia. Miró el BMW por última vez. Luego, como si tal cosa, chasqueó los dedos y el coche desapareció en la nada.

Antes de seguir a Luc, volvió a cerrar la segunda hebilla de su brazalete.

* * *

Jamie hizo un examen satisfactorio.

A ver, Aisha sentada en su cama, Sarah sobre la suya, el estirado de Niklaus a su lado, Luc en una esquina intentándo hacerse uno con el papel de las paredes y Garazi apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Todos le estaban prestando una viva atención.

— ¿Y bien, LeBeau, qué es eso tan urgente que debías comunicarnos? – preguntó Niklaus, sin disimular su irritación.

Jamie dibujó una sonrisa resplandeciente.

— Tengo un plan para salvar a Danny. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo, porque… ¡Tenemos que volver al gueto!


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** ¡No puedo creer que no vaya a terminar en el capítulo 8! ¡No puedo creer que necesite un _epílogo_! ¡No puedo creer que no sea mantequilla de Yac!... Ejem…

En otro orden de cosas, me he dado cuenta de que no he mencionado el nombre completo del padre de Aisha. Ups. Menudo despiste. Claro, he tratado de darle tanta intriga que me he pasado. Es lo que suele pasar cuando tratas con personajes inventados, tienes que hacerlos interesantes porque si no nadie quiere saber nada de ellos. Pero igual me he pasado.

Otro tanto con Aisha, aunque lo de hacerla tan misteriosa _sí_ que tiene su razón de ser.

Por cierto, hay una frase muy conocida de "El Señor de los Anillos". Está un poco cambiada, pero no tanto como para no ser reconocida por cualquier fan. Daré un no-premio a quien acierte :-)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

— Perdona… ¿podrías repetir lo que has dicho? – pidió Garazi, tras un minuto entero de callada estupefacción.

— Que vamos a entrar de nuevo en el gueto – satisfizo Jamie.

— Ah, pues no, había escuchado bien…

— ¿A ti la palabra "experiencia" no te dice nada, primo?

Él la miró, como si hubiera recibido un gran insulto, y fingió haber sido herido en el corazón.

— Tu falta de fe me hiere.

— Más te herirá la PAM cuando te capturen – comentó Aisha, sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

— _No_ me van a capturar. Además –agregó, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora-, no voy a estar solo.

— La última vez que estuvimos todos juntos en el gueto, tuvimos que salir por piernas, dejando a mi hermano atrás.

— Razón por la cual nos encontramos en esta problemática – puntualizó Niklaus.

Jamie se pasó la mano por la cara, sintiendo una desacostumbrada rigidez en la espalda fruto de la frustración.

— ¿Queréis dejarme explicar mi plan, al menos, antes de que os pongáis _Inmortus_ conmigo?

El resto del grupo coreó una especie de débil afirmación.

— No mostréis tanto entusiasmo… -se quejó Jamie-. Bien, vale. Nuestro principal problema en todo este asunto ha sido nuestra dolorosa falta de equipación. No podíamos hacer mucho con los viejos uniformes remendados que "tomamos prestados", sin armas y con un coche como único medio de transporte. Con eso no podíamos hacer nada. Para ser verdaderos miembros de la Patrulla, necesitamos los más nuevos uniformes, las mejores armas y el Pájaro Negro.

— Siento ser aguafiestas, Jamie, pero seguimos sin tener esas cosas –recordó Sarah. Tras la llorera y los pocos minutos de descanso, sólo se sentía con fuerzas para enunciar lo obvio-. Ese maravilloso equipamiento se halla a buen recaudo en las instalaciones a las que no tenemos acceso.

— Pero él sí – exclamó Jamie, jubiloso, señalando a Niklaus con un puntiagudo índice.

El rubio, por pura costumbre, iba a negar este punto, hasta que advirtió su veracidad.

— Jean me dio un pase, al graduarme – murmuró, pensativo.

Jamie dirigió una enorme sonrisa a los congregados, como diciendo "¿veis?".

— Muy bien, tendremos trajes nuevos, ¿y qué? –quiso saber Aisha, reacia a dejarse convencer-. Seguimos siendo los novatos de siempre. Esos que no se atreven a usar sus poderes por desconocer los resultados.

— ¿No sería… - comenzó Luc, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los demás lo miraban y se calló, enrojeciendo.

— Habla – dijo Jamie, animándolo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿N-no sería mejor dejar esto a los mayores? Jean ya habrá preparado su estrategia. No estaría bien… bueno… _estorbar_.

— El primer paso de tía Jean ha sido convocar a los telépatas para crear una "niebla psíquica".

— Y así impedir los psi-escaneos – agregó Sarah lo obvio.

— Bien. Supongo que el segundo paso será llamar a los _Action Force_ o, en su defecto, a la unidad de asalto más cercana – supuso Aisha, esperando cerrar así la conversación.

— Pero no tenemos ni idea de dónde están los _Action Force_,

— Júbilo está aquí – declaró Aisha.

— ¿Sola?

— Me parece.

— Entonces estará descansando y vete tú a saber dónde estarán los demás y cuánto tardarán en reagruparse o cuánto tiempo tardará cualquier otra unidad en llegar al gueto – argumentó Jamie.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Pueden llegar demasiado tarde! Veréis, Jean se basa en una teoría errónea. Piensa que no han descubierto a Danny y que la "niebla psíquica" confundirá a los sabuesos mentales, dándoles tiempo. Pero es justo al revés.

— No te entiendo… - cortó Sarah, acercándose al borde de la cama, con una expresión de profunda atención.

— Christian, si me he enterado bien, _ya sabe_ quién es Daniel. Si le conozco algo, habrá aislado a Danny Boy, convenciendo a la PAM de que no es nadie, sólo un divertimento, y _alejándoles_ de él.

— ¿Y por qué haría Christian algo así? – preguntó Sarah.

— Porque está loco –afirmó Jamie-. Le gusta saber más que el resto de mortales.

— Saber es poder – añadió Aisha.

— Él ya tiene el poder – comentó Garazi.

— No, su hermano mayor es quien lo posee –respondió Aisha. Había un poso oscuro en su tono de voz-. Si Christian quiere detentar la jefatura alguna vez, tendrá que hacerlo a través de la acumulación de conocimiento.

— _Como sea_ –cortó Jamie, impaciente-. Cuando los sabuesos mentales capten la "niebla psíquica" sumarán dos y dos y sabrán que Danny no es un simple prisionero. Y ahí acabará todo.

— ¿Le has dicho a Jean algo de todo esto? – inquirió Niklaus.

— ¡No me ha dado tiempo! Primero he tenido que deducir que Christian conocía a Danny y para cuando lo he hecho, Jean ya estaba encerrada en Cerebro.

— Mentira. –habló Aisha, contundente. Se levantó, para encararse con él-. Este plan ya se te había ocurrido antes de descubrir esa información. Lo dices para convencernos.

— Utilizar la mentira y el engaño, qué extraño en él – ironizó Niklaus.

— Tú no te metas – le espetó Aisha antes de que lo hiciera el propio Jamie-. ¿Por qué este nuevo plan?

— ¿Acaso prefieres quedarte aquí sin hacer nada? ¿Con Danny allí, sufriendo quién sabe qué? Me pone enfermo tanta inactividad. Tenemos que hacer algo.

— ¿_Tenemos_? No nos metas en este asunto sólo porque seas incapaz de soportar tu propia culpabilidad.

— ¿Mi culpabilidad? ¿Qué sois ahora, angelitos? –Los miró a todos, buscando herir su conciencia-. Que yo sepa, nunca os obligué a venir conmigo. Pero cuando algo malo pasa es _mi_ culpa.

— Yo no he dicho eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca. –Aisha era, sin duda alguna, la más severa y rigurosa de los ocho. Solía decirse que incluso podía hacer palidecer a su madre, la gran Ororo Munroe-. Eres incapaz de interiorizar el dolor. Escapas de él como de la peste, corriendo lo más rápido que puedes y realizando cualquier clase de estupidez, por muy peligrosa que sea, para poder alejarte. Porque si te paras sólo un momento, la angustia te dominará y temes que eso te lleve de nuevo a la locura.

Jamie se quedó callado, entre estupefacto y dolido. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas, a recriminarle aquello delante de los demás, como si fuera su madre?

— ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! – chilló al fin.

— No nos llevarás a la muerte sólo porque la prefieras a la reflexión.

Jamie iba a gritar como un descosido cuando se dio cuenta; el pequeño brillo malicioso en los ojos de su prima, apenas perceptible, pero real. Hija de… ¿Qué trataba de probar? Fuera lo que fuese, Jamie no le iba a dar esa satisfacción. Así que enseñó la más seductora de las sonrisas que jamás hubiera intentado.

— Como ya he dicho antes, para aquellos que tengan problemas de entendimiento, _no_ vamos a morir. Tengo un plan.

Lo dices como si significase algo – dijo Niklaus, despectivo.

Sarah puso una veloz mano en el brazo de su novio, sin mirarlo. Garazi se separó del marco de la puerta, preocupada. Luc se despegó de la pared, alerta. Aisha lo observaba todo, ladina.

— Por favor, ¿puede el fondo sur callarse un rato para que pueda exponer mi brillante, impresionante e infalible plan? - pidió Jamie exudando seguridad suficiente para meter la cabeza en la boca de un león.

Niklaus sonrió y asintió en silencio. Era lo suficientemente adulto para ceder cuando lo veía oportuno. En eso, se diferenciaba de Daniel.

— Bien –dijo Jamie, feliz, en el fondo, por no tener que hacerse oír a la fuerza-. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer… Primero, nos vestiremos con los uniformes último modelo que hay por aquí, cogeremos varias armas y "tomaremos prestado" el mejor Pájaro Negro de la casa. Luego, volaremos hasta el gueto y –se dio la vuelta hacia Garazi- os soltaremos a ti y a Luc en una de las calles para que volváis locos a los soldados.

— Eso es muy peligroso – advirtió Sarah.

— Somos parisinos, hemos vivido cosas peores que ésta –tranquilizó Jamie. Luego volvió a dirigirse a Garazi-. ¿Puedes andar?

— Sí, no siento el tobillo. La verdad es que no siento nada.

— ¿Pero puedes andar?

— Estoy drogada hasta arriba pero consciente.

— Estupendo. Mientras vosotros dos despistáis a los guardias de la calle, yo entraré al Cuartel a través del alcantarillado y rescataré a Danny Boy.

Se hizo un molesto silencio, que engulló la bravata de Jamie.

— Ehhh… ¿Ése es tu plan? – quiso saber Garazi, dudosa entre reírse o darse de cabezazos contra la pared.

Sarah puso los ojos en blanco y Niklaus sonrió, de lo más ufano, al ver cumplirse sus predicciones sobre el muchacho.

— ¿Cómo, si puede saberse, vas a rescatar a Daniel? – preguntó Aisha, la única que no había puesto mala cara.

— Llegando hasta el lugar donde esté encerrado y sacándolo de allí –respondió él, como si fuera de los más obvio-. ¿No confías en mí?

— No. Y tampoco creo que seas _capaz_ de llegar hasta allí.

— Perdona, bonita, pero estás hablando con el chico que lideró la liberación del gueto de París.

— París fue una carnicería – recordó Garazi, tras él.

Sarah supo, en ese instante, que algo había ocurrido en aquella época que aún se interponía entre ellos como un muro invisible. Algún acontecimiento de entonces separó sus corazones y ni todo el tiempo (o las disculpas) del mundo volvería a arreglarlo. Jamie había estado en el gueto. Garazi no. Lo curioso era que parecía ser _ella_ quien le guardara rencor a él y no viceversa.

Jamie no miró hacia atrás, decidiendo continuar su razonamiento y no ahondar en viejos temas.

— He dicho que llegaré y llegaré.

— ¿Sin poderes?-preguntó Niklaus-. Imposible.

— Ah… pero es que _sí_ los tendré.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? –inquirió Aisha-. ¿Has robado alguna piedra portadora de un antiguo poder místico?

— No –Jamie le sonrió a su prima-. Tú te encargarás de eso.

— Lamentaré preguntarlo pero… ¿cómo?

— Desconectarás los anuladores del edificio.

— Jamie, eso sólo puede lograrse desde el ordenador central.

— Sí, ¿y?

— Que no puedo acceder a él. Es un sistema cerrado, autónomo, sin conexión externa. Nadie puede introducirse o inocularle un virus; la única manera es hacerlo _físicamente_. Razón por la cual se halla en una cámara acorazada, cerrada mediante el más sofisticado sistema de seguridad y una puerta de adamantium de, al menos, 24 pulgadas. –Jamie puso cara de concentración-. Unos 60 centímetros – explicó ella.

— Te colarás cuando la abran – explicó Jamie, incapaz de resistir su propia astucia.

— Cuando la abran… ¿Y por qué iban a hacer tal cosa?

— Porque van a creer que los anuladores no chutan. –La explicación acalló a Aisha-. Eso les hará pensar que el ordenador se ha estropeado y tendrán que llegar hasta él, momento que tú aprovecharás para entrar.

— ¿Y cómo vas a conseguir que crean que los anuladores no funcionan? – preguntó Niklaus, verdaderamente curioso.

Luc señaló a Jamie, pálido de repente, descubriendo el plan antes que nadie.

— ¡Lo vas a hacer! ¡No puedo creer que te atrevas!

— ¿Hacer qué? Por favor, un poco de información para los ignorantes – pidió Sarah.

Jamie la sorprendió con la sonrisa nº 385: "confiando sorprender a la única chica que de verdad he amado".

— Veréis, tengo una… _mutación_ en las cuerdas vocales, una especie de anomalía no mutante que me permite agudizar mi voz. Con ello puedo conseguir un tono tan agudo que daña el oído de la gente. Casi nunca lo utilizo, porque podría fastidiarme la voz para el resto de mis días; suelo reservarlo para emergencias.

Luc se estremeció en silencio, tratando de olvidar la vez que lo usó contra él.

— ¿Tan horrible es como para conseguir que lo confundan con un poder mutante? – preguntó Niklaus, en su modelo "Ken investigador".

— ¿Sabéis el chirrido de las uñas sobre una pizarra? –trató de explicar Luc, aún temblando-. Pues mil veces peor.

— Con eso tal vez consigas convencer a los soldados y puede que abran la sala del ordenador central –habló Niklaus-, pero… ¿cómo pretendes que Aisha se cuele dentro? Las cámaras la verán en algún punto. En particular, cuando algo invisible deje KO a los soldados que hayan entrado.

Jamie miró a Aisha y ésta dibujó una sonrisa aviesa, al advertir el plan.

— Dime, prima, ¿dejaste tus conexiones en el panel de control?

— Sí, me temo que sí.

— ¿Y podrías volver a controlar las cámaras?

— En teoría sí, y de forma mucho más fácil, siempre que no los hubieran quitado.

— ¿Y crees que los soldaditos de la PAM son tan inteligentes como para haber previsto algo así y se los habrán llevado?

— No, seguro que no – respondió ella, ensanchando su sonrisa hasta su propio record.

— Vuelvo a necesitar información – se quejó Sarah levantando una mano.

Niklaus se giró hacia ella, le cogió de la mano y le obsequió con la suave sonrisa carente de emoción que utilizaba con casi todo el mundo. Jamie tuvo ganas de hacer muecas.

— Jamie pretende llegar hasta el panel de control –le explicó a su novia-, reconectar las conexiones olvidadas a un dispositivo enlazado a otro ordenador lejano que, sin duda alguna, mi hermana utilizará para desactivar las cámaras.

— ¿Pero eso no daría la alarma? – se sorprendió Sarah.

— La alarma ya habrá sonado –recordó Jamie-, porque yo estaré dentro, haciendo creer a los soldados que conservo mis poderes mutantes.

Sarah fue comprendiendo y al tiempo que iba tomando conciencia del plan, una orgullosa sonrisa iba asomando a sus labios. Estaba a punto de exclamar "¡Es un plan brillante!" cuando se dio cuenta del inconveniente.

— No podrás llegar. Estoy segura de que habrá Comandos Psíquicos en el edificio. Niebla psíquica o no, descubrirán y neutralizarán a cualquier mutante en las cercanías.

La habitación pareció curvarse hacia Jamie, como el espacio-tiempo sobre un objeto con masa. Él la observó, muy serio, en un intento por prepararla tanto como prepararse a sí mismo.

— Ahí es donde entras tú –dijo al fin. Sarah arrugó el ceño, pero le dejó seguir-. Necesitamos una distracción no sólo en el plano físico sino también en el plano astral. Necesitamos un señuelo para los sabuesos mentales. _Odio_ pedírtelo, Sarah, pero eres la única telépata del grupo y no pod—

— ¿Estás loco? –le cortó Niklaus, sorprendentemente furioso-. ¡Es peligrosísimo!

— ¡Lo sé! No se lo pediría si no tuviera más remedio. ¡Es la única manera!

— Entonces no habrá manera.

— Quiero hacerlo – murmuró Sarah.

— Oye, yo estoy tan preocupado como tú –siguió Jamie, sin haberla oído-. No te hagas el noviete indignado para ganar puntos.

— _Quiero hacerlo_.

— Y tú no me descalifiques delante de ella cuando tus intenciones son aún peores.

— Que quiero hacerlo.

— ¿Ahora eres telépata? Porque eso sí que sería útil—

— ¡Que quiero hacerlo!

Niklaus y Jamie se pararon sorprendidos ante su grito. Sarah les dirigió una mirada fulminante.

— No, cariño, el riesgo es—

— Ya sé cuales son los riesgos, soy telépata –recordó ella, echando los hombros para atrás frente a su novio con intención de reforzar sus palabras-. Es mi hermano el que han capturado y si puedo hacer algo para rescatarlo, por peligroso que sea, lo haré.

— Ni siquiera hemos aceptado este plan – dijo Niklaus, desesperado.

— Eso es cierto – admitió Aisha, de píe con los brazos cruzados.

Jamie se encontró de repente rodeado de gente que esperaba una palabra, una arenga final capaz de llevarles en volandas hacia la victoria. Y por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, no se le ocurría ningún discurso.

Sólo la verdad.

— Tal vez no sea el mejor plan y tal vez acaben matándonos a todos, pero creo que debemos hacerlo. Si queremos tener una posibilidad de salvar a Danny, al menos. Aunque sólo aguantemos unos minutos, aunque sólo seamos los teloneros de los _Action Force_, será mejor que no hacer nada. Si está allí es por nuestra culpa. –Jamie se calló, suspiró como si quisiera sacarse un gran peso de encima, y prosiguió-. Es _mi_ culpa. Si pudiera hacerlo solo, lo haría. Pero ya lo he intentado y he fracasado. Así que yo… yo… _necesito_ vuestra ayuda. Por favor…

Y aunque el tono de voz fue quedo y las palabras sonaron estranguladas, ni el llamamiento a la oración de un muecín se hubiera escuchado mejor.

— Cuenta conmigo – dijo Garazi, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

— Y conmigo – se unió Luc, acercándose a él.

— Parece divertido – opinó Aisha.

— ¿Tan difícil es pedir las cosas por favor? – preguntó Sarah, mostrando una brillante sonrisa.

Niklaus no dijo nada, se dio por vencido.

Cuando salían hacia las instalaciones subterráneas para prepararse, Aurora, que venía corriendo por el pasillo, se topó con ellos.

— ¡Pensé que os habíais perdido en una dimensión paralela o algo así! – fue su saludo.

— No, estábamos… - comenzó Jamie, pero luego se paró. ¿Cómo explicarle a ella el plan, sobre todo cuando no iba a participar en él? ¿Debían contárselo siquiera?

Como siempre, Aisha tomó el control de la situación.

— Aurora, nos coges en un mal momento. Íbamos al hangar a hacernos con un Pájaro Negro.

— ¿Para qué? – preguntó ella, extrañada.

— Para volver al gueto y rescatar a Daniel –respondió Aisha con ligereza, como quien repasa la lista de la compra-. ¿Nos haces el favor de quedarte aquí y vigilar el fuerte?

— No.

Aurora pocas veces era tajante, pero cuando lo era, se podía esperar ver la congelación del Infierno antes que convencerla.

Aisha miró hacia atrás, esperando algún tipo de ayuda. Sarah asintió en silencio y se adelantó para coger de la muñeca a Aurora.

— Dawn, sé cómo te sientes, y lo comparto, pero eres demasiado pequeña para ir con nosotros.

— Apenas un año y medio menor que vosotros.

— Es suficiente. Tienes la edad de mi hermano, no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra.

Aurora estuvo a punto de gritar o de discutir aquello frente los demás. Luego se lo pensó mejor. Agarró a Sarah por un brazo y la condujo dentro de su cuarto.

— Tengo que ir, es importante – le dijo, una vez allí.

— Dawn, ya te lo he dicho—

— Escúchame, por favor –pidió la chica, desesperada. Sarah la observó con un punto de preocupación, pero le dejó seguir. Aurora se mojó los labios, nerviosa, antes de hacerlo-. Yo… se lo prometí.

— No entiendo…

Aurora volvió a mojarse los labios.

— Cuando éramos pequeños… en el Día de la Catástrofe… Fue tía Ororo quien vino a nuestra clase para informarle de… de… de la muerte de su padre. –Aurora bajó la vista para no ver cómo Sarah endurecía sus facciones en un acto reflejo-. Salieron al pasillo y… Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando y me empecé a preocupar, así que… así que pedí ir al baño y salí y una vez fuera… Danny y tía Ororo estaban sentados en uno de los bancos, ella le abrazaba muy fuerte mientras él lloraba. Yo… A mí se me partió el corazón. Le cogí de la mano y él me miró… y… Jamás había visto unos ojos tan tristes. –La propia voz de Aurora estaba tomando un tono lloroso-. Parecía como si todo el dolor del mundo fuera a derramarse por ellos. Yo le cogí de la mano –repitió-, y le dije… le dije que todo se iba a arreglar, que todo iba a salir bien. –Aurora soltó una corta carcajada, entre histérica y desolada-. Fui bastante ingenua, pero no se me ocurría nada más que decir. Le apreté la mano y le dije que yo estaba allí, con él. –Aurora levantó la vista-. Le prometí que siempre estaría con él, pasara lo que pasase.

— Dawn…

— No pude cumplir mi promesa cuando Schultz lo secuestró junto con su madre, pero ahora puedo. Puedo estar allí cuando lo rescatemos. O, si fallamos, más razón para estar con él, en el último momento. _Se lo prometí_, Sarah –repitió, con más ímpetu aún-, le prometí que estaría con él siempre, le prometí que estaría con él al final de todas las cosas.

A Sarah ese argumento le bastaba y cuando volvió al pasillo, al resto le bastó su mirada ardiente.

* * *

— Ya casi estamos – avisó Niklaus desde el asiento del piloto.

Jamie pasó una vez más la mano por el peto de su uniforme. Un uniforme _nuevo_, no esos saldos de segunda mano que se vistiera hasta entonces. Éste era uno de los trajes oficiales de los _Action Force_. Por ahora tenía un color entre el gris y el negro, pero cuando lo activara, se mimetizaría casi a la perfección con el entorno. Y su tejido isotérmico podría engañar a los sensores de calor. Sólo quedarían los detectores de movimiento, pero él era muy rápido, más que esos cacharros. Así lo esperaba, al menos.

Suspiró, para quitar parte de la presión que aprisionaba sus pulmones. Podía sentir la adrenalina golpear en sus sienes y las manos temblar por la excitación.

— ¿Estás segura de que retienen a Danny en el lugar que me has dicho? – le preguntó a Aisha.

— Totalmente.

Eso le valía; Aisha no solía equivocarse en esas cosas.

Avanzó para ponerse frente a la puerta de salida. Luc estaba a un lado, más pálido que de costumbre. Cuando vio a Jamie trató de sonreírle. No lo consiguió.

Niklaus puso el piloto automático y se acercó a ellos.

— Bueno, LeBeau, eres el primero. Te toca.

Jamie asintió. Luego le hizo un gesto con la mano para llevarlo aparte.

— Tienes que prometerme algo – susurró, una vez lejos de oídos ajenos.

— ¿El qué?

— Prométeme que si ves que os van a capturar, te largarás y te llevarás a Sarah y Aurora contigo. Da igual que los demás no hayamos llegado. No importa si me dejas a mí, a Luc, a Garazi o incluso a tu propia hermana atrás. _Tú _te marcharás. Con Sarah.

Niklaus no tenía por qué prometerle nada, asintió sólo porque era lo que iba hacer de todas formas.

Jamie se dio por satisfecho y volvió a la compuerta. Sintió que alguien le agarraba el hombro. Se dio la vuelta, esperando ver a Garazi o a Luc, y se topó con Sarah. Tenía la expresión de alguien a punto del sollozo que, sin embargo, ha conseguido la suficiente valentía para mantenerlo a raya.

— Lo que te dije… antes… Lo de que ojalá… te hubieras quedado en el gueto… No era cierto. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, de verdad.

Súbitamente, le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Jamie respondió abrazándola a su vez, más como un acto reflejo que como fruto de su propio deseo, dado lo repentino del suceso. Los dos rubios del grupo, Garazi y Niklaus, les echaron la misma mirada contrariada. Aurora tuvo que recoger su mandíbula del suelo. Aisha trató de no arquear ninguna ceja.

— Vuelve sano y salvo – pidió Sarah al fin, tras soltarlo.

Jamie no contestó; ni siquiera asintió. Se puso el pasamontañas, activo el camuflaje del uniforme, enganchó una cuerda de nylon de su cinturón al avión, abrió la puerta y saltó a la calle.

Niklaus volvió a cerrar la compuerta y se sentó a los mandos. Ni cinco segundos después, se paró de nuevo.

— Luc, Garazi, vuestro turno. –La pareja tomó su posición delante de la salida-. Recordad que vuestra misión es tratar de despejar el camino de Jamie. _Debéis_ ser detectados.

— Buena suerte – deseó Sarah, antes de concentrarse en su poder. Jamie poseía unos escudos telepáticos que le permitían pasar desapercibido de momento, pero eso no ocurría con todo el mundo. Hasta que comenzará la acción, era su deber ocultar su rastro lo más posible.

Luc y Garazi saltaron del avión. Aisha cerró la compuerta. Ahora sólo faltaba ella.

Cuando llegaron a destino, Niklaus puso el piloto automático para despedirse de su hermana.

— Si fuera por mí, tú no estarías aquí – declaró, un tanto protector.

— Si fuera por mí, tú tampoco. Y yo tengo más razones para no dejarte venir. Si las cosas se ponen feas, yo puedo usar la fuerza física, tú en cambio…

— Alguien tenía que pilotar el jet.

— Yo podría hacerlo.

— Ya, pero ni siquiera tú puedes estar en dos sitios a la vez, ¿verdad?

Aisha esbozó una corta sonrisa, pese a lo poco apropiado de la broma. Niklaus, para darle ánimos, le dio varias palmadas en el brazo.

No se abrazaron. No eran ese tipo de personas.

Aisha decidió dejar en paz a Sarah, para que pudiera mantener la concentración. Aurora le hizo un gesto positivo, con el pulgar hacia arriba, desde una distancia prudente. Aisha enganchó su cuerda al jet y se deslizó hasta su posición, unos tejados más allá del Cuartel. Quitar de en medio a los guardias hasta llegar a él sería la mejor de las medicinas para su inquietud.

Niklaus llevó por fin el Pájaro Negro al lugar de reunión: el estadio abandonado del gueto. Por fortuna para ellos, a la PAM no se le había ocurrido poner vigilancia en el lugar. El joven rubio apagó el motor y sintió de repente el peso de toda la responsabilidad. Cuando se levantó del asiento, sus rodillas temblaban.

Sarah mantenía la vista fija en su punto de concentración.

— Aurora –llamó Niklaus, pero le salió un inoportuno gallo. Carraspeó, tratando de recuperar compostura-. Aurora, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

— Sí, jefe. Vigilar y elevar un campo de fuerza cuando los enemigos se acerquen, jefe.

— Eh… bien. Eh… no me llames jefe.

— Vale, capi.

— En fin, déjalo… —Niklaus observó a Sarah, quien seguía dentro de su cabeza-. Sarah –la llamó. No hubo respuesta-. _Sarah_ – repitió, más alto.

La chica parpadeó y lo miró, con esa mirada nubosa y un poco vacía de alguien que hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño.

— Es la hora – avisó él.

Sarah asintió, como en trance. Niklaus abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se calló. Si decía las palabras en alto, si les daba voz, entonces se harían realidad y ya no podría desdecirse. Si decía "te quiero", no podría obviar el dolor cuando todo terminara, fingiendo que no había importado.

— Ten mucho cuidado – fue lo único que dijo.

Sarah ladeó la cabeza y una vaga sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios, habiéndole leído la mente sin necesidad de poderes. Atrajo su rostro con una suave caricia de su mano y le rozó los labios con un beso tan ligero que casi perdió tal definición.

Luego, tranquila como el agua de un estanque, se sentó en el suelo, adquiriendo la posición del loto, y abrió su mente al plano astral. Todo a su alrededor perdió consistencia para tomar verdadera realidad y fue consciente, verdaderamente consciente, del mundo. Había una especie de estática que desdibujaba la forma de las cosas y como un ruido sordo desvirtuando los sonidos, pero a lo lejos, notó a los sabuesos mentales advertir su presencia.

Niklaus abrió la línea de los intercomunicadores.

— ¡Tora, tora, tora!

* * *

Vivir en París tenía sus ventajas, determinó Garazi. Sí, había cacerías todos los días y sí, disturbios todas las noches, y precisamente por eso, resultaba el mejor de los entrenamientos para un mutante. Si sobrevivías en París, sobrevivías en cualquier sitio. Hasta resultaba divertido patear culos de soldados.

Garazi se dio cuenta de que lo estaba disfrutando. De vez en cuando, se subía el pasamontañas hasta la nariz y sacaba la lengua. El grito de frustración de los soldados era música para sus oídos. Luego usaba sus poderes, se convertía en sombra y reaparecía a sus espaldas.

Era _muy_ divertido. Sobre todo porque alardear y ser vista eran parte del plan. No estaban usando el camuflaje. No lo necesitaban. Lo que querían era ser detectados. Lo único que debía preocuparles era atraer a los guardias de la alcantarilla y no ser capturados. Tenían que estar muy atentos a los ataques por sorpresa, a no caer en ninguna triangulación de anuladores y a no ser apresados con anuladores personales.

El resto era espectáculo.

Garazi dejó inconciente a uno de los soldados de un puñetazo mientras Luc dejaba a otro inconciente convirtiéndose en un torrente de agua contra su pecho.

— ¡En formación, en formación! – ordenó uno de los jefes.

Garazi vio un pelotón de hombres tomar posiciones.

— ¡Luc, a cubierto!

Los soldados dispararon a una sombra y a una nube. Por supuesto, no sirvió de nada.

— ¡En mi vida he visto gente más negada! – gritó Kurt Schultz, corriendo hacia ellos desde otro punto del gueto.

Garazi sintió tensarse todos sus músculos. Kurt Schultz, el Carnicero de París. ¿Cuántos inocentes habían pasado por su cuchillo? ¿Cuántos niños, mujeres y hombres? ¿Cuántas _niñas_ por su cama? Era un _monstruo_. Una rabia pura y candente recorrió sus venas. Impulsada por esa ira informe, se dirigió hacia él. Mientras era una sombra podía moverse a velocidades vertiginosas, así que cuando surgió, retomando forma humana y sólida, la inercia mantuvo esa aceleración que tuvo dramáticas consecuencias en los genitales de Schultz cuando Garazi le propinó un rodillazo.

Kurt se retorció de dolor.

Oh, sí, decidió Garazi, esto iba a ser divertido.

* * *

'_Mientras vaya vestido de tul, orificio A con cable azul, no me mojo, orificio B con cable rojo.'_

Jamie seguía la estúpida rima en su cabeza. Había resultado la única forma eficaz para poder conectar la mini-computadora al panel de control sin fastidiarla. Jamie dominaba muchos campos, pero el informático no era uno de ellos.

Tras varios minutos, terminó de formar la estructura de cables, enganches, puertos y esparadrapo. Tardó otra serie de minutos en quitarse un pedazo de esparadrapo rebelde de los dedos.

— Conectado, Aisha.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Jamie volvió a repasar la rima.

— Sí.

— Pues ahora te toca entrar.

Jamie tragó saliva, más preocupado de lo que había demostrado delante de los demás. Había una razón por la que se negaba a utilizar esa pequeña anomalía en sus cuerdas vocales. No era sólo porque no fuera un poder mutante, o porque podría dañarse la voz hasta el punto de quedarse mudo, sino sobre todo por el horrible dolor que le producía. Era como si alguien tratara de quemarle la garganta con un soplete.

Pero bueno, qué le iba a hacer, tendría que utilizarlo si quería salvar a Danny Boy. ¿Qué era eso que siempre decía su amigo Alain? "Cuanto mayor sea el sacrificio, más buenas estarán las enfermeras que te cuiden".

Cómo echaba de menos tener a Alain a su lado. El chico odiaba a los Riedle más incluso que él.

'_Menos compadecerse y más acción.'_ Jamie golpeó su mano abierta con el puño, en un intento de conjurar todas sus dudas. Sacó el explosivo plástico de uno de los bolsillos y lo pegó a la tapa de la alcantarilla mientras canturreaba "Ne me quitte pas". Calculó la distancia de seguridad, cogió aire, hizo detonar el explosivo y entró al Cuartel de un salto.

Mientras la alarma sonaba, y antes de que los soldados tuvieran siquiera tiempo de ponerse en guardia, atacó al hombre más cercano, partiéndole la nariz. Al siguiente le rompió la mandíbula de una patada. Bueno, eso parecía haber captado su atención, tiempo para desconectar su propio inhibidor. Varios detectores pitaron al unísono, informando de la presencia de un mutante.

Los soldados apuntaron a uno y otro sitio, intentando dar con él. Jamie corrió hacia el grupo a su izquierda y saludó a su Cabo 1º con un puñetazo en el estómago.

— ¡Allí! – gritó uno de los guardias, habiendo captado como un espectro, y disparó una ráfaga.

— ¡Ten cuidado, imbécil, que nos vas a dar! – se quejó otro de los soldados perteneciente al grupo al que había disparado.

Jamie se paró, de cuclillas. Ya habían detectado la presencia de alguien y habían descubierto su naturaleza mutante; era el momento de hacerles creer que aún poseía poderes. Tragó saliva, en un intento de aliviar el futuro ardor. Eligió un soldado aislado, con cara de atontado, saltó hacia él y, tras derribarlo, le gritó al oído con todas sus fuerzas.

Su tímpano sufrió el mismo destino que una copa de fino cristal ante una nota demasiado aguda.

* * *

Aisha, sentada sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de un guardia ante la puerta de la azotea, escuchó la alarma de intrusos sonar. Tranquila, como siempre, sacó su pc-pocket y anuló las cámaras del Cuartel. Se levantó, sacudió la parte trasera de sus pantalones, abrió la puerta de una patada y bajó las escaleras con un ritmo de saltitos que se asemejaba más a Caperucita Roja que a la Red Sonja que hubiese sido más adecuada.

También tuvo un punto demasiado frívolo su forma de acabar con los soldados apostados en su camino. La facilidad con la que Aisha hacía las cosas siempre daba la impresión de ser… bueno… demasiado _fácil_. Su intervención en los asuntos era habitualmente de lo más "Deux ex machina". Era odiada por eso.

Y temida.

Así pues, llegó sin muchas dificultades a uno de los pasillos de acceso a la sala del ordenador central y, una vez allí, se apoyó en la pared y esperó.

'_Uno__ Mississippi, dos Mississippis, __tres__ Mississippis…'_

Cerca del doscientos Mississipis, las voces histéricas de varios soldados igual de histéricos se desplazaron corredor abajo, en un volumen cada vez más alto. Gritaban sobre un fantasma loco, daños incurables en oídos internos, licuefacción de sesos y algo sobre demandar a Microsoft. Aisha sonrió ante el saber hacer de Jamie.

Los soldados, sin dejar de jurar y perjurar, introdujeron la ultra-mega- inasequible tarjeta de acceso, colocaron los respectivos pulgares para que sus huellas fuesen leídas, se dejaron analizar el iris con el escáner y teclearon la aún más imposible clave de apertura. Aisha la memorizó, por si acaso.

La enorme puerta de adamantium tardó unos diez minutos en abrirse, debido a su volumen. La espera puso a los guardias aún más nerviosos y a Aisha a punto del arrebato homicida. A un pelo estuvo de no esperar a que los soldados entraran. Pero se calmó, conciente de que dejarlos KO dentro de la sala le ahorraría muchos disgustos. Además, alguien tenía que introducir la clave de acceso a la computadora. A pesar de su paciencia, el golpe en la nuca que asestó a cada uno de ellos pecó de excesiva intensidad.

Se quedó un momento parada, admirando el ordenador central. Oh, había tantas posibilidades que podía contemplar con ese aparato. Pero no había tiempo. Sacó el disco con su mejor virus informático (de su propia cosecha) y lo metió para que se comiera, literalmente, la programación enterita. Luego se dispuso a esperar: incluso un virus de última generación como aquel necesitaría tiempo. Tan concentrada estaba que no advirtió los pasos en la puerta.

— Hola, prima – saludó una suave voz tras ella.

A Aisha se le heló la sangre, y se maldijo por no haber previsto aquella contingencia. En ese tiempo, aún existían cosas que se escapaban a su control. Y, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba para reconocer al recién llegado, se dio la vuelta porque le habían enseñado que las personas educadas no daban la espalda a la gente.

— Christian.

* * *

Jamie llevaba un buen rato brincando de aquí para allá, como un saltimbanqui lisérgico. Sentía su garganta arder, como si se hubiera bebido una botella de lejía. Y pese a hallarse ileso y tener una cantidad de adrenalina extraordinaria, comenzaba a notar los efectos del cansancio.

Lo que no notaba era los anuladores desconectándose. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo su prima? Sabía que los soldados habían caído en la trampa y habían llamado para examinar el ordenador ¿Acaso le parecía un momento adecuado para tomarse las cosas _con calma_?

— _Ash, ¿se puede saber qué haces?_ – preguntó por el intercomunicador, a pesar de que cada sílaba se le clavaba en la laringe como un puñal y casi no podía respirar.

Silencio al otro lado. Disparos por todos lados.

— _A-i-sha_– rogó, desesperado.

— Um… Jamie… Ve a rescatar a Daniel.

— _Pero_

— ¡Ya!

Jamie puso en marcha sus dos piernas. Los soldados tal vez intimidaran, pero Aisha gritando daba pavor.

* * *

— Así que tenía razón al suponer que ese muchacho estaba relacionado con vosotros.

Aisha no contestó.

— Por favor, prima, quítate el pasamontañas para que pueda admirar tu hermoso rostro.

Este requerimiento sí que lo cumplió. Complacer a Christian tenía sus ventajas en situaciones como aquella.

— Diría que es un placer verte, pero mentiría condenadamente – dijo, porque no quería resultar _demasiado_ complaciente.

— Oh, prima, qué dura eres conmigo.

— No me llames prima.

— ¿Por qué no? – preguntó él, y pareció realmente sorprendido.

— Porque _no soy_ tu prima.

— Mi tía—

— Se casó con mi progenitor y de su matrimonio nació Niklaus. Luego ella murió y él se lió con mi madre y de ese "asunto" surgí yo. Tú y yo no tenemos lazos de sangre.

— Tampoco Jamie y tú, pero os tratáis como primos – argumentó él, con una voz dolida parecida a la de un niño de cinco años enfurruñado.

— Porque él y yo tenemos una infancia en común y muchos más lazos de los que tú y yo tendremos _jamás_. –Aisha tomó aire, para volver a serenarse. No le haría perder el control-. ¿Has venido a discutir de problemas familiares?

Christian esbozó una sonrisa entre infantil y perversa.

— He venido por curiosidad. Quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo. No veas lo enfadados que están los sabuesos mentales con vuestros trucos. Menos mal que el ruido en el plano psiónico los está distrayendo…

* * *

No hay suelo en el plano astral. Ni cielo, ni paredes, ni puntos de apoyo. Uno se sustenta por pura fuerza de voluntad. La Voluntad lo es todo allí. El Pensamiento es el Universo entero.

Jean sabía que la sensación en las palmas de sus manos no era real, no en ese mundo. Sólo era una reminiscencia del plano físico, donde otros dos mutantes tenían sus manos enlazadas a las de ella.

Dentro de su cabeza estaba sola y conectada al resto al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir todas esas mentes conocidas unirse a la suya propia y crear aquella disrupción.

No hay niebla real en el plano psiónico, pues ese plano no es, en puridad, de verdad. No es posible que exista nada como la niebla, pues ésta es un fenómeno natural, una nube en contacto con la tierra. Y tampoco hay tierra en ese plano. Pero lo curioso del plano astral es que si _piensas_ en niebla, ésta aparece. Y entonces es real. Porque lo has _pensado_.

Jean era consciente de que los sabuesos mentales estaban concentrándose para lograr que sus pensamientos fueran más poderosos y borrar aquella neblina. Advertía su malestar cada vez mayor.

Y de repente, frente a ella (sólo que, en realidad, no había nada enfrente suyo) brotó un resplandor ígneo. De un poder tan puro y concentrado que atravesaba las nubes y se desplazaba por el plano como un gigantesco faro. Los sabuesos mentales dejaron de combatir la niebla para concentrarse en esa nueva eventualidad. La propia Jean y sus telépatas perdieron parte de su enfoque para admirar ese atrayente brillo.

Era enorme. Y cálido, de una manera que no era posible describir con palabras y que no resultaba del todo amenazador. De hecho, Jean percibía una sabiduría protectora en él.

Y entonces advirtió la curiosa forma que tomaba ese resplandor y reconoció la identidad de aquella presencia filtrándose a través de ella.

'_¡OH, NO!'_

* * *

Jamie avanzaba por los pasillos del Cuartel, más por una especie de sentido de la orientación instintivo que por seguir conscientemente las indicaciones dadas por Aisha antes de iniciar la misión.

Haberte pasado gran parte de tu vida huyendo para salvar el pellejo tiene sus ventajas.

Lo extraño era que, cuanto más se acercaba a su destino, menos soldados había. Como si alguien le hubiera hecho el favor de quitarlos de su vista. Si hubiera sido una persona creyente, le hubiera dado gracias al Señor. Como no lo era, desconfió.

Así que, cuando llegó a las cercanías de la sala de interrogatorio donde supuestamente estaba Danny, se paró un momento. Inspeccionó el corredor frente a él y tras él. Agudizó el oído por si captaba algún ruido extraño. Incluso olisqueó el aire.

Nada sospechoso.

Corrió a la puerta, forzó la cerradura con una ganzúa en menos de un minuto, entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

No ocurrió nada.

La sala estaba tranquila y vacía, salvo por la patética figura de Danny, atado a una silla. Jamie se acercó a él. Danny no se apercibió de su llegada. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, con las pupilas minúsculas, una costra de espuma blanca asomaba a las comisuras de sus labios, un sudor pringoso mojaba su rostro pálido y respiraba en cortos jadeos. Jamie le tocó el hombro.

Nada.

Jamie volvió a tocarle. Cuando tampoco ocurrió nada, se quitó el pasamontañas y se agachó ante él.

— _Danny, Danny despierta._

El muchacho gimió, pero no abandonó el trance.

— _Danny, soy yo, Jamie_

— Nonononono…

— _¡Danny Boy, espabila, coño!_ – gritó Jamie. Y casi lloró del dolor.

Danny parpadeó. Lenta, muy lentamente, sus ojos volvieron a una normalidad aparente y se dirigieron a la figura en cuclillas frente a él. Al principio se negó a creerlo, pensando que podría ser un truco de Christian, pero luego vio la expresión de fastidio que sólo el verdadero Jamie podría tener.

Sonrió como un bobo.

— ¡Jamie!

— _Sí, sí, yo también me alegro de verte. Pero no tenemos tiempo para abrazos y memeces como esas. Hay que soltarte, y rápido. _

Una de las pocas ventajas que tenía ser un LeBeau era el poseer una colección completa de llaves de todas clases. Las esposas y el collar de Genosha en el cuello de Daniel fueron coser y cantar.

Levantar a Danny costó un poco más. El pobre muchacho aún se encontraba débil y mareado. Una vez de pie, necesitó doblarse para controlar las ganas de vomitar. Jamie le hubiera dado varias palmadas en la espalda, pero no encontraba muchos ánimos, dadas las circunstancias.

Cuando ruidos de soldados acercándose fueron audibles muy cerca de allí, Daniel se recuperó como por arte de magia. Ambos chicos corrieron hacia la salida y se posicionaron a cada lado de la puerta.

— ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Danny.

— _Tengo un arma. Yo te cubro y tú huyes_

— ¿Por qué estás ronco?

— _No preguntes y prepárate._

Daniel adelantó el pie derecho y apoyó las manos en la pared.

— _A la de tres. Uno, dos—_

Y en ese mismo instante, oportuno como la colocación de un cuchillo cuando atacan a la protagonista en una película de terror, sintieron sus células vibrar, la energía pulsar dentro de sus pechos y la consciencia de su propio poder estallar dentro de sus cabezas.

Volvían a tener poderes.

Jamie y Daniel nunca se llevaron demasiado bien, tenían gustos diferentes y una filosofía vital casi opuesta, y aunque con los años llegaron a respetarse mutuamente, las ocasiones en las que se sintieron cómplices fueron pocas. Ésta fue una de esas escasas ocasiones.

— _¿Tú o yo?_

— Por favor, permíteme.

Jamie, magnánimo, le hizo un gesto con la mano. Daniel sintió la energía concentrarse, toda la rabia, la frustración, la ira, el miedo, condensarse hasta notarlos corriendo por sus venas. Se adelantó, extendió los brazos y un rayo sólido de energía carmesí brotó de ellos. Cuando paró, un boquete circular se abría frente a él, en una distancia de unos cien metros. Los soldados que no se había llevado por delante lo miraron aterrados. Danny los miraba con sus ojos ardiendo, con los puños cerrados y con los brazos desnudos, pues los rayos destrozaban todo a su paso, incluida su propia ropa.

Antes de que volviera a disparar, Jamie lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastró con él.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué haces? – exigió Daniel.

— _No hay tiempo. A salir de aquí._

Daniel estuvo a punto de discutir, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. La adrenalina estaba comenzando a bajar y empezaba a sentir la fatiga y a añorar su casa.

Cuando llegaron a una ventana, Jamie la destrozó de una onda sónica.

— _Reúnete con los demás en el Estadio.__Vete_ – ordenó, mientras daba varios pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Y tú?

— _Asuntos pendientes. Vete._

Danny asintió y salió volando.

— _El pichón está fuera_ – informó Jamie por el intercomunicador.

Luego se dirigió corriendo hacia otro lugar del Cuartel.

* * *

— ¿Qué quieres? – demandó Aisha.

— ¿Qué quiero _ahora_ o que quiero a largo plazo? – preguntó Christian, medio en serio medio en broma.

— Oh, así que tenemos un plan…

— Por supuesto. ¿No lo tenemos todos?

Aisha no dignificó la pregunta con una respuesta.

— Sé que no soy dueño de mi Destino –siguió hablando él-. Sé que mis elecciones no son realmente mías, aunque así lo parezcan, y que éstas me llevarán allá donde estoy destinado.

— ¿Y qué supuesto Destino es ese?

— Seré como Erich von Sachsen.

— ¿Quieres ser como _mi padre_? – exclamó Aisha, intentando controlar un bufido de desprecio.

— No quiero, lo seré –puntualizó él, quisquilloso-. Hay destinos peores, supongo. Pese a que tu padre nos traicionó, hay secciones enteras de nuestro ejército que aún hoy lo adoran como a un dios.

— Mi padre fue torturado hasta la muerte.

— Sí, pero engendró un—

Entonces lo sintieron. Sus células vibrar, la energía pulsar dentro de sus pechos y la consciencia de su propio poder estallar dentro de sus cabezas. Christian cayó al suelo de rodillas, obnubilado por la vibración dentro de su mente, en el plano astral; maravillado por ese increíble resplandor.

— Es… hermoso – susurró.

Aisha no tuvo ni un segundo de vacilación. Decidió que salir de allí le ganaba a una agradable charla con un psicópata de todas, todas. Pero no corrió. Caminó a cortos pasos, sin quitar los ojos de Christian. Él pareció ser ajeno a su presencia, hasta que le rebasó. Entonces dijo con una voz entre calmada y triste:

— Somos esclavos de nuestros nombres, Aisa.

Ella apretó los dientes, pero no se giró. Al tomar impulso para correr, vio a un hombre joven aparecer por un recodo del pasillo. Lo reconoció: era el teniente que les había interrogado aquella tarde. Él se paró a su vez, el reconocimiento tiñendo sus facciones.

Aisha no se quedó para los saludos de rigor.

El teniente, tras la sorpresa, corrió hacia su superior.

— ¡Señor, la intrusa!

Christian no se movió. El teniente se giró un momento hacia él, luego avanzó varios pasos, excitado.

— Señor, conozco a esa intrusa. ¡La he visto esta tarde! ¡_Sabía_ que esos chicos eran de mala jaez! Pero yo sé quiénes son. ¡Podremos detenerlos! Me acuerdo de ella, sí… Su nombre era… Su nombre era…

Aquel nombre fue el último de sus pensamientos, antes de que una psi-daga le traspasara el cráneo desde la nuca hasta la frente. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para advertir que le habían traicionado.

— Su nombre no te incumbe – le susurró Christian al oído, antes de dejarle caer al suelo.

* * *

Aurora se movía impaciente, de un lado a otro de la compuerta del Pájaro Negro, tratando de encontrar algún pensamiento más alegre, o productivo, que lo tirante que tenía el estómago a causa de los nervios.

Miró a Sarah, pero su postura de yoga y su aspecto de concentración absoluta no le ayudaron a calmarse. La estatua viviente en que se había convertido Niklaus tampoco la animaba mucho.

Dirigió su vista a las gradas del estadio. Una visión desoladora, dada la oscuridad. No se veía un ca— No se veía un pimiento. Salvo esa figura lejana bajando los escalones a trompicones.

El cerebro de Aurora giró sobre sí mismo para volver a retomar esa información.

Pero no se equivocaba, no. Una sombra bajaba por las gradas.

Aurora se puso en guardia y elevó un muro de fuerza. Que disparara si quería. Aunque no parecía que quisiera. De hecho, no daba la impresión de ser muy amenazador. Es más, parecía débil e indefenso. Parecía… Aurora parpadeo. ¡Oh, madre de Dios Virgen santísima, era Danny!

Daniel había utilizado las pocas energías que le restaban para llegar volando al estadio. Ya no podía ni caminar. Bajaba los escalones por pura inercia. Tanta, que al tropezarse, la gravedad hizo de las suyas y cayó rodando el último tramo. Gracias a su cabezonería, volvió a levantarse y dio varios erráticos pasos. Por fortuna para él, Aurora lo había visto y corría en su busca. Agradecido, Daniel se derrumbó sobre ella.

Muchos años más tarde, mientras se desangraba en el campo de batalla del Ruhr, ése sería el recuerdo al que se aferraría. No su primer beso, ni la primera vez que hizo el amor, sino los púberes brazos de Aurora rodeándolo mientras él descansaba en su regazo, sus suaves labios rozándole la frente y su voz susurrando "mi niño, mi niño"; aquella sensación de seguridad y calor envolviéndolo; el sentimiento de que tenía que mantenerse vivo, porque siempre habría alguien esperando su regreso.

* * *

Cuando Aisha había comentado en sorna si la palabra "experiencia" no le decía nada, no se equivocaba del todo. Jamie tendía a pasar por alto sus acciones pasadas. Muchas veces porque éstas habían dado como resultado actos horrible que prefería no rememorar, y otras, porque era un tipo de ideas fijas.

Al comenzar la noche, antes de la captura de Danny, su plan había sido entrar en el Cuartel para robar información secreta. Y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer entonces.

Nunca más iba a tener una posibilidad como esa.

Sospechaba, y no sin razón, que habían conseguido coger a la PAM desprevenida, pero que a partir de esa noche, las cosas se iban a poner muy crudas.

Varios soldados trataron de interponerse en su camino. Jamie los puso en otro sitio. A varios metros más allá, para ser exactos.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de los archivos, hubo una parte de él que no se lo creyó del todo. Le daba la sensación de que las cosas estaban siendo demasiado fáciles. Pero en fin… A caballo regalado no le mires el dentado y todo eso.

Además, aún no había conseguido abrir la puerta. Esperaba que todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces hubiera servido de algo. Esperaba que el aparato abridor de cerraduras electrónicas que le había costado un ojo de la cara y dos huesos rotos funcionara. Esperaba que la huella dactilar que tanto había sufrido por robar fuese de la persona adecuada. Esperaba que Danny no hubiera aguantado aquella tortura en vano.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

En principio, la huella fue reconocida y el artilugio electrónico pareció estar haciendo su trabajo. Aunque tardaba mucho tiempo. Demasiado, si tenemos en cuenta que varias voces, procedentes de lugares distintos dentro del edificio, iban juntándose y dando órdenes la mar de sensatas y eficaces.

'_Vamosvamosvamos¡vamos!'_

El indicador de cristal líquido se puso en verde y sonó el celestial chasquido de un cerrojo abriéndose. Jamie entró como una exhalación.

Se topó con un ordenador y todas las paredes cubiertas de unos archivadores sin cerradura, que se abrían introduciendo el código correspondiente en el teclado. Códigos que desconocía absolutamente.

¡Pues claro que había sido demasiado fácil!

Llegó a la computadora, aunque sabía que era inútil. Sólo por si sonaba la flauta, introdujo varios números. Por supuesto, allí no sonó ni un silbido. Salvo los gritos de los guardias acercándose. No había nada que hacer.

Y entonces lo vio. Un disco abandonado encima de la mesa. Jamie lo cogió para observarlo más de cerca. Tenía una inscripción: "Expediente doble ese". El nombre no se le hacía conocido. Pero claro, los de la PAM tampoco irían por ahí llamando a sus archivos cosas como "información ultra-secreta, mantener fuera del alcance de mutis" o "mirad aquí si queréis saber todos nuestros pins y contraseñas". Y además, menos daba una piedra. Así que hizo una copia.

Luego salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. No sin antes cerrar la puerta, porque no era cuestión de telegrafiar a sus enemigos cada uno de sus movimientos.

Al girar en una curva fue recibido por la descarga de un cañón anulador móvil. Se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección opuesta. Oh, maldición, a buenas horas se le había ocurrido dejar el pasamontañas en la sala de interrogatorios.

En medio de ninguna parte y ningún sitio en particular, algo a velocidad match-5 chocó contra él.

— Jamie, por fin te encuentro – exclamó lo voz de Aisha, camuflada con el entorno.

— _¡Ash! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías salido._

— Varios asuntos me han retrasado. –Aún invisible, Aisha tiró de él para levantarlo-. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

— _¿Por dónde?_– preguntó Jamie, mientras iba siendo arrastrado.

— Hay una ventana rota más adelante.

Oh, ¿había estado dando vueltas todo el rato?

— ¡Vamos! – urgió Aisha.

Jamie la siguió sin rechistar. Tampoco les quedaban muchas fuerzas para una agradable charla, mientras corrían. Al llegar a la salida, Jamie sintió que Aisha le empujaba.

— Vamos, muévete.

— _¿Y tú?_

— Ya me las arreglaré.

— _Te llevo conmigo._

— ¿Puedes controlar el vuelo cargando con otra persona?

Jamie se encogió de hombros, inseguro. La verdad era que nunca lo había probado.

— Entonces olvídalo.

— _Pero_

Aisha se quitó el pasamontañas y miró al chico fijamente.

— Jamie, vete. Yo ya me las arreglaré sola. Tú, márchate. –Como el muchacho seguía indeciso, le dio otro empujón-. ¡Vete!

Jamie asintió, recargó sus brazos de energía hasta que temblaron, se impulsó desde la ventana y, en mitad del salto, lanzó una onda sónica. Aisha lo vio alejarse en el aire.

Estaba sola, rodeada de enemigos y sin un helicóptero cerca. Odiaba la simple idea, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Se llevó la mano al brazalete.

* * *

— Hay mucho alboroto ahí fuera – dijo Niklaus, asomándose a la puerta abierta del avión.

Aurora apenas asintió y siguió acariciando el cabello de Daniel.

— Vamos a prepararnos para salir.

Éste comentario sí que tuvo efecto en Aurora, quien levantó la cabeza, alarmada.

— Pero los demás—

— Lo sé –cortó Niklaus, en un tono seco poco habitual en él. Se acercó a Sarah, se puso en cuclillas ante ella y le sacudió un hombro con suavidad-. Sarah, tenemos que irnos. Cariño, tienes que salir del plano psiónico.

Niklaus sabía que no serían sus palabras las que llegarían a ella, sino el contacto de su mano. Por eso lo mantuvo, dejando que el calor corporal se filtrara por sus centros nerviosos hasta avisar al cerebro. La presión del contacto tenía que ser suave y el ánimo de la persona que la molestara sereno, o si no, una rabiosa descarga psíquica le dejaría como una coliflor.

Sarah parpadeó varias veces, sin perder su mirada vacía. Luego, poco a poco, el verde esmeralda del iris fue tomando fuerza hasta alcanzar el brillo acostumbrado. Sarah parpadeó de nuevo, en el mundo físico.

— Nick…

— No te esfuerces, cariño. Descansa. Yo tengo que poner el motor en marcha. – Y se alejó de ella con el propósito llevar a cabo la tarea.

Aurora se levantó de un salto para volver a protestar. Ruidos a la entrada le hicieron cambiar de intención y, en vez de gritar, elevó un campo de fuerza.

Un gran chorro de agua se estampó contra el muro invisible y luego se deslizó al suelo. El charco sobre las escaleras gimió. Con la voz de Luc.

La cabeza de Garazi emergió de las sombras.

— ¡¿Estás loca o qué?!

— ¡Me habéis asustado! –se justificó Aurora. Tras dos segundos, contraatacó a su vez-. ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Habéis tardado una eternidad.

Luc retomó su figura humana y señaló a Garazi con un dedo acusador.

— Aquí, Miss Marvel, que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo dándole una paliza a Schultz.

Garazi se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, y entró en el Pájaro Negro. Luc la siguió, meneando la cabeza.

Niklaus, sentado a los mandos, puso en marcha el motor.

— Todos a vuestros puestos, abrochaos el cinturón.

— ¡Aún queda gente! – gritó Aurora.

— No podemos arriesgarnos a esperarles.

— Niklaus, por el amor de Dios, ¡tú propia hermana!

Niklaus hizo oídos sordos y cerró la compuerta. No quería escuchar nada más. No _podía_ escuchar nada más. Si se paraba a pensarlo, nunca se marcharían.

A ver… Nivel de combustible: bien.

Temperatura del aceite: bien.

Potencia de los motores: bien.

Movilidad de los _flaps_: bien.

Maniobrabilidad de los mandos: bien.

Estruendo de trueno en el cielo: ¿bien?

A aquel estallido le siguió un grito agudo y angustioso cada vez más cercano que paró con un golpe seco sobre el techo del avión. Ruidos de fricción fueron audibles. Luego cambiaron a arañazos y a una retahíla de insultos, que se deslizaron por toda la cubierta hasta desaparecer en el suelo.

Y entonces volvió a hacerse el silencio. Hasta que un airado Jamie exclamó:

— _¡Toc, toc, idiotas! Abridme ya._

Niklaus a punto estuvo de dejarlo allí, pero luego pensó que Sarah se enfadaría con él.

— _Oh, muchas gracias por tu amabilidad_– espetó Jamie agarrándose al marco de la puerta, tras haberse arrastrado por las escaleras.

Niklaus no hizo ninguna mueca, pues no era ese tipo de persona, sólo parpadeó.

— ¿Y mi hermana?

El rostro de Jamie se demudó por una contenida cautela.

— _Eh… ella… Verás… Ella…_

— Estoy aquí – declaró Aisha a su espalda.

A Jamie se le escaparon diecisiete latidos.

— _¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?_– logró preguntar.

— _Siempre_ he estado aquí – respondió ella, en un tono tenso.

Antes de que Jamie pudiera replicar, se deslizó por su lado, intentando que nadie viera cómo se agarraba el brazalete. Afortunadamente, todos estaban demasiado aliviados y cansados para fijarse en ese detalle. O en cómo volvía a cerrarse la tercera y segunda hebillas abiertas.

— ¡Despegue! – avisó Niklaus, con el tono eufórico de Arquímedes cuando exclamó "Eureka".

El Pájaro Negro se elevó en el aire, sin emitir el más leve sonido. Niklaus revisó las coordenadas de vuelo. Perfecto. Antes de tirar hacia delante, sin embargo, la radio avisó. Alguien los había detectado y llamaba en su frecuencia. Niklaus abrió la línea de comunicación antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía.

— _Aquí Pájaro Negro Dos a Pájaro Negro Uno, cambio. Responded, por favor_._ Cambio _–habló la clara voz de Júbilo con cierto timbre grave que los jóvenes no estaban acostumbrados a escucharle.

Pese a ello, Niklaus suspiró aliviado.

— Aquí Pájaro Negro Uno, cambio.

— _Niklaus, me alegra oírte. Sobre todo porque va a ser la última vez que oiga tu voz, cambio._

— ¿A qué te refieres? Cambio

— _Jean está que trina. Está amenazando con lobotomizaros o incluso con ingresaros en una orden religiosa. Cambio._

— No será para tanto, cambio.

— _¿Estás de broma? Habéis birlado el Pájaro Negro Uno. Cambio. _

— Era necesario. Teníamos que salvar a Daniel. Cambio.

— _¿Estáis todos bien? Cambio._

— Sí, _todos_ bien. Sanos y salvos. Incluido Daniel. Cambio.

— _¡Genial! Entonces, ¿os escoltamos a casa? Cambio._

— Sí, volvamos a casa. Cambio y corto.

Y ni Dorothy hubiera estado más contenta de escuchar esa frase.


	9. Epílogo

**Nota:** Síiii… ¡Lo he acabado, lo he acabado! ¡Casi no puedo creérmelo!

En fin, gracias a todos los que habéis mandado vuestros cometarios; muchas gracias, habéis sido como el agua dulce para alguien perdido en el desierto; y gracias a todos los que, no habiendo dejado comentarios, habéis seguido la historia hasta el final; vosotros habéis sido el silencioso colchón sobre el que me he reclinado a descansar cuando no sabía cómo seguir la historia. Qué pedante soy, ¿verdad:-)

Hablando de pedantería… Por si os lo preguntabais, la palabra "genus" viene del latín y significa "linaje", "descendiente", "raza", "pueblo" o "nación", según las circunstancias.

Y hablando de preguntas… Sí, estoy segura de que os habéis quedado con muchas dudas y sí, serán respondidas en su momento y sí, soy una chica. Lo comento ahora para no dar lugar a malos entendidos. Lo que pasa es que yo siempre he creído que el narrado debe ser alguien sin sexo, raza o religión, salvo que el relato lo requiera, por eso no daba más datos sobre mí. Pero sí, soy una chica.

Por fin, si alguien tiene un comentario, crítica o chascarrillo que trasladarme, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre :-)

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

_Greenpeace_ pondría el grito en el cielo si se enterara de que un grupo de gente utilizó dos jets para recorrer una distancia tan corta como la que existe entre Nueva York y Salem Center. Y eso que los Pájaros Negros funcionaban a base de gasolina, pero podían utilizar una pequeña cantidad de hidrógeno, en un intento de ahorrar combustible.

Aún no se había perfeccionado el motor alimentado en exclusiva a base de hidrógeno que sirviese para un avión a reacción de tal potencia, aunque Niklaus, en el MIT, ya estaba experimentando al respecto.

Los muchachos, triunfantes de su misión, hubieran preferido haber utilizado un coche esta vez. Así habrían tardado más tiempo. Y cada minuto era oro cuando se trataba de decidir qué estrategia seguir respecto a Jean Grey-Summers.

Para Garazi, por ejemplo, el exilio era una opción viable e incluso honrosa. Y eso sería lo mínimo, dado que habían desobedecido órdenes directas de la Directora del Internado, habían robado equipamiento reservado y habían emprendido una ofensiva no autorizada contra el enemigo. Si por llevar los pantalones caídos te podían expulsar de algunas escuelas, no quería ni saber lo que les harían allí.

Luc sólo esperaba que no le reprendieran en público. Más concretamente, que no le gritaran, intimidaran y/o humillaran delante de cierta beldad de ébano y ojos azules.

Niklaus… Bueno, los miedos de Niklaus eran de una naturaleza un poco distinta. Él ya no estudiaba en el Internado, era un chico mayor de edad que vivía en el Colegio Mayor Charles Xavier de Massachussets y cursaba una carrera en el MIT. No dependía de Jean Grey-Summers ni educativa ni económicamente. Pero sí emocionalmente. No tanto porque la consideraba como una tía sino más bien por el hecho de que era la madre de Sarah. Su novia todavía era menor de edad (cosa que le producía pesadillas, a veces) y si Jean decidía que su relación había acabado, les iba a resultar casi imposible llevarla adelante. Y Jamie lo aprovecharía, sin duda.

Sarah, por su parte, se encontraba sentada al lado de su novio, con la cabeza muy lejos de esas mundanas preocupaciones. Apenas captaba nada a su alrededor, como si alguien le hubiera metido algodón en las orejas. Y el plano astral también parecía cerrado. No podía sondearlo, cada vez que lo intentaba sentía una fuerza ajena conteniéndola. Los sabuesos mentales también habían desaparecido, como si no los buscaran. Como si nunca hubieran existido. La cercanía de Niklaus era una bendición, tenía una mente tan ordenada y estable…

Luego estaban Aurora y Daniel.

— ¿Crees que mamá nos librará de las clases hoy? – preguntó él con tono adormilado, arrebujado en su asiento.

— ¿Tú madre? Ni lo sueñes –respondió Aurora, mordaz. Luego suavizó el tono-. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás muy cansado?

— Oh, no, no tanto. No lo decía por eso.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Es sólo por la clase de Química, es que no he hecho el trabajo.

Aurora puso los ojos en blanco.

— Por qué no me extrañará…

— Y me preguntaba si me perdonarían el no entregarlo.

— Sí, claro, por tu cara bonita.

— ¡He estado prisionero en el Cuartel de la PAM! ¿No merezco un poco de compasión?

— Danny, hace _dos_ semanas que nos asignaron el trabajo de Química y en esas dos semanas no eras prisionero de nadie.

— He estado ocupado con las clasificatorias para el campeonato de béisbol –se justificó él, haciendo aspavientos. A continuación, volvió a cruzarse de brazos, enfurruñado-. Supongo que tú ya habrás hecho el trabajo.

— Por supuesto, hace más de una semana.

— Podrías dejar que le echara un vistazo…

— Oh, no. Me conozco tus "vistazos". En tu vocabulario, son sinónimo de la palabra "copiar".

— Andaaa… porfaaa… No seas mala, Dawn.

— No – respondió Aurora, aunque con un tono de voz que parecía contener una lejana afirmación.

— ¿Qué te cuesta?

— ¿Qué te cuesta _a ti_ hacer los deberes, en vez de copiármelos siempre?

— Mira que eres—

Su discusión fue alargándose y subiendo octavas hasta parecer llenar toda la cabina. Era su tira y afloja habitual y sonaba como música celestial, precisamente porque era lo que siempre hacían. Porque Danny estaba allí, con ellos, y podía discutir.

Jamie meneó la cabeza y caminó hacia la parte trasera del avión antes de que los gallos de Daniel le dañaran los oídos. Estaba deseando que al chico se le estabilizara el tono de voz de una maldita vez. Ya iba siendo hora.

Aisha se encontraba en la zona de cola, aislada y con el semblante reflexivo. Daba la impresión de que algo la preocupara. De hecho, Aisha tenía fama de callada de por sí, hasta tal punto que sus padres parecían charlatanes en comparación, pero esa expresión grave resultaba excesiva tras rescatar a Danny.

— _¿Qué pasa, prima?_– saludó Jamie en un susurro apenas audible, sentándose a su lado y dándole una palmada en el muslo.

Aisha arrugó el ceño ante el calificativo y el contacto físico, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada.

— _Te veo muy seria_ – pinchó Jamie. Aún le dolía hablar y sospechaba que cuanto más pasara el tiempo más agudos serían los pinchazos en su laringe.

— Sólo… pensaba.

— _Qué novedad… ¿En algo en particular?_

— No.

— _Venga, vamos, Ash, tiene que ser algo importante para que tengas esa cara de Siniestro en vinagre._

— No es más que una sensación extraña… -se justificó ella, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-. Como si algo en todo esto no estuviera bien.

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— Me da la impresión de que con el rescate de esta noche hemos desencadenado una serie de acciones. –Pese a su intento por parecer despreocupada, su tono volvió a oscurecerse-. Y tengo este ominoso presentimiento de que esas acciones causarán la muerte de uno de nosotros en el futuro.

— _¿No podrías pensar en algo agradable como flores o pajaritos, para variar?_

— Es culpa tuya, por preguntar.

Jamie no pudo evitar sonreír.

— _Tú siempre tienes una respuesta, ¿verdad, prima?_

Aisha volvió a fruncir el ceño ante el apelativo.

— _¿Y ahora qué te pasa?_ – quiso saber él.

— He visto a Christian – confesó ella, a regañadientes.

— _¿En serio? ¿Y qué te ha dicho?_

— Nada coherente, como de costumbre. –Aisha se permitió el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa. Luego volvió a ponerse seria-. Trama algo, de eso estoy segura.

— _Cristian_ siempre_ trama algo._

— Sí, pero esta vez parece que su plan tiene algún sentido.

— _No te preocupes, chére. Te preocupas demasiado._

Aisha iba a seguir la broma, pero la imagen de Sarah con la cabeza gacha le hizo cambiar de parecer.

— Oye, Jamie…

— _Dime._

— Vigila a Sarah.

A Jamie le sorprendió la petición.

— _¿Que vigile a— ¿Por qué? _

— Estoy preocupada por ella. Ese nivel de poder que ha demostrado hoy no es normal.

— _El subidón de adrenalina, por lo de su hermano._

— Tal vez… pero, por si acaso, mantente alerta.

— _¿Y por qué no vas simplemente y se lo comentas a ella?_

— Prefiero no hacerlo.

— _Pero sí que me echas en cara cosas a mí _–recalcó Jamie, rencoroso-. _¿A qué venía lo de antes? ¿Lo de decirme todo eso frente al grupo?_

— ¿El rapapolvo sobre que preferías morir a sentir dolor emocional? –supuso Aisha, sin necesitar preguntarlo realmente-. Es la verdad.

— _¿Por qué delante de todos?_

Aisha se tomó su tiempo. Miró el rostro de Jamie, buscando en cada curva y pliegue la palabra apropiada.

— Necesitamos un líder. Yo no conecto bien con la gente. Mi hermano carece de poderes y tiene problemas de salud que le impiden estar en primera línea de fuego. Sarah es demasiado complaciente, se le da mejor obedecer que ordenar, por ahora. Danny es muy inmaduro e inconsciente aún. Aurora se pierde en su propia cabeza. Y Luc y Garazi son ajenos a nuestro círculo, forjado en la infancia, y no los obedeceríamos. Sólo quedas tú. Eres el jefe ideal. Eso no significa que no tengas obvios fallos. Tiendes a tomarte las cosas de forma personal y a atacar siempre, como defensa. A veces es lo que hay que hacer, pero otras no es más que una vía directa al suicidio. –Aisha le clavó unos ojos glaciales-. No permitiré que tus ansias de venganza o tu incapacidad para admitir tus errores nos pongan en peligro. –Exhaló un suspiró, para recuperar un tono conciliador-. _Tenía_ que saber si tu plan era bueno y si lo estabas proponiendo porque era la mejor alternativa, no porque no tuvieras otra cosa mejor que hacer. –Volvió a echarle una de sus miradas heladoras-. Recuerda que tienes un límite y que tu límite reside en mi voluntad.

Jamie tragó saliva. Las advertencias de Aisha había que tomárselas en serio. Resultaba letal incluso sin poderes.

— Ya llegamos –avisó Niklaus, desde los mandos-. ¡Oh, joder!

Todos y cada uno de los chicos se quedaron pálidos y callados mirándolo. Ver a Niklaus jurar era tan increíble como que el Papa llamara a tu puerta para venderte la última edición de la Biblia.

Jamie corrió hacia la parte delantera del avión.

— _¿Qué pasa? _

Niklaus señaló hacia el parabrisas. El sol despuntaba por las montañas, cerca del cabo, y derramaba una creciente luz grisácea que perfilaba los muros de la Mansión, los amplios jardines y una colérica Jean Grey-Summers en medio de los mismos.

Uno de los hombres a su lado hizo señas al Pájaro Negro para que aterrizase allí. Niklaus obedeció, viendo con resignación cómo el Pájaro Negro Dos de Júbilo volaba hacia el hangar, alejándose de ellos.

— _No abras _– le pidió Jamie, cuando Niklaus apagó los motores.

— No podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente.

— _No, no, que vengan ellos._

— Sí, claro, como que eso nos beneficiará de alguna manera.

— ¿Qué… pasa? – quiso saber Sarah, incapaz de levantar la cabeza del asiento, con los ojos vidriosos y la voz pastosa, como la de un paciente psiquiátrico.

— Tu madre está aquí – le informó Niklaus, acariciándole la mejilla.

Sarah tuvo la fuerza de ánimo suficiente para tragar saliva.

— ¡ABRID YA, DESGRACIADOS! – retumbó la voz de Jean.

Luc no pudo resistirse a ese tono imperativo absoluto y se dirigió a la compuerta con intención de abrirla.

Jamie lo paró de un placaje.

— _Nononono… _

— Jamie, en serio, deja de ser tan infantil – le reprendió Aisha, pasando por encima suyo y pulsando el botón de apertura.

Jamie se levantó de un saltó y se resguardo detrás de la espalda de Aisha.

— _¿Crees que estará enfadada, prima?_

Decir que Jean estaba enfadada era el eufemismo del año. Sería como comentar que Charles Manson tenía problemas para canalizar su ira o que Julieta sufría mucho por amor.

Jean se encontraba en ese estado de ira concentrada donde la cólera se ha convertido en un ente propio con capacidad para fluir a través de los ojos en una serie de ondas expansivas. Todos a su alrededor podían percibir la rabia. De hecho, Logan estaba allí más por controlar a Jean que por castigar a los muchachos.

Por la abertura del avión, Jean podía vislumbrar a sus chicos agruparse con un talante más bien reluctante. En tono bajo discutían quién iba a bajar primero. No se ponían de acuerdo. Entonces, Aisha empujó a Jamie escaleras abajo. Luego bajó ella. Niklaus la siguió, sujetando a Sarah por la cintura. Aurora fue la siguiente, acompañada por Daniel, quien iba tapado con una manta. Jean suspiró de alivio al verlo, pero su enfado no amainó. Por último, Garazi y Luc se unieron al grupo, ambos con los hombros caídos y una expresión expectante.

Allí estaban; sus niños. Jean hizo crujir su cuello. Logan avanzó un paso hacia ella, mientras los chicos se retrasaban otro.

— Bien, bien, bien –comenzó la Directora Grey-Summers-. Decidme, chicos, ¿acaso hablo una especie de chino? ¿Algún derivado del pastún? ¿Un extraño dialecto conocido tan sólo en la Mongolia septentrional? ¡¿Acaso hablo un idioma que no _entendéis_?! ¡Por qué si es así, decídmelo! Si digo algo que no comprendéis, ¡preguntad! –Jean sonrió sin pizca de humor, al tiempo que los chicos palidecían-. Así pues… ¿hay algo en las _órdenes estrictas_ que os impartí que por alguna razón ¡no os entrara en la cabeza!?

Jamie iba a decir algo. Aisha le acalló de una colleja.

— Vosotros, por ejemplo –continuó Jean, dirigiéndose a Luc y Garazi-. ¿Hablo demasiado rápido para que un francés pueda seguirme?

La pareja no supo qué contestar. Jean se encaró con Aurora, quien intentó la proeza física de meter la cabeza entre los hombros, tanto por la expresión de Jean como por la punzante mirada de su padre.

— ¿Y tú, Dawn? ¿Algún problema? Porque esta noche, mientras íbamos con Gato, juraría que podías conversar conmigo sin complicaciones. ¿No? –Aurora meneó la cabeza en silencio. Jean dio un paso lateral hacia su hijo-. Daniel…

El muchacho apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos, preparándose para el ataque de las Furias. Jean se mantuvo quieta, clavándole unos ojos ardientes de un verde casi fosforescente. Daniel siguió esperando. De repente, Jean se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Danny no pudo moverse. Tras tres segundos de unión, Jean volvió a retrasarse, se secó una lágrima a punto de caer, suspiró, y le cruzó la cara a su hijo de una bofetada.

— No vuelvas a hacer nada parecido.

Daniel trató de realizar una negación afirmativa o una afirmación negativa con un ambiguo meneo de cabeza, mientras su cerebro se convulsionaba.

Jean pasó por delante del alerta Niklaus.

— Ya se encargará tu madre de ti –murmuró. Luego miró a Aisha-. Tú puedes esperar otro tanto.

Cuando se posicionó delante de Sarah, el aire convergió a su alrededor como un enjambre excitado. La condensación de energía psíquica era audible y producía una desagradable vibración en los huesos.

— _Tú_… - gruñó Jean, con un control tan férreo de sus emociones que hacía temer lo peor-. Tú… ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

Sarah parpadeó y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

— ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!

La chica pasó su lengua por los labios resecos. Le costaba enlazar las ideas para formar una frase coherente.

— He… salvado… a… Danny…

— ¡Has creado un caos en el plano astral, eso es lo que has hecho! Has organizado el mayor lío que he visto en muchos años y, lo que es peor, ¡has puesto sobre aviso a todos los sabuesos mentales en cien kilómetros a la redonda! Todavía quedan telépatas en los distintos Cerebros, tratando de arreglar el desastre y despistar a los Comandos Psíquicos. ¡¿Cómo _has podido_ hacer algo así?!

— He… salvado… a… Danny…

Jean abrió la boca para dar rienda suelta a toda su frustración, pero la cerró al observar el vacío en la mirada de su hija y su rostro ceniciento, perlado de sudor. La sección "madre" de Jean tomó el control.

— Sarah, ¿cómo… -Le puso una mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura. Ardía-. Cariño, ¿estás bien?

— Sí… sólo… cansada… - La muchacha notaba las pautas mentales como melodías.

— Tú consciencia está en nivel tres.

Jean hizo un gesto hacia uno de los guardias de la División Psíquica (reconocible gracias a su uniforme de mangas blancas), quien, tras cerrar los ojos para escanear la mente de Sarah, asintió. Jean examinó el reloj-inhibidor de pulsera de Sarah hasta dar con el botón de encendido.

— Lo siento, cariño, esto puede que te duela un poco – lamentó Jean mientras pulsaba el interruptor.

Sarah notó como un latigazo desde su muñeca izquierda hasta la nuca y apretó los dientes. El súbito dolor dio paso a un calor pulsante, hasta desaparecer en un vacío acolchado.

— ¿Mejor?

Sarah probó su estado mediante el test básico que aprendía todo telépata como primera lección: evocar un pasaje de la infancia, realizar una simple operación matemática y crear una frase simple con las palabras "cazador", "conejo" y "bosque". Sarah supero las tres pruebas.

— Sí, mamá, estoy bien.

Jean suspiró aliviada y continuó su reprimenda, aunque esta vez más matizada.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Utilizar así tu poder… ¿Tienes idea de lo _peligroso_ que es? Podrías haber fundido tu cerebro. Podrías haber sido capturada por los sabuesos mentales. Podrías… ¡Oh, no sé cuántas cosas más! Y ese nivel de poder… Jamás pensé que hubieras alcanzado tal grado.

Sarah bajó la cabeza, avergonzada; si bien una parte de ella refulgía de satisfacción por haber impresionado a su madre.

— Lo siento, mamá, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería salvar a Danny. –Sarah levantó la cabeza y la miró con unos ojitos lastimeros-. No volverá a ocurrir.

— Por supuesto que no. En primer lugar, porque como vuelvas a hacerlo te convierto en vegetal y en segundo lugar, porque para evitar que vuelvas a poner el plano psiónico patas arriba, voy a subirte de curso.

— _¿Qué?_

— Ya me has oído. Desde hoy dejas de estar en 4º de Psíquica para pasar a 6º. De ninguna manera voy a permitir que vayas por ahí sin conocer cómo rodearte de las debidas barreras psíquicas y siendo un peligro para todo el mundo.

Sarah abrió la boca a causa de la estupefacción. ¡6º de Psíquica! Eso era como pasar de repente de jugar en las ligas universitarias a hacerlo en la NBA. Era… alucinante.

— No te alegres todavía –dijo Jean, con su poder maternal no mutante de leerle la mente-. Cuando estés hasta arriba de trabajo no te parecerá tan buena noticia.

Sin esperar su contestación, Jean se puso delante de Jamie. El muchacho llevaba ya un tiempo con la cabeza gacha, abriendo y cerrando los puños compulsivamente. Trataba de evitar mirar a Jean a la cara. Lo malo de este plan era que la mujer era más baja que Jamie, y podía interponer su rostro en el ángulo de visión del muchacho.

Jamie cambió de táctica y llevó su vista hacia las nubes rosadas.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

— _Mandarme a París, supongo_ – murmuró Jamie, contra su voluntad.

— ¿Es lo que quieres?

Jamie enmascaró su expresión de angustia con una sonrisa socarrona.

— _¿Acaso tengo alternativa?_

— Portarte bien, para variar.

El muchacho se quedó tan sorprendido que miró a Jean a los ojos.

— _¿Y podría quedarme?_

— Claro que… ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te quedarás?

— _Bueno, tú has dicho… Antes, en el hangar, dijiste que teníamos que hablar y yo supuse… supuse…_

— ¿Qué? –cortó Jean, con voz gélida-. ¿Que como habían capturado a mi hijo iba a echar a un adolescente necesitado de mi casa? ¿Eso es lo que pensaste? ¿Que soy fría, rencorosa e insensible?

— _Pero dijiste que nuestra conversación no había acabado_ – remachó Jamie.

— Y no ha acabado. Tú y yo tenemos mucho que aclarar. –Jean movió su mandíbula de un lado a otro, en un intento de tragarse las palabras más duras-. Has desobedecido todas y cada una de las instrucciones que te he dado y lo que es peor, has roto la promesa que me hiciste.

— _Tía Jean—_

— No quiero ninguna de tus excusas. No me valen. Prometiste algo y lo has incumplido. No puedes decir nada que repare eso.

Jamie agachó la cabeza de nuevo, deseando morir allí mismo.

— Has roto mi confianza en ti y tendrás que trabajar duro para recobrarla. –Jean puso dos dedos bajo la barbilla del muchacho y subió su rostro-. Pero te daré la posibilidad de ganar mi confianza. Tendrás una segunda oportunidad. Ese es el espíritu con el que Charles Xavier fundó esta escuela. Aquí aprenderás lo en París nunca tuviste oportunidad: el valor de la confianza.

— _¿Entonces… no vuelvo a Francia?_

Jean tuvo que sonreír ante su insistencia.

— No. A no ser que eso sea lo que quieres. Tal vez con tu padre estés mejor…

— _¡No! No… Prefiero quedarme aquí._

— Bien. Pero que te quede bien clara una cosa: no he olvidado lo que has hecho.

— _No, Jean._

— Y te estaré vigilando muy de cerca.

— _Sí, Jean._

— Y tendrás que trabajar duro.

Antes de que Jamie replicara "por supuesto, Jean", la mujer declaró:

— Esto va por todos vosotros. Vais a sudar la gota gorda. Es lo mínimo que espero de lo próximos miembros de la Patrulla.

El grupo, sumiso y cariacontecido, tardó varios segundos en asimilar esa frase. Jean sonrió al ver sus expresiones de extrañeza.

— Oh, sí, vais a ser miembros de la Patrulla. No ahora mismo, desde luego, pero sí en un futuro cercano. –Jean adquirió un semblante grave-. Tenéis mucho poder, más del que os imagináis, y pese a que os habéis comportado como unos críos y habéis puesto en peligro vuestras vidas y las de muchos mutantes, lo cierto es que habéis logrado una victoria increíble contra enemigos bien preparados. Pero no volverá a pasar. Primero, porque ellos contarán con mayor experiencia. Y segundo, porque vosotros vais a estar entrenando como locos.

Los muchachos se miraron unos a otros, tratando de reprimir su alborozo.

— No creáis que éstas son buenas noticias. Desde ahora no tendréis un minuto de descanso. Se acabó eso de salir por las tardes y ni soñéis con tener algún fin de semana libre. De eso nada. Se os impartirán clases de estrategia, táctica de combate, informática avanzada, pilotaje, espionaje, idiomas y, sobre todo, sentido común. En la primera semana ya querréis abandonar. Pero nosotros no os dejaremos. –Jean enseñó una sonrisa resplandeciente-. Bienvenidos a la Patrulla, niños. Esperamos que sobreviváis a la experiencia.

Los chicos pensaron, por supuesto, que aquello debía de ser una especie de broma. Después de lo que habían hecho, no podían ser recompensados con la militancia dentro de las filas de los X-Men. En fin… tal vez no tuvieran mucha idea, pero jurarían que el mundo no funcionaba así.

Luego miraron a los adultos y se fijaron en sus expresiones serias, sin una muestra de burla, aunque teñidas de un sutil orgullo. Logan se hallaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en una perfecta imitación del padre viendo a su hijo andar por primera vez.

Resultaba un poco abrumador.

En ese instante, el "Himno de la Alegría" retumbó a través de los muros de la Mansión.

— A clase, niños – ordenó Jean, con cierto matiz admonitorio en su aparente tono alegre.

Aisha, tras encogerse de hombros en un gráfico "pues bueno, pues vale", fue la primera en encaminarse hacia el edificio. Luc la siguió porque… Bueno, porque siempre la seguía.

Aurora iba acompañando a Daniel, pero cuando pasó cerca de Logan, el muchacho se paró para abrazarlo. Aurora siguió hasta los amplios brazos de su padre, que la estrecharon como si quisiera partirle las costillas. La muchacha echó una rápida mirada a Danny. Éste juntó las palmas de las manos y las subió hacia ella, implorando que le dejara copiar su trabajo. La sonrisa de Aurora fue un "sí" remarcado por dos hoyuelos como exclamaciones.

Garazi sintió varios pinchazos cuando dio el primer paso. El efecto de los calmantes estaba pasando. Miró hacia atrás, para ver quién quedaba.

Niklaus pasó un brazo por los hombros de su novia, mientras le echaba un ojo a la expresión de Jean. La mujer no dijo nada, lo cual afianzó el gesto del joven. Sarah sonrió a Niklaus desde el fondo de su corazón y caminó junto a él.

Jamie los observaba, resignado, hasta que ruidos precipitados acercándose captaron su atención y Gato saltó hacia su pecho. Jamie lo recogió con un grito de alegría. Gato respondió a su amo ronroneando y acariciándole el cuello con su lomo. Los dos juntos, se alejaron también.

— Por cierto, chicos – llamó Jean, quien no se había movido del sitio.

El grupo se giró hacia ella. La luz del sol había adquirido su tonalidad áurea y hacía brillar sus expectantes rostros, sus sonrisas y sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

— Estáis castigados.

FIN


End file.
